Un gran amor nacido del odio
by letimestre
Summary: El destino quiere jugar con ellos y poner su mundo patas arriba. Esto les pasa a Edward y Bella cuyas familias han estado siempre enfrentadas y han arrastrado consigo que sin conocerse estos dos jóvenes también se odien. ¿Pero quién ganará? ¿ El amor o el odio?
1. prólogo

**Prólogo**

Como se suele decir, del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Sin embargo, ellos nunca se habían visto. Aunque hace años que sus corazones se buscaban y se sentían. Quizás en otro momento y otro lugar sus vidas hubiesen encajado como dos piezas de un maravilloso puzle. Edward Cullen un hombre al que poca gente conoce y el cual no quiere ser conocido más que por su próspera empresa fundada con el esfuerzo de múltiples generaciones. Con un corazón de hielo incapaz de ser derretido por nada ni por nadie. ¿O tal vez si?¿Podría su peor enemiga llegar a derretir su corazón de hielo? Los Cullen y los Swan dos grandes familias enfrentadas por cuestiones del pasado que aún en el presente atormentan a sus diferentes generaciones. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando casualmente los dos hijos de estas familias enemigas se conozcan y empiecen a sentir? Bella y Edward no saben cuan dura será su lucha pero lo peor aún no ha llegado.


	2. capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Millones de personas a mi alrededor y me siento sola**

Soy Isabella Swan aunque prefiero ser llamada Bella. Tengo 22 años y un brillante futuro en los negocios, a decir verdad ya tengo una empresa aunque es de mi padre. Realmente debería decir que es una empresa familiar pues pertenece a los Swan desde que tengo uso de razón e incluso antes. Esta empresa pertenece a la industria hotelera y poseemos muchos hoteles por todo el mundo aunque nuestros hoteles muchas veces se ven ensombrecidos por nuestra gran competencia, la empresa hotelera de los Cullen. En diferentes ocasiones mi padre se ha tenido que enfrentar a ellos por algunos terrenos disputas que a mí no deberían importarme pero al fin y al cabo de este negocio depende el bienestar de mi familia y con la familia no se juega. Hablo mucho de familia pero en realidad soy hija única aunque tengo unos grandes amigos que conocí en la universidad. Sus nombres son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, son gemelos. Realmente Rosalie es el tipo de chica que te empieza asustando porque podría ser modelo en lugar de diseñadora de interiores y nadie lo dudaría. Jasper es otro mundo, él es constructor, realmente uno de los mejores que he conocido, aparte de que es la persona más tranquila del mundo. Creo que con ellos a mi lado todo es posible aunque a veces reconozco que al lado de Rosalie, como mujer, no puedo hacer nada, toda la atención la recibe ella. Es una chica rubia increíble con unos ojos azules que dejan sin respiración a cualquiera. No es necesario describir demasiado a Jasper; rubio, ojos azules, lo que viene a ser el príncipe azul de toda chica. Yo les considero mi tabla de salvación, cuando quiero huir de este mundo de competitividad y relajarme un poco, ir a la playa, leer o solamente que el viento me dé en la cara sin estar en una oficina encerrada durante 24 horas que muchas veces se convierten en 48 y así sucesivamente.

Desde que mi madre murió hace apenas un año mi vida se ha vuelto algo que no sabría describir, me veo cada día envuelta en una espiral de la que no soy capaz de salir, no tengo fuerza de decir no, de vivir mi vida, de seguir una carrera de literatura que dejé empezada y que tuve que sustituir por otra para seguir con el negocio familiar. No debo quejarme, soy consciente que hay gente en peores condiciones que yo pero sé que mi madre no estaría feliz de verme en una vida que siento no es la mía. Nunca pensé en dedicarme a esto, ni formar parte de la empresa de mi padre. Tenía otras metas en mi vida, pero diferentes sucesos me han llevado donde estoy ahora mismo.

Realmente soy feliz o eso creo, no tengo necesidades económicas aunque tampoco tengo libertad, supongo que es un pequeño precio que debo pagar por ser hija de quien soy. Solo cuento con la amistad incondicional de los dos gemelos y creo que muy pronto contaré con un prometido aunque no sea mi deseo ni mi elección.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿En qué momento perdí mi lib

**Capítulo 2: ¿En qué momento perdí mi libertad?**

Como dirían los periódicos el gran Edward Cullen acaba de cerrar con éxito otro contrato para construir el mejor hotel que jamás se haya visto. Y después del peor día de trabajo del mundo, me gustaría salir a tomar algo con mi hermana Alice y mi mejor amigo Emmet pero no puedo por el hecho de ser Cullen. Tengo 25 años, una brillante carrera y un futuro prometedor, quizás el más prometedor de todos porque heredaré la empresa de la familia cuando mi padre decida retirarse definitivamente, aunque la mayoría de las decisiones las tomo yo, según Carlisle, mi padre, debo empezar a tomar las riendas de la empresa y también las de mi vida. Eso me ha llevado a darme cuenta de que realmente no soy alguien libre, que no puedo salir sin seguridad a la calle, ni siquiera compartir unos ratos agradables con mi amigo sin que los periodistas se me echen encima.

El último apodo que me han sacado en las revistas y periódicos, ha sido el hombre del corazón de hielo. Realmente no me disgusta así me quitan el trabajo de deshacerme de las muchas mujeres que cuando me ven intentan salir conmigo o simplemente acostarse conmigo para poder contarlo en alguna revista del corazón. Pero para mí el amor no existe y nunca llegará. He estado con muchas mujeres, no me resulta difícil encontrar compañía pero nada serio, no quiero atarme a nada ni a nadie en ese aspecto soy libre, de momento. En este aspecto de los sentimientos soy todo lo opuesto a mi amigo Emmet, el piensa que cada uno tenemos a nuestra media naranja y que la suya todavía no ha llamado a su puerta, realmente está convencido de que así será yo solo me río de él cuando empieza a intentar convencerme que no cierre mi corazón por cosas del pasado que debo olvidar. Para mí no es sencillo confiar en la gente, solo confío en una persona y esa soy yo mismo.

Ahora mismo creo que el cansancio acumulado empieza a hacer meyas en mi cabeza y solo pienso estupideces. ¿Por qué estoy reflexionando sobre mi vida? Tengo una familia que me quiere aunque yo pocas veces les demuestro el gran afecto que siento por ellos, un gran amigo con el que siempre podré contar y una empresa que me aporta gran capital, ¿qué más puedo pedir? Tras la discusión esta mañana con Emmet sobre nuestros diferentes puntos de vista el día solo ha ido a peor, nuestra competencia nos vuelve a pisar los talones estoy harto de tener que lidiar todos los días con la empresa Swan aunque espero que después del gran negocio que tengo entre manos nunca más sean un problema ni para mi empresa ni para mi familia.

Mañana mi día promete porque es mí día libre. Libre… genial tengo un día libre y no sé qué voy a hacer aparte de leer documentos relacionados con el trabajo empiezo a creer que Alice tiene razón y tengo una vida de lo más aburrida. Ahora solo quiero dormir, mañana será otro día.

Son las 12 de la noche y no sé porque extraña razón hay alguien llamando como loco a la puerta de mi apartamento al que es casi imposible acceder. Perfecto Emmet con ganas de fiesta lo que me faltaba para terminar de completar el día.

-Venga Edward vamos a tomar algo- me dijo Emmet lleno de energía

-Emmet, ¿has visto qué hora es?- dije algo molesto

-Vamos Edward pareces un viejo ¿Cuántos años tienes, 100?- me dijo burlándose de mi

-Está bien Emmet, y ¿donde se supone que iremos?- estaba convencido de que los paparazis nos perseguirían y no me apetecía para nada aparecer en primera página de todos los periódicos.

-Por ese motivo voy vestido normal Edward, con traje llamaríamos la atención además conozco un lugar perfecto, nadie nos va a conocer ni nadie nos buscaría allí- Emmet estaba totalmente convencido de ello

-Espérame ahora bajo- no lo podía creer había accedido a las peticiones de Emmet, aunque realmente ahora mismo la idea no me disgustaba al contrario, me estaba empezando a resultar tentadora.

Me puse unos jeans un poco rotos y una camisa azul, cogí mi cazadora y nos fuimos al misterioso lugar que Emmet había encontrado.

Cuando lo vi supe porque nadie en su sano juicio nos buscaría allí. Era un simple bar de copas para tomar algo nada más, con un poco de música de fondo y no era el lugar más glamuroso del mundo. No sabía que en Nueva York existían estos sitios. Al final debería agradecerle esto a Emmet.

Nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos algo para tomar, después del duro día necesitaba algo fuerte así que pedí un whisky. Emmet hablaba por los codos, creo que hablaba por los dos pues yo no había dicho aun ni una sola palabra. Estábamos muy tranquilos hasta que dos señoritas se nos acercaron a mi amigo y a mí. De manera muy educada les hicimos entender que no necesitábamos compañía y no estábamos interesados en entablar conversación.

-Pensé que ibas a conocerlas, como estas esperando a la mujer de tu vida es mejor empezar a buscar- le dije a mi amigo a modo de burla

-Edward ella vendrá a mis brazos será algo natural que surgirá, no tengo que ir buscando ella aparecerá y en ese momento sabré que es ella-

Mi amigo siempre conseguía sorprenderme esa respuesta por su parte no la esperaba ni por asomo.

Tras pasar unas horas en ese lugar decidimos irnos, ambos nos habíamos desahogado y ahora estábamos listos para dormir aunque a mí personalmente me costaría conciliar el sueño después de las copas. Cuando me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ese lugar me quede petrificado en la barra de tal forma que tuve que sujetarme de la barra para no caerme de narices. Dos hermosos ojos color chocolate que pararon mi corazón, cosa que noté después cuando tuve que recordar cómo se respiraba. Era un ángel, era la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiese podido ni imaginar. Mis ganas de salir de ese lugar se esfumaron en el momento en que su sonrisa apareció en su rostro y solo deseaba gritarle que me mirara. Tener esos ojos cálidos mirándote debe ser la experiencia más inolvidable del mundo.


	4. Capítulo 3: He descubierto que mi color

**Capítulo 3: He descubierto que mi color favorito es el verde**

Estaba muy cansada después de un día tan duro como el de hoy, no lo digo por mi trabajo sino porque últimamente no duermo bien, no consigo conciliar el sueño y cuando lo consigo empieza a sonar el despertador. Jasper dice que debería hacer deporte, agotar más mi cuerpo porque mi mente sí que estaba realmente agotada. Hoy es viernes y tocaba ir a cenar a casa de mi padre, genial es lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo.

Pensándolo mejor la idea de Jasper no me desagradaba del todo así que iré a buscarlo y le propondré salir a correr. A los 5 minutos de que ese pensamiento cruzara por mi cabeza, Jasper apareció como si lo hubiera llamado y juntos nos dirigimos al ascensor.

Oye Jasper, ¿te apetece que salgamos a correr ahora un rato?- realmente no estaba segura de que fuera a aceptar.

Vaya no creí que mi idea te fuera a gustar tanto Bella- dijo mi amigo bastante asombrado.

Necesito aire estoy un poco agobiada y que mejor que hacer un poco de ejercicio con tu mejor amigo jeje.

Bueno pues en 10 minutos nos encontramos en Central Park y corremos unos kilómetros- mi amigo parecía muy emocionado con la idea

A mí la idea empezaba a hacerme muchísima ilusión y me fui a casa lo más rápido que pude teniendo en cuenta el horrible tráfico de la gran ciudad. Quizás si hacer ejercicio con mi amigo funcionaba debería proponerle hacerlo todos los días.

Después de un gran atasco conseguí llegar a mi apartamento con el tiempo justo para ponerme mi ropa de hacer deporte e ir en busca de Jasper pero cuando me disponía a salir alguien llamó a mi puerta. Abrí y para mi sorpresa era Rosalie.

Oye Rose lo siento he quedado con Jas para ir a correr, ¿nos vemos luego?- le dije esperando que no se enfadara mucho.

¿Qué?, no soñarlo Bella. No hay nada mejor para un día duro, sobre todo si es viernes, que salir a tomar una copa-

Rosalie enserio Jasper me estará esperando lo siento, quizás otro día- después de decir esas palabras me arrepentí, pues el rostro de Rosalie daba miedo.

¿Me estas rechazando por ir a correr? Sobre mi cadáver Isabella Swan. Cámbiate! Te vienes conmigo ahora y es una orden- dijo de forma contundente.

Rosalie – intente protestar pero no sirvió de nada, nadie puede contra Rosalie Hale.

Vamos Bella cámbiate, yo llamo a mi hermano para avisarle de que no irás porque tienes otros planes conmigo-

Dile que tú me estas obligando a ir contigo que yo quería ir a correr- con su mirada Rosalie me dejó claro que no estaba para bromas, así que sin más subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

Desde mi habitación pude escuchar a Rosalie llamar a Jasper para explicarle cual era su nuevo plan al que me había arrastrado sin darme oportunidad a negarme.

Abrí mi armario y miré que me podía poner, tampoco sabía dónde me iba a llevar Rosalie y entonces me di cuenta de algo,¡ Rosalie llevaba ropa informal! Vestía unos vaqueros negros muy ceñidos y una camisa de un fuerte color rojo que resaltaba su piel de muñeca de porcelana y el conjunto iba muy bien acompañado de unos finos tacones rojos a conjunto con la camisa, realmente iba espectacular. Así que decidí imitar su estilo informal y cogí mis vaqueros favoritos que en mi opinión realzan mi figura pero pocas veces los uso pues no son lo más adecuado para ir a la oficina, mi blusa azul que era mi favorita y unos zapatos de tacón azules que combinaban con mi blusa dándome un toque informal pero muy sexy. Tras mirarme en el espejo del cuarto de baño decidí dejar mi pelo suelto, no lo suelo llevar así pero por algún motivo me apetecía. Cuando ya decidí que estaba lista fui en busca de Rosalie que estaba en la cocina.

¿qué haces?- pregunté curiosa

Pues creo que está claro Bella, hago la cena. No podemos ir a tomar algo sin haber cenado, algún día perderás la cabeza-

Tengo que llamar a mi padre para decirle que no voy a ir a cenar con él- realmente estaba un poco apenada pero tampoco me apetecía.

Ya le he llamado yo así que no te preocupes y disfruta un poco-

Sin duda tenía una amiga que era un sol, pero un sol de esos que cuando ella aparece el resto de chicas desaparecen.

Después de una exquisita cena de mano de mi insuperable amiga Rosalie, miramos el reloj y eran las 12 de la noche.

Fuimos en su flamante coche rojo y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

¿Vamos a entrar ahí Rose?- mi cara en este momento seguro parece un poema.

Claro que sí Bella, vamos a ser dos amigas normales que van a tomar algo sin intención de llamar la atención de nadie solo para charlar y pasar un rato agradable. Es un sitio muy poco llamativo y bastante tranquilo, ¿te gusta?- preguntó mi amiga esbozando una sonrisa

Me encanta Rose-

Así que sin más entramos en ese lugar llamado "Media noche". Me parece que el nombre estaba bastante acertado pues era un lugar bastante oscuro aunque como había dicho Rosalie también era tranquilo y no estaba lleno de gente y mucho menos gente conocida. Ahora somos solamente Rosalie y Bella dos amigas en busca de un rato tranquilo.

El lugar no estaba nada mal no tuvimos que hacer cola para entrar ni nada por el estilo. Cuando crucé la puerta del local no puede evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro, realmente me gustaba el ambiente era agradable sentirse una persona normal unas horas. Sentí como si alguien me llamara y miré hacia la barra y vi algo que me dejó el corazón acelerado, por un momento creí que se me iba a salir por la boca. Unos ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en los míos. Definitivamente si alguna vez había tenido un color favorito ahora mismo mi color favorito es el verde. Sentí como si pudiera ver mi alma, como si en mundo se paralizará y solo existiésemos el chico de los ojos verdes y yo. Mis manos ardían en ese momento de deseos de acariciar su rostro masculino y rozar con la punta de mis dedos esos labios tan perfectos que no podía dejar de mirar y el único pensamiento que ocupa mi cabeza es: "ojalá pudiese amanecer todos los días mirando esos ojos".


	5. Capítulo 4:Cuando ves al amor de tu vida

Hola, bueno este capítulo no habia pensado tan siquiera en escribirlo pero empecé a escribir y se me ocurrió interesante saber como se conocen Alice y Jasper y como nace su amor.

Espero que os guste, este capitulo presenta los 2 puntos de vista.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cuando ves al amor de tu vida y haces hasta lo imposible por unas palabras**

_Jasper _

Hacía ya un buen rato que estaba esperando a Bella en Central Park, pero ella no había dado señales de vida. Estaba empezando a preocuparme cuando de repente mi móvil sonó, sin mirar quien era respondí creyendo que era mi amiga diciéndome que se iba a retrasar pero me equivoque.

-Oye Bella llegas un poco tarde ¿no te parece?-

-Bella no irá hoy a correr Jasper- genial, esa era mi hermana Rosalie

-¿Por qué no vendrá? La idea de correr fue mía pero ella me dijo que quería correr hoy conmigo. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo Rose?- estaba empezando a preocuparme por Bella, faltar a una cita no era propio de ella

-La acabo de secuestrar para cenar y llevarla a tomar algo y no estás invitado a esta salida, es solamente una salida de chicas corre un poco y disfruta de Central Park nos vemos hermanito-

Y colgó sin darme la oportunidad de opinar o decirle algo. Bueno si esto iba a ser así casi que mejor empezaba a correr antes que la noche se me echara encima.

_Alice_

Estaba un poco enfadada, nadie había querido ir de compras conmigo pero eso no me detendría. Ya me encontraba en la quinta avenida dispuesta a renovar mi almario. Y después de 3 horas de compras me sentía plenamente satisfecha y contenta con todos mis nuevos modelitos. Salí de mi tienda favorita y mis ojos vieron a un dios corriendo por Central Park. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules que realmente no tenía claro si era un dios o era el único Dios que existe sobre la tierra. No podría dedicarme solamente a observar necesitaba algo más. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hablar con él? No quiero parecer una vampira al acecho y asustarle aunque no me importaría hincarle el diente. O Dios yo había tenido ese pensamiento, creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Venga Alice, ningún hombre se resiste a tus encantos- me decía a mi misma

Me puse a pensar rápidamente que era lo que podía hacer aunque solo fuera para llamar su atención quería a ese Adonis en mi vida a la de ¡YA!

De pronto sentí como si una bombilla se encendiera en mi cabecita.

- Eso es Alice es tu oportunidad.- me repetía a mi misma infundiéndome valor para lo que iba a hacer, yo Alice Cullen iba a hacer el ridículo de mi vida solo por conseguir una mirada de ese hombre espectacular.

Cogí todas las bolsas de forma que parecieran mucho más pesadas y corrí con mis zapatos de 12 centímetros de tacón como si me fuera la vida en ello con la intención de llegar cerca de él y fingir que me había torcido un tobillo pero para mi mala suerte me torcí un poco el tobillo de verdad y terminé en el suelo.

-por favor que no me haya visto, por favor, por favor – no podía dejar de repetir esas palabras en mi mente cuando de repente escuché una voz hermosa sin duda la podía comparar con el canto de los ángeles.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Levante mi vista temerosa de que fuera mi Adonis el que me hablaba y cuando vi unos ojos azules como el cielo todos mis miedos se hicieron presentes y que conste que no soy una miedosa.

-Creo que me torcí un tobillo- dije muy nerviosa

- Espere la ayudo-

Por dios, era todo un caballero me ayudó a levantarme pero entonces cuando intenté apoyar mi pie en el suelo no pude evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, mi pie estaba hinchado.

-No creo que sea algo grave, vivo cerca puedo llevarte a mi casa y ponerte un poco de hielo se te bajara la hinchazón- me ofreció él muy amablemente.

-Gracias, estoy acostumbrada a ir con estos zapatos pero no sé que me ha pasado- bueno si verte a ti y volverme loca, pensé para mis adentros

-Soy Jasper, ¿y tú eres?- me había preguntado mi nombre! Tuve que contenerme para no gritar de la emoción pero quería conocerlo y que me conociera así que como él no dijo su apellido yo tampoco diría el mío.

-Yo Alice, encantada- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo cogí por el cuello y le planté dos grandes besos en las mejillas, no podía permitirme el lujo de quedarme con las ganas de besarle aunque fuera a las mejillas.

-Un enorme placer Alice, ven vamos- casi muero cuando oigo esas palabras de su boca y siento como sus fuertes brazos me sostiene por mi pequeña cintura, realmente estaba en el mismísimo cielo.

_Jasper_

Corría tan tranquilo sumido en mis pensamientos cuando escuche a alguien quejarse, me di la vuelta y vi a una chica pequeña tirada en el piso tocando su delicado pie. Sin pensarlo me acerqué preocupado pues podría haberse hecho mucho daño.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunté intentando sonar tranquilo

Entonces ella levanto su cara hacia mí y mis ojos se encontraron con unos hermosos ojos color miel, tenía cara de princesa, o mejor de reina, me encantaría que fuera mi reina, creo que empiezo a sonar un poco cursi. Se sonrojó un poco y en el momento que vi su sonrisa se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para ella sería mi hada. Mi corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo frenético y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Perfecto puedo lidiar con un montón de hombres de negocios pero cuando he visto a mi hada me he quedado como idiotizado o sería más correcto decir enamorado.

Me presenté y me ofrecí a llevarla a casa, en realidad podría haberla llevado a un hospital que estaba cerca del lugar donde nos encontrábamos pero era una buena excusa para estar más tiempo con ella y ella no se negó así que la tome en brazos y la llevé a mi apartamento. No es el sitio más grande de todo Nueva York pero se respira mucha paz.

-¿Vives solo?- preguntó mi hada y puedo jurar que la noté nerviosa

-Sí, soy un poco solitario me gusta la tranquilidad- dije sinceramente

-Entonces creo que seriamos una buena pareja porque yo soy un poco hiperactiva- no esperaba esa respuesta pero me gustaba la idea de pareja.

Le puse un poco de hielo en su pie y poco a poco se notaba como la hinchazón iba desapareciendo, pero mi desesperación por estar más tiempo con ella aumentaba por momentos.

-¿Te apetece tomar algo?- dije no muy seguro de mi mismo

-Me encantaría- y una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro

-Entonces me ducho en 10 minutos y tomamos algo-

-Me parece perfecto, puedo ver un futuro entre nosotros- sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa de idiota apareció en mi rostro y no lo abandonó hasta que al cabo de unas horas de charlar mi pequeña hada se quedó dormida en el sofá. La llevé a mi habitación y la acosté en la cama, me acosté a su lado solo para mirarla unos instantes, luego iría a dormir al sofá para no causarle la impresión equivocada pero ella no me lo consintió. Se pegó a mí como si fuera su tabla salvavidas, lo cual no me importó para nada, y acariciando su pequeño rostro y su cabello negro me quedé dormido en la que seguro sería la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

* * *

Hoy he subido dos capítulos, mi inspiración ha venido a visitarme jajaja

espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo

besos


	6. Capítulo 5: Buscando desesperadamente a

**Capítulo 5: Buscando desesperadamente a mi ángel**

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?- Escuché a Emmet a duras penas

-Emmet, ahora mismo estoy mejor que nunca. Si alguien ha mandado a ese ángel que venga por mí porque lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mis días mirando sus ojos y adorando su belleza- ni yo mismo podía creer lo que mis labios acababan de pronunciar

- jajaja me parece que mi gran amigo acaba de sentir como su corazoncito late más rápido por alguien, ¿qué decías sobre el amor Edward? Me parece que Cupido acaba de atravesarte con su flecha- mi amigo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con esto.

-Emmet acerquémonos solo quiero oír su voz- casi le supliqué a mi amigo

-Está bien, pero luego nos vamos, estoy cansado-

Nos acercamos disimuladamente, la rocé un pequeño instante pero la electricidad que me recorrió por dentro me dejó sin respiración. Ella se giró hacia mi dirección y nuestros ojos se encontraron. En esos momentos si alguien me hubiese matado no me habría dado cuenta. Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro y por el mío también. ¿Hace cuando no sonreía a nadie de esa forma tan sincera? Creo que debo tener cara de imbécil porque Emmet se está riendo bastante de mí. No podía apartar mi mirada de la suya era como si toda mi vida me hubiera faltado una parte importante de mi ser y ahora mismo lo acababa de encontrar. Parece ser que al ver que yo no le decía nada, y ella a mí tampoco mi gran amigo Emmet me dio un empujoncito, literalmente hablando, me empujó sobre ella, la pobre creo que se asustó pues su rostro cambio al ver mi cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Mis manos se posaron en su cintura y las suyas en mi pecho. Mi corazón parecía que estuviese haciendo una carrera a contrarreloj y pensé que saldría disparado de mi pecho. Como si todo un rayo me hubiese caído encima todo mi cuerpo fue recorrido por una gran corriente eléctrica y nuestras miradas seguían unidas hasta que ella desvió su mirada y miró el suelo.

Es normal Edward no os conocéis, debe sentirse incomoda- pensé para mis adentros. Era momento de decirle algo o pensaría que soy un idiota.

Hola, lo siento, mi amigo es un poco torpe- pude escuchar como Emmet dejaba de reir.

Tranquilo, no pasa nada- Dios! Era la voz más dulce que jamás había escuchado y me hablaba a mí. Ojalá el mundo se congelara en este instante para no tener que separarme de ella nunca.

Soy Edward- iba a decirle mi apellido pero de normal o se asustan por mi poder o solo me quieren por mi dinero, con ella me gustaría que fuera algo especial.

Yo…Bella- guau, hasta su nombre le hacía honor a su belleza, aunque por su sonrojo puedo jurar que es una chica un poco tímida, eso me gusta no suelo encontrarme con mujeres así.

¿Estás sola?- genial Edward, como semejante ángel va a estar sola, en que cabeza se puede imaginar eso, a claro, en la mía.

No, he venido con una amiga a la que acabo de perder de vista así que supongo que ahora mismo estoy sola- no me miraba directamente a los ojos, eso me inquietaba, ¿ la estaré molestando?

Si quieres podemos tomar algo, debo disculparme por mi amigo- le hice mi maravillosa sonrisa a la que ninguna chica se resiste, espero que con ella también funcione.

¿no te ibas?- ¿qué? A claro, estaba casi en la salida, genial aparte de guapa, es observadora.

Iba a tomar un poco el aire- mentí descaradamente- Entonces, ¿tomamos algo?- solo rogaba por qué no dijese que no

Está bien, no creo que sea nada malo- y en ese momento mordió su labio inferior, no hagas eso o no respondo de mi, mis labios arden en deseos de probar los tuyos, definitivamente si le hubiese dicho eso la habría asustado.

Vamos a la barra- dije finalmente y sin pensarlo la tome de la cintura para guiarla hacia un lugar de la barra un poco alejado para poder charlar más tranquilamente, parece que mi roce no la incomodo pues no hizo ademán de apartarse.

Pedimos unas bebidas y me di cuenta que no tomaba alcohol, chica sana, otro punto a su favor.

Hablamos de todo un poco, aficiones, cosas que nos apasionan, me impresionó que los dos compartiéramos el mismo gusto por la música clásica y cuando le dije que tocaba el piano sus ojos brillaron de emoción, tal vez debería invitarla un día a mi casa y tocar para ella, la verdad es que desde que vi sus ojos una melodía me rondaba por la cabeza, cuando regrese a casa la plasmaré en una hoja para que no se me olvide.

Sin darnos cuenta el amanecer nos sorprendió y su móvil sonó.

Lo siento Edward, tengo que irme- no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado, la noche con ella había llegado a su fin.

No te preocupes Bella, espero que nos volvamos a ver, me das tu…- no pude terminar de pedirle su teléfono cuando levante mi vista del mío se había ido. Y escuché una voz detrás de mí.

Oye Eddie, ¿nos podemos ir ya?- me había olvidado de Emmet por completo.

Si, vámonos- no pude evitar que un suspiro se escapara de mis labios

¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Estás triste pequeño?- dijo Emmet con la clara intención de reírse de mí.

Estoy un poco decepcionado, no tengo ni su número de teléfono y solamente se su nombre-

Venga hombre, seguro que la vuelves a ver- en realidad Emmet sabía cómo animarme pues esas palabras me llenaron de ilusión.

_Una semana más tarde_

Ya había pasado una semana y no la había vuelto a ver, todas las noches iba a ese lugar donde la encontré, todas las noches la melodía que escribí para ella sonaba en mi casa pero ella no estaba conmigo para escucharme.

El trabajo se me hacia complicado y no tenía ganas de nada, bueno si que tenía ganas de algo, de volver a escuchar su voz.

Oye Edward, ¿y si contratas a un detective?- Emmet y sus brillantes ideas.

No Emmet, yo mismo la encontraré, volveré a ir a ese lugar, haré lo que sea, pero la voy a encontrar y la voy a invitar a cenar- estaba decidido a no dejarla escapar.

Vale, vale, yo solo daba ideas-

Lo sé Emm, lo siento, últimamente estoy de mal humor-

¿No me digas?, no lo había notado- Emmet y su sarcasmo, no había nadie que le ganase.

Holaaaaa- genial la que faltaba, mi hermana Alice.

Alice, nunca llamas a la puerta, podrías empezar a hacerlo- no quería reñir a Alice pero estaba frustrado.

Edward no seas gruñón, ya me ha dicho Emmet que has conocido a alguien- bien, mi mejor amigo es una abuela cotilla.

Veo que las noticias vuelan- dije mirando a Emmet fijamente.

Te ayudaré a encontrarla- quizás Alice pudiera hacer algo por mi ella siempre encuentra todo lo que quiere.

Gracias, si la encuentras te regalo lo que me pidas- y le estaría agradecido toda la vida.

Entonces me voy a poner a ello, ¿Qué sabes de ella?- pues…

Se llama Bella-

¿y?- preguntó un poco impaciente

Nada más-

Esto será complicado- y se marcho sin decir nada más.

Estaba inquieto así que mire por la gran ventana de mi despacho desde donde se podía ver todo Central Park, había niños jugando, viejecitos hablando y gente corriendo. Un momento, ese cabello color chocolate, esa figura tan perfecta como un ángel, no puede ser que sea ella, ¿o sí? No me quedaría con la duda, bajé rápido hacia Central Park, bueno todo lo rápido que puede ir un ascensor y teniendo en cuenta que estoy en las últimas plantas del edificio.

En el ascensor me quité la corbata y desabroche un poco mi camisa, aunque correr con traje iba a ser un poco extraño. Estaba nervioso mi corazón iba a 100 por hora, no podía tranquilizarme, estaba tan cerca de poder verla, tocarla, besarla… no Edward, besarla todavía no.

Por fin llegué a Central Park y corrí tras ella, cuanto la podía tocar la cogí del brazo.

Bella…- no podía ni respirar de la emoción del momento cuando por fin ella se giró para encararme.


	7. Capítulo 6: Por fin unos minutos a tu la

**Capítulo 6: Por fin unos minutos a tu lado**

_Por fin llegué a Central Park y corrí tras ella, cuanto la podía tocar la cogí del brazo._

_Bella…- no podía ni respirar de la emoción del momento cuando por fin ella se giró para encararme._

Y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía, no eran los ojos chocolate de mi Bella, tengo tantas ganas de verla que no lo soporto más, si paso un día más sin verla creo que me voy a volver loco. Es la dueña de mis sueños, de mi corazón y tan solo compartimos un rato juntos y charlando. Pero se ha quedado grabada en mi alma, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza y me muero de ganas de verla, olerla, sentirla, darle una pequeña caricia, un pequeño roce no me importa pero tenerla cerca, porque tenerla lejos me pone ansioso nunca me había sentido así.

Le pedí disculpas a la chica que tuvo el honor de ser confundida con mi Bella. No tenía ánimos para volver a la oficina así que decidí tomar un poco el aire y fui a mi lugar favorito para tomar un café, necesitaba olvidarme un poco de todo aunque sabía que de Bella no me iba a poder olvidar nunca. Mi móvil empezó a sonar, era Emmet. No me apetecía hablar con nadie así que colgué el móvil y lo apagué. Mi amigo me mataría por eso pero no era buena compañía para nadie en ese momento.

Me puse en la cola para pedir mí café para llevar, había mucha gente pero yo no veía a nadie, solo el suelo cuando vi que a la chica que había delante de mí se le cayó el bolso y cuando se agachó a recoger sus cosas un olor muy familiar me llegó y mi corazón que minutos antes estaba pequeñito y a punto de desaparecer se hinchó y se hizo enorme. Me agaché para ayudarla y roce su mano pues no podía ver su cara porque estaba concentrada en el suelo. Pero al sentir mi roce y esa corriente eléctrica que siento cuando toco a mi Bella levantó la vista hacia mí. Y ahí estaban, mis ojos chocolate favoritos. Una enorme sonrisa ocupó todo mi rostro y el suyo también aunque un pequeño rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Hola – dije en casi un susurro, no encontraba mi voz, pero no me importaba porque la había encontrado a ella.

Hola- dijo como avergonzada y emocionada.

Será mejor que terminemos de recoger esto- dije divertido por su rubor

Si, gracias Edward- dijo mi nombre, que bien se escuchaba si salía de sus labios, cada vez que lo decía mi nombre me gustaba más.

¿Tienes prisa Bella? Podemos tomarnos el café allí- dije señalando una mesa un poco apartada, no quería que los periodistas nos vieran y empezaran a acosarla, mi pobre princesa no lo merecía.

Me parece perfecto- y me dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

No le hizo gracia pero no lo pude evitar y la invité al café. Fuimos a la mesa que habíamos visto antes y nos sentamos. Sin pensarlo mucho lo solté.

Te he estado buscando ¿sabes?- ella pareció sorprenderse por mi declaración.

Yo también te he buscado- dijo con el rostro clavado en la mesa, mi corazón iba a salir disparado en 3, 2,1.

Podríamos solucionar eso- ella pareció no entenderme, así que le aclaré lo que quería decir.- Me refería a intercambiar números de teléfono-

Claro, creo que sería una buena idea- y me dedicó esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Intercambiamos teléfonos, hablamos de la coincidencia de encontrarnos en ese lugar que era el lugar favorito de los dos.

¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?- dije con la esperanza de un sí.

¿Hoy te parece bien?- dijo sonrojada

Me parece perfecto, pero me gustaría algo intimo me refiero a no llamar demasiado la atención ya sabes solo Edward y Bella-

Eso es un ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- ambos reímos por lo que ella había dicho y realmente era lo que yo había querido decir, me encanta esta mujer.

Puedo cocinar para ti- de acuerdo la cocina no era mi fuerte necesitaría ayuda de Alice pero tenerla en mi casa me resultaba la idea más tentadora del mundo.

Entonces a las 9 en tu casa, ¿no?-

Perfecto, ahora te explico donde está- le explique cómo llegar a mi casa

Es una zona de lujo- dijo divertida

Tengo un buen empleo y como estoy solo me lo puedo permitir- y si viviera con 50 personas también me lo podría permitir pensé para mis adentros.

Pero nada de trabajo, solo Edward y Bella- dijo ella, y me hizo sonreír que ella quisiera lo mismo que yo.

Creo que estaba pensando lo mismo- la vi que miró su móvil y su cara cambió por completo.

Me tengo que ir, lo siento Edward es muy tarde- mi cara debió parecerle un poema todo mi buen humor se estaba esfumando.

Lo entiendo, yo también tengo que volver al trabajo- y le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz.

Ella se levantó y pasó a mi lado. No pude evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios y sin darme cuenta lo sentí. Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y me giré para ver sus ojos, me sonreía de forma sincera y sentí que mi buen humor regresaba a mí para no dejarme en mucho rato.

Nos vemos esta noche Edward

Me muero de ganas de que sea esta noche- dije sinceramente.

Y ahora fui yo el que le dio un beso en la mejilla aunque cerca de los labios intencionalmente claro.

Así nos despedimos y yo regresé al trabajo con mi sonrisa tonta en la cara, realmente estoy enamorado. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Debo reconocer que también sentía miedo por este sentimiento tan fuerte pero me daba igual, solo quería estar con Bella para siempre.

Cuando llegué a la oficina eso era un caos, Emmet se puso a gritarme por no haber respondido al móvil, pero estaba ocupado y de demasiado buen humor como para que eso me afectara. Me encerré en mi despacho para llamar a Alice para que me ayudara a preparar la cena, luego ya lidiaría con el trabajo.

De momento, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era mi gran cita con mi querida princesa, reina de mi corazón y mi Bella.


	8. Capítulo 7: Mi gran noche, ¿o no?

**Capítulo 7: Mi gran noche, ¿o no?**

Aun recuerdo esa noche cuando conocí a Edward, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Había conocido a un hombre guapo, atento, inteligente y que no se interesaba por mi dinero más que nada porque no sabía que lo tenía.

No había podido dejar de pensar en él y mi trabajo me absorbió demasiado durante estos días, tras ponerme nerviosa e irme sin pedirle su teléfono porque a Rose le dio prisa por abandonar el local no supe nada más de él.

No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza era algo más fuerte que yo, solamente quería volver a mirar esos ojos verdes y sentir su cálido olor. Me decidí a buscarle, le pedí ayuda a Jasper pero últimamente no me prestaba demasiada atención, ni siquiera me había vuelto a decir de ir a correr con él, parece que había encontrado algo mejor que hacer o quizás hubiese conocido a alguien, aunque creo que me hubiera enterado, es mi amigo. A Rose no se lo podía decir, pondría el grito en el cielo para que se lo presentara, si Rosalie no lo aprobaba no podía estar con él, bueno aunque en este caso me daba igual la opinión de mi amiga y espero que me perdone por esto. Pero si se me ofrecía la oportunidad de estar con Edward no la iba a rechazar.

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vi y estaba realmente desesperada, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, mi trabajo se estaba resintiendo y me estaba asfixiando dentro de mi amplia oficina. Así que sin decirle nada a nadie me fui a mi lugar favorito para tomar un café y relajarme. Quería olvidarme del mundo que me rodeaba y sumergirme en un mundo que deseaba, un mundo que se podría llamar Edward.

Cuando por fin tuve mi café, gracias a mi torpeza mi bolso se me cayó. Me agaché a recoger mis cosas con resignación cuando vi una mano que me estaba ayudando, por algún motivo nuestras manos se rozaron y de inmediato supe quién era el dueño de esa maravillosa mano. Con un poco de temor levanté mi vista y ahí estaban los dos ojos verdes con los que soñaba todos los días y que aparecían frente a mí con solo cerrar mis ojos. No pude evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro y más cuando también apareció en el suyo, mi corazón ya no respondía a mi solo a él. Desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que siempre sería de él aunque no sabía si el suyo también seria mío, sin duda debería averiguarlo.

Hola – dijo en un susurro, se le notaba nervioso pero seguro no más que yo.

Hola- dije un poco avergonzada y emocionada.

Será mejor que terminemos de recoger esto- dijo divertido

Si, gracias Edward- dije su nombre, que agradable era pronunciarlo.

¿Tienes prisa Bella? Podemos tomarnos el café allí- dijo señalando una mesa un poco apartada, cosa que me pareció perfecta para no llamar la atención.

Me parece perfecto- dije sin poder ocultar mi alegría.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar, aunque estaba un poco disgustada porque no dejó que yo pagara mi café, no pude seguir enfadada con él después de que me dijo que me había estado buscando. ¿Podría ser que él tuviera el mismo deseo de verme que yo a él? La idea me entusiasmó y la conversación me gustó. Mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho cuando Edward me dijo:

¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?- dijo dejándome fuera de combate

¿Hoy te parece bien?- dije sonrojada, parecía muy desesperada pero no me importaba

Me parece perfecto, pero me gustaría algo intimo me refiero a no llamar demasiado la atención ya sabes solo Edward y Bella-

Eso es un ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- ambos reímos por lo que había dejado salir por mi boca. Su sonrisa era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Puedo cocinar para ti- eso me sorprendió y me gustó.

Entonces a las 9 en tu casa, ¿no?- quería confirmar que esto no era un sueño.

Perfecto, ahora te explico donde está-

Es una zona de lujo- dije entusiasmada por la idea de conocer su casa.

Tengo un buen empleo y como estoy solo me lo puedo permitir- y me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

Pero nada de trabajo, solo Edward y Bella- dije para dejar claro que quería conocerle de manera personal.

Creo que estaba pensando lo mismo- de repente mi móvil sonó, genial Jasper parecía necesitarme urgentemente en el peor momento de todos.

Me tengo que ir, lo siento Edward es muy tarde- pobrecito me miro con unos ojitos que me lo quería comer a besos.

Lo entiendo, yo también tengo que volver al trabajo- y ahí estaba otra vez su sonrisa torcida. Me encanta este hombre.

Me levanté dispuesta a irme cuando le escuche suspirar, entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía, así que sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Y luego sin esperarlo, él me devolvió el beso. Dios fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Resignada por el poco tiempo que había podido disfrutar de su compañía, volví a mi oficina donde Jasper me esperaba impaciente.

¿Qué ocurre Jasper?-dije sin saber que me esperaba

He conocido a alguien Bella, es espectacular, no tengo palabras para describirla- vaya eso me dejo fuera de combate

Eso es genial Jas, ¿Cómo se llama?- realmente tenía curiosidad, Jasper nunca se había interesado en ninguna mujer que no fuésemos Rosalie o yo.

Se llama Alice y sé que no le gusta mucho correr pero todos los días corremos juntos, lo hace para que pasemos más tiempo juntos, realmente creo que le gusto- y mi amigo se sonrojó, esto sí que era nuevo.

Haz algo tu por ella, por ejemplo ir de compras-

Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar, que podía hacer por ella, muchas gracias Bella- me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue.

En ese instante me di cuenta de algo, un beso en la mejilla es algo que se hace entre amigos pero yo no quería los labios de Edward en mi mejilla los quería sobre mis labios. Ni yo misma podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Pero esta noche voy a cenar con él.

_Unas horas más tarde_

Ya estaba lista para ir a casa de Edward, llevaba ropa informal unos jeans y una camisa simple de color azul. Cuando iba a salir de mi casa me encontré a Jacob Black, el hijo de un gran amigo de mi padre con el cual tenía intención de que mantuviese un romance para poder hacer negocios con la constructora Black.

Hola, lo siento Jacob tengo que irme tengo una cita- dije rápidamente con la esperanza de que pillara lo que quería decirle y se fuera pero no fue así

Claro, tienes una cita conmigo Bella, tu padre me ha dicho que te saque a cenar y yo estoy encantado con la idea, desde la última fiesta a la que asististe no te he vuelto a ver ni me has llamado eres difícil de localizar.- estaba muy seguro de que iría con él pero esa no era mi intención.

Enserio he quedado, otro día ya quedamos mejor, tengo prisa- intenté escapar y en ese instante mi móvil sonó. Genial mi padre.

Después de hablar con el 5 minutos me di cuenta que no podía elegir estaba totalmente obligada a ir con Black a cenar o esto me traería consecuencias graves, como que mi padre empiece a buscar algo raro en mi vida, no puedo correr el riesgo que encuentre a Edward, es el único que me da libertad si mi padre nos separara yo me moriría y si a él le hiciese algo también. Sintiendo como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos me cambié y me fui con Black a la cena más larga de toda mi vida.

Disimuladamente tomé el móvil y le mandé un mensaje a Edward.

_Lo siento mucho Edward he tenido un imprevisto no voy a poder ir a nuestra cita, espero que la podamos recuperar pronto. No consigo sacarte de mi cabeza te echo de menos. Bella_

Y se lo mandé, ni yo misma podía creer todo lo que había escrito, pero realmente era lo que sentía, no quería llorar pero me sentía muy triste. Ahora solo me tocaba aguantar esta estúpida cena y tener la esperanza que Edward no me odiara.


	9. Capítulo 8: Mi corazón te echa de menos

**Capítulo 8: Mi corazón te echa de menos**

Tras hacerme cargo de todo el lío que había montado en la oficina, me senté en mi gran sillón mirando por el ventanal de mi oficina. De repente escuché el sonido de la puerta que me sacó de mis pensamientos que estaban todos ocupados por mi Bella. Me giré para ver quién había entrado. Era mi hermana Alice.

Entró con sus andares de bailarina y me sonrió ampliamente.

Cuéntame que hay de nuevo, porque por tu cara deduzco que has visto a Bella.- siempre tan observadora, a veces me da la impresión que es vidente.

Bien, esta noche hemos quedado para cenar en mi casa.- una sonrisa de idiota enamorado apareció en mi rostro y sus ojos brillaron de la emoción por la noticia que le había dado.

Quería pedirte ayuda Alice, creo que me he metido en un lio- dije sinceramente

No me digas,¿ te has ofrecido para cocinar?- siempre daba en el blanco, esa es mi hermana

Si Alice y ya sabes que no es lo mío, nunca suelo cocinar más que un café y eso no cuenta como plato, ¿ayudarías a tu pobre y enamorado hermano?- le hice mi mejor cara de niño a punto de llorar.

Está bien, cuenta conmigo. Dentro de un rato en tu casa, yo me haré cargo de comprar lo necesario para que la sorprendas y no hagas el ridículo, jamás dejaría que un hermano mío hiciera el ridículo y menos delante de la mujer de la que está enamorado.- dijo la última palabra como si fuera una palabra mágica pero lo que dijo después me dejó sin palabras, aunque Alice solía tener ese efecto en mí.

Yo también estoy enamorada Edward, por eso sé cómo te sientes, te lo presentaré, pero de momento encarguémonos de tu cita.- realmente Alice estaba muy emocionada.

Gracias Alice, nos vemos en casa- cuando mi hermana se fue, recogí mis cosas y me fui a casa.

Por algún motivo, hoy mi casa me parece el mejor lugar del mundo, ese que dentro de unas pocas horas iba a compartir con la mujer que tiene mi corazón desde el mismo momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Me cambié de ropa y me puse algo más cómodo, unos vaqueros un poco rotos y una camisa de manga corta blanca. Muy informal.

Al poco rato Alice llegó con un montón de bolsas, tiene un problema con las compras ya sea ropa o comida.

Juntos nos metimos en la cocina, todavía no sabía que me deparaba la noche ni tampoco que me había preparado mi hermana para que cocinara sin quemar la casa. Nos decidimos por un poco de pasta según Alice, si se llamaba Bella le gustaría la pasta, jamás comprendo el razonamiento de Alice.

Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra. Estuve indeciso de si mandarle algún mensaje a Bella para recordarle nuestra cita pero tampoco quería que pensara que soy un pesado.

Alice no me has hablado de tu príncipe azul- dije para hacerla sonrojar

Es perfecto así lo describiría- guau, realmente estaba enamorada

Y ¿Cómo se llama?- debería investigarle

No te lo voy a decir, seguro que tu intención es investigarle hasta encontrar algo oscuro en su pasado para apartarme de él- me había pillado.

Solo quiero lo mejor para la mejor hermana del mundo-

Venga Edward ahora ocupémonos de que sorprendas a Bella y ya hablaremos de Jasper- se le escapó el nombre.

Está bien, solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar-

Nos pusimos a cocinar y en unas horas la cena estaba lista.

Es casi la hora, será mejor que me vaya- dijo mi hermana recogiendo sus cosas.

Gracias por todo Alice- dije sinceramente mientras le besaba la mejilla.

No hay de que, ya me contarás mañana que tal tu cita, no te escapas de mí- y me dedicó su sonrisa traviesa, esta Alice es un pequeño demonio.

Cuando mi hermana se fue, me miré al espejo y estaba bien, empecé a ponerme nervioso y a sudar cosa poco normal en mí ya que estoy acostumbrado al estrés.

Me senté en el sofá pero no podía con los nervios así que me senté en el piano y me dispuse a tocar una melodía que apareció en mi cabeza cuando cerré los ojos y apareció ante mí una hermosa chica con ojos color chocolate, sin duda, mi Bella.

Miré mi reloj, ya era la hora, Bella no tardaría en llegar. Cada minuto estaba más nervioso hasta que mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje. Cogí el móvil y miré su contenido.

_Lo siento mucho Edward he tenido un imprevisto no voy a poder ir a nuestra cita, espero que la podamos recuperar pronto. No consigo sacarte de mi cabeza te echo de menos. Bella_

Sentí como mi corazón se partía en mil trocitos pequeños, ella pensaba en mí, eso me alegraba pero no verla me dejaba realmente destrozado.

Estuve más de una hora sentado en el sofá, sin ganas de nada. La cena se había enfriado por completo, me sentía mal por Alice pero ahora mismo era yo el que estaba mal. Solo era una cita pero para mí significaba pasar tiempo con mi ángel, conocerla, hablar con ella, que su olor se quedara en mi casa pero toda mi ilusión se esfumó.

Ya era tarde así que decidí irme a la cama, sin esperarlo el timbré de mi casa sonó. Me acerque a la puerta y abrí, pensé que sería Emmet por la hora que era.

Pero todo mi mundo se paralizó cuando mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos color chocolate. No podía ser. ¡Era Bella!

Hola- dijo tímidamente

Hola, no te esperaba- fui sincero pero sonó muy triste eso de mi boca

Lo siento- y agachó su mirada, en ese momento me sentí un estúpido, la tenía ahí, en mi casa y conmigo, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

No Bella, estoy encantado que estés aquí- en ese momento ella levantó la vista y me sonrió, sentí como mi corazón volvía a unirse y ahora era más grande de lo que había sido antes. Estaba feliz.

Pasa Bella por favor- dije de forma cortés.

Sé que es tarde pero ¿te apetece una peli y un poco de helado? Aunque si me invitas a cenar tampoco me importaría no he cenado- mi corazón iba a explotar, había traído un DVD y helado y quería cenar conmigo. Definitivamente soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Me apetece mucho-

Bella se acercó a mí y rozo con su mano mi cara. No lo pude evitar al sentir su contacto cálido quería sentirla más. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos y juraría que en ellos vi deseo o quizás ¿amor?.


	10. Capítulo 9: No pienso más que en ti

**Capítulo 9: No pienso más que en ti**

Y aquí estoy yo, sentada en un restaurante, con unos tacones que odio, con un vestido que ahora mismo deja de ser uno de mis favoritos, y con el hombre que menos deseo estar en estos momentos. Jacob Black.

Después de mandarle el mensaje a Edward me siento realmente mal, él no me ha contestado. ¿Se habrá enfadado? La verdad es que lo entendería, teníamos una cita y no he ido. Aunque mi corazón se muera de ganas de salir corriendo de aquí e ir a su casa, pasar la noche con él. Debe ser increíble besar esos labios. Si esta noche consigo verle le voy a besar. No puedo seguir así necesito hacerlo. Mis labios le necesitan y mi corazón también.

Mi acompañante, Jacob, hablaba de muchas cosas aunque la verdad no le estaba prestando atención. Mi mente solo estaba en un lugar que todavía no conocía con el chico más maravilloso del mundo, mi Edward, espera había dicho MI, genial Bella, estas enamorada. Solo llevábamos en el restaurante unas horas y yo ya no lo soportaba más. Decidí ir al baño antes de que llegara el camarero a preguntar que queríamos de postre. Me miré al espejo y se me ocurrió una brillante idea. Pensar que mi plan podía salir bien y en menos de una hora podría estar con Edward hizo que en mi cara se pintara una sonrisa que había estado ausente durante toda la noche. Era mi momento.

Bella concéntrate, esto tiene que salir bien o no podré ver a Edward- me dije a mi misma.

Abrí mi bolso y cogí mi maquillaje, primero me lave un poco la cara y luego me puse un maquillaje de un tono más claro que el que suelo utilizar, hice que en mi rostro aparecieran como unas pequeñas ojeras, realmente sí que parecía que había vomitado y me encontraba fatal. Debo ser una mala persona pero en estos momentos no me importa mentirle a Black, porque gracias a esa mentida podré estar con Edward. Espero que Jacob no le vaya a contar esto a Charlie, si se entera de que escapé de la "cita" que él planeó me mandara solo dios sabe a dónde. Mi padre es muy obvio, seguro planea comprometerme con Jacob para obtener beneficios con ese enlace, sigue sin entender que ya no estamos en la época en que la gente se casa por dinero o por tierras, estamos en el siglo XXI y si me caso será por amor y seguro que no será con Jacob.

Con mi peor cara salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde estábamos. Cuando Jacob me vio casi le da un ataque.

Debo de estar horrible- pensé, conteniendo una carcajada por su cara.

Y por fin, él habló.

Bella, tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?- vaya pregunta

No Jacob, me encuentro fatal creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, gracias por la cena- cogí mi abrigo y me decidí a salir corriendo de allí aunque los zapatos no me lo permitían.

Espera Bella, yo te llevo, pago la cuenta y nos vamos- genial parece que no será tan sencillo como yo pensaba.

Cuando ya estuvo todo solucionado subimos a su coche y me llevó a casa.

¿Quieres que me quede a cuidarte toda la noche?- preguntó muy ilusionado

No, voy a estar bien solo necesito dormir pero gracias, buenas noches- y le cerré la puerta antes de que se acercara a mí para besarme. Pobre chico cree que yo también correspondo sus sentimientos aunque nunca le he dado esperanzas ni le he hecho ilusiones, pero creo que Charlie se ha encargado de eso.

Corrí hacia mi cuarto y me puse la ropa que en un primer momento llevaba, la ropa que me había puesto para mi verdadera cita con el chico que verdaderamente ocupa mi corazón. Edward, solo pronunciar su nombre y el corazón casi me sale del pecho.

Me lavé la cara porque realmente tenía un aspecto horrible. Miré por la ventana para confirmar que Jacob se había ido y fui corriendo a por mi coche para ver a mi príncipe cuando antes.

No había mucho tráfico así que llegue sin problemas y tampoco tuve problemas al entrar, me di cuenta de que estaba hambrienta porque no había comido nada durante la cena. Suerte que antes de llegar a casa de Edward compré un poco de helado y cogí una película, realmente me sentía culpable y quería compensarle. Cuando llamé a su puerta no había mirado ni el reloj, igual estaba acostado o peor enfadado conmigo. Mis temores se apoderaron de mí hasta que la puerta se abrió. Y pude ver esos ojos verdes que tan loca me tienen.

Hola- dije tímidamente

Hola, no te esperaba- fue sincero pero y sonó triste, me sentí muy mal por eso.

Lo siento- no pude evitar mirar el piso, me sentía muy culpable por hacerle sentir mal.

No Bella, estoy encantado que estés aquí- en ese momento no pude evitar mirarle y sonreírle de la forma más sincera que jamás había sonreído a alguien.

Pasa Bella por favor- dijo de forma cortés.

Sé que es tarde pero ¿te apetece una peli y un poco de helado? Aunque si me invitas a cenar tampoco me importaría no he cenado- dije eso con un poco de temor a que me rechazara pero ya estaba dicho. Me apetecía mucho estar con él.

Me apetece mucho- cuando dijo eso creí que me iba a morir pero de felicidad. Mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

Sin poderlo evitar acaricié su cara mirando fijamente sus ojos y como si él también deseara lo mismo que yo se acercó a mí y me acordé de lo que me había prometido a mi misma si le veía esta noche. Lo cogí del cuello y lo besé. No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos besándonos en la puerta de su casa ya que no había llegado a entrar todavía. Nos separamos para poder respirar y juntamos nuestras frentes. Me di cuenta que ambos sonreíamos como dos adolescentes dándose el primer beso. Eso me gustó mucho.

¿Cenamos?- no pude evitar soltar una risita al escuchar a Edward decir eso, él tampoco había cenado y había cocinado para mí, era mi caja de sorpresas particular.

Fuimos a la cocina y calentamos la cena y nos pusimos a hablar. Hablamos mucho muchísimo, de todo lo que se nos venía a la cabeza. Después de cenar pusimos la película que había traído y comimos un poco de helado aunque debo reconocer que la película no la vimos mucho pues estábamos hablando y de vez en cuando el acariciaba mi cara o mi cabello y eso me ponía la carne de galliano porque quería más, quería acariciarle yo también. Sin pensarlo mucho casi me eché encima de él y le besé. Cuando nos tuvimos que separar para coger aire me di cuenta de que en la sala había un enorme piano, se veía antiguo pero era precioso.

¿Tocas?- le pregunte muy intrigada

Si, ¿quieres que toque para ti?- casi me da un ataque cuando oí eso.

Por favor, te lo suplico si es necesario- y una sonrisa apareció por enésima vez en mi rostro, con él era tan fácil ser yo misma, no tenia que esconderme solo ser yo sin miedo a ser juzgada o rechazada porque Edward me aceptaba.

Nos levantamos del sofá cogidos de la mano y nos sentamos en el banco del piano. Edward empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

Cuando esta terminó, me miró a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla me dijo.

Esta la has inspirado tu- sin esperarlo se acercó a mí y me besó.

En ese momento cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, sabía lo que sentía por él y lo daría todo por estar toda la vida a su lado, quería entregarle todo, ser suya y que él fuera mío. Esa noche nuestros cuerpos fueron uno y pudimos sentir como nuestros cuerpos decían lo que nuestros labios aun no habían pronunciado, que nos amábamos.


	11. Capítulo 10: El mejor despertar

**Capítulo 10: El mejor despertar**

No podía dejar de mirar su ojitos color chocolate, se notaba que estaba tan emocionada viéndome tocar el piano para ella. Aunque últimamente todo lo que hacía era por y para ella aunque no lo supiera.

Cuando terminé de tocar la pieza que había compuesto para ella, no pude evitar acariciar su tierno rostro. Es tan hermosa. No puedo evitar que sea la dueña de mis sueños, de mi corazón, de todo mí ser. Y por mis labios salió la verdad sobre esa melodía.

Esta la has inspirado tú- y no pude soportarlo más, me acerqué lentamente a ella y la bese. Juro que sus labios es lo más hermoso de este mundo y que moriría por poderlos probar todos los días.

Sentí como su piel se erizaba y como respiraba entrecortadamente cuando nos tuvimos que separar para coger un poco de aire, porque de no ser necesario yo jamás me separaría de sus labios. Desde ahora mi casa ya no serían esas cuatro paredes, mi hogar eran sus labios y mi vida su corazón. Solo quiero estar con ella siempre y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos separe.

La cogí por la cintura apretándola fuertemente a mí para sentir que era mía aunque solo fuese por unos momentos, pero ella no rechazó mi beso, al contrario. Ella me respondió el beso, es la mujer más dulce del mundo entero aunque ella es mi mundo ahora mismo. Y daría lo que fuera por congelar el tiempo y quedarnos para siempre en este momento tan lleno de amor, de sentimiento.

No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero nos encontrábamos en la habitación, la acosté suavemente sobre mi cama y simplemente me dejé llevar. Demostrándole todo el amor que mi corazón alberga y solo es para ella. Definitivamente estoy completamente enamorado, y aunque una vez creí estarlo ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás lo estuve no de la misma forma que ahora. Bella es y será la mujer de mi vida.

Sin decir nada juntamos nuestros cuerpos y sentí que nuestras almas también se juntaron en ese mismo momento. Supe que mi vida estaría ligada a la suya para siempre.

No pude decir lo que sentía en ese momento en que nos demostrábamos lo que sentíamos realmente, nos amábamos y de eso ahora mismo no había duda alguna. Al menos yo no la tenía.

Esta ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida- pensé para mí mismo cuando terminamos de hacer el amor y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Pasé mis brazos por su cintura y pegué mi pecho a su espalda, sentía su respiración. Teniéndola entre mis brazos nada era imposible, y así, con ella, yo estaba completo.

Notaba como su carita estaba roja por la excitación y como una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro y mis labios ya no pudieron callar la mayor verdad que guarda mi corazón.

Te amo – lo dije, por fin se lo dije, ahora siento miedo por el rechazo, por si ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Espero no haber metido la pata. No me responde, ni siquiera se mueve. Empiezo a pensar que se ha quedado dormida.

De repente giró su rostro y quedamos cara a cara. El roce de su mano en mi cara y mi pecho mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo que me hizo estremecerme.

Yo también te amo- estaba en el mismísimo cielo, me amaba, el ángel de mi vida me ama. No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír. Me están dando ganas hasta de llorar. Emmet se reiría de mí, se lo tengo que contar y también quiero que él y Bella se conozcan, se que se caerán bien. Pero ahora no puedo pensar en nada más que en las palabras de Bella.

Sin pensarlo muchas veces me acerqué más a ella y la abracé y bese hasta que sin darme cuenta nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Con nuestros cuerpos unidos en un abrazo lleno de amor y sintiéndome una sola persona con mi princesa.

Juró que pensé que estaba soñando, que toda mi maravillosa noche había sido un sueño cuando un rayo de sol se coló por mi ventana despertándome de mi maravilloso sueño con mi princesa. Pero miré a mi lado y ahí estaba ella, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la persona a la que más he amado en toda mi vida y estaba ahí a mi lado, junto a mí y con una sonrisa en sus labios. No lo pude evitar y le di un beso lleno de amor. Pero corto porque se la veía tan tranquila que no la quería despertar. Sin duda, para mí, este es el mejor despertar.

Decidí levantarme despacio para no despertarla después de estar más de una hora mirándola dormir plácidamente en mis brazos.

Me fui al baño y me di una ducha a regañadientes porque no quería que el aroma de mi ángel desapareciera de mi piel pero era algo necesario. Esperaba tenerla conmigo todo el día y así no olvidar su perfume. Aunque para mí, ahora ese era el perfume del mundo y de mi vida. Sin sentir su aroma no podría seguir viviendo. Me he dado cuenta que si ahora mismo Bella desapareciese de mi vida yo no podría vivir, no lo soportaría y removería cielo y tierra hasta poderla tener de nuevo a mi lado.

Cuando salí de la ducha ella seguía dormida así que cogí mi teléfono para llamar a Emmet, hoy tenía una cita con él pero teniendo a esa diosa en mi cama no iba a ir con mi amigo. Así que tenía que anular mi cita. Me quedé de espaldas a la cama mirando por la ventana envuelto en la toalla para no tener la tentación de quedarme mirándola toda la vida aunque era una opción que me gustaba demasiado.

Llamé a Emmet el que pareció sorprenderse por mi llamada. Y le dije que me era imposible asistir a nuestra cita, al parecer a él también le había surgido un imprevisto, y juraría que escuchaba a alguien respirar junto con Emmet al otro lado del teléfono. Si había encontrado a su chica perfecta seguro no tardaría mucho en enterarme. Así que no le di importancia. Y le dije que ya quedaríamos para hacer deporte en otra ocasión pero en ese momento me quedé paralizado. Sentí que unos brazos, pero no unos cualquiera, sino los brazos de un ángel envolvían mi cintura y la sentí pegarse a mi espalda dejando pequeños besos en ella.

Buenos días- me dijo con su voz de ángel, daría lo que fuera por escuchar esos buenos días por siempre jamás.

Buenos días- le respondí dándome la vuelta para quedar cara con cara. Y poder besar sus dulces labios una vez más y ojalá para siempre.


	12. Capítulo 11: ¿Quién dice que el amor no

**Capítulo 11: ¿Quién dice que el amor no llama a la puerta?**

_**Emmet**_

Estoy solo, en casa y muy aburrido. Me apetecía salir a tomar algo pero Edward parece estar ocupado esta noche porque Alice me ha dicho o sería más apropiado decir, ordenado que no llamase a mi gran amigo.

Que un chico joven como yo, atractivo, fuerte, interesante e inteligente se quede en casa por la noche en lugar de salir a algún bar a esperar a que mi ángel, que todavía no conozco, aparezca ante mí. Aunque tengo la esperanza que llame a mi puerta. Estoy en casa y soy consciente de que es muy poco probable que eso ocurra, que la mujer de mi vida llame a mi puerta y se eche a mis brazos.

Con este pensamiento bastante desolador me dejo caer en mi sofá y enciendo la televisión para ver un partido sin fijarme mucho de que deporte se trata, lo admito, me gustan todos los deportes. Hacer esto en mis ratos libres se puede decir que es mi forma de relajarme aunque claro si tuviera a mi chica conmigo, mi forma de relajarme sería muy diferente.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar a un sueño profundo donde sueño con mi chica, la chica desconocida de mis sueños, esa chica de pelo rubio, cuerpo despampanante. Me frustra mucho no poder verle la cara, nunca lo consigo. Pero me dejo arrastrar al paraíso de mis sueños y me encuentro tumbado en la playa soleada y no me siento solo como muchas veces, aunque intento que no se note mi soledad, no me gusta que nadie me tenga lástima, es algo que odio rotundamente. Giro mi cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí está ella, mi chica, mi ángel rubio de cuerpo espectacular que me mira y solo consigo verle su increíble sonrisa porque el sol no me deja ver más. Cojo su mano y me relajo completamente sintiéndome en mi hogar.

Me despierto sobresaltado por un ruido que no es típico en la playa, y me resulta extraño, miro el reloj de pulsera de platino y veo que son las doce de la noche, debería irme a la cama. Pero vuelvo a oír ese ruido, y caigo en la cuenta de que es el timbre de mi casa. Pero a estas horas es algo extraño, no espero a nadie eso está claro. ¿Quién podrá ser? Me levanto y me dispongo a abrir la puerta.

_**Rosalie**_

Tenía intención de sorprender a Bella, mi mejor amiga aunque también debo puntualizar que es la única. Nadie se acerca a mí porque siempre tengo cara de enfadada aunque realmente mi carácter no es así. Para conocerme está claro que me tienes que dar la oportunidad de hablar y poca gente es capaz de concederme eso. Realmente no me importa, así me centro más en mi trabajo de decoradora y me quito de encima a esos hombres molestos, dios como les odio.

Llamo varias veces a casa de Bella, y nada, debe haber salido pero tampoco responde a su teléfono. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa, hoy tendré que pasar la noche sola sin nadie con quién hablar. Ese pensamiento me llena de tristeza pero es la realidad Rosalie Hale, la solitaria decoradora sin nada que contar de mi vida. No me gusta andar sola por la calle y menos de noche, no soy una chica miedosa pero tengo un mal presentimiento que me oprime el corazón. Así que apresuro mi paso para llegar cuando antes a casa, tenía intención de dormir en casa de Bella por eso no he cogido el coche y como me arrepiento. Mi hermano Jasper tampoco responde al teléfono, les tendré que echar una charla sobre para que se inventaron los móviles.

Llevo mucho rato andando y siento como si alguien me siguiera, creo que me he perdido y siento pánico, es de noche y reconozco que la orientación no es lo mío.

Sin más, veo delante de mí a unos hombres, no me suenan sus caras para nada pero me dan miedo. Decido dar media vuelta pero hay dos más. Ahora sí esto tiene muy mala pinta. No sé qué hacer, debería correr pero mis piernas no responden. Por favor que alguien me ayude.

Noto que alguien me toca el pelo, es uno de los hombres es grande y bastante peludo, todos ellos huelen a alcohol, es un olor repugnante.

Preciosa, vamos a pasarlo bien juntos- dice el hombre que me está tocando el cabello.

Tengo prisa, mi novio me está esperando- ojala tuviera uno ahora mismo, pienso para mí misma.

Oye sabemos que lo pasarás bien con nosotros, vamos no te hagas la difícil- odio a estos hombres, solo quiero salir corriendo de allí. Debo pensar algo así que decido mentir.

Mi novio vive aquí mismo y si os ve os dará una paliza monumental, dejadme tranquila- este es mi último intento, parece que están reflexionando sobre esta información, y aprovecho para salir corriendo.

Me dirijo directa hacia un edificio que la puerta ha quedado abierta ya que acaban de salir de allí una pareja joven. Entro dentro del edificio pero ellos me siguen así que desesperadamente subo al ascensor i aprieto un botón al azar, creo que es el último. Por fin llego arriba y el ascensor se abre. No puedo creer lo que veo, el hombre que ha tocado mi pelo, el cual debo lavar muy bien porque me da asco ahora mismo, está de pie frente a mí, no entiendo como a podido subir tan rápido por las escaleras si yo suponía que estaba borracho. Tengo mucho miedo y sin pensarlo llamo desesperadamente al timbre del único piso que hay en el ático. Llamo varias veces y siento como el pulso se me acelera por la cercanía del hombre que ahora mismo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Me mira con una sonrisa de burla y de perversión y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Siento como la puerta se abre bajo mi mano, me vuelvo hacia la puerta abierta, frente a mí y el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Un hombre alto, fuerte, con unos ojos azules increíbles y pelo negro con unos rizos que caen perfectamente en su cara de niño travieso, me quedo congelada pero de repente vuelvo a la realidad y al hombre que está detrás de mí persiguiéndome. Sin pensarlo me echo a los brazos de este desconocido y extrañamente me siento que estoy en mi casa, en el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo. Y me siento feliz.

_**Emmet**_

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, y también mi corazón debe haberse quedado pegado a mi pecho o a mi garganta porque no soy capaz de decir nada. Es ella, estoy seguro. Es mi chica, mi ángel que ha llamado a mi puerta. Es rubia con unos ojos azules que me llevan al paraíso y siento que puede ver dentro de mí, cosa que no me molesta porque aunque travieso y un poco infantil soy buen chico, o eso dice mi madre.

Se echa a mis brazos y yo me quedo como una estatua, definitivamente no esperaba eso.

Cariño!- dice como si fuera su héroe y le acabara de salvar la vida, aunque me gusta cómo me ha llamado.

Noto que me está mirando como suplicándome que la ayude, no lo entiendo muy bien pero decido seguirle el juego.

Hola cielo, te estaba esperando. Parece que a los ángeles no os dejan salir temprano del cielo- no puedo evitar dedicarle mi mejor sonrisa y noto como ella se ruboriza. Y eso hace que mi pecho se haga más grande junto con mi corazón.

Levanto la vista y veo a un hombre que la mira de mala forma y ella está temblando. ¿Le habrá hecho algo ese hombre? Solo el pensarlo siento como la rabia se apodera de mí y solo quiero matarle a golpes. Le miro de la peor forma posible y él se pone muy pálido y sale corriendo. Al rato mi ángel levanta la cara para mirarme aunque aún seguimos abrazados.

Gracias, siento haberme metido en tu casa y saltar encima de ti de esa forma- dice con su dulce voz y noto que está avergonzada.

Tranquila, creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, espero que siempre estés detrás de mi puerta- le digo de forma inocente y le sonrío sinceramente. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa pero siento que todavía está temblando.- ¿Te encuentras bien?, parece que ese tipo te perseguía- pregunto esperando no ofenderla.

Sí, me estaba persiguiendo, estoy muy asustada pero gracias enserio, te debo una- me dice, la pobre está avergonzada y no tiene porque.

Si lo llego a saber le doy una paliza que se le quitaran las ganas de ir detrás de chicas hermosas como tú- digo sinceramente esperando que se tranquilice.- ¿Te apetece un té?-

Sí, gracias por todo- dice realmente agradecida y con una sonrisa que casi me deja sin respiración.

Vamos juntos a la cocina y le preparo un té y noto como me mira y le sonrío.

Enserio gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubieses estado en casa- dice mirándome a los ojos.

No tienes que agradecer nada, pensaba que pasaría la noche aburrido en casa y solo, ahora por lo menos puedo tomar un té con alguien- digo sin pensarlo mucho, realmente es lo que siento.

Me encantaría conocerte, no tengo muchos amigos la verdad y eres muy bueno por ayudarme digo. No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad pero ¿me podrías acercar a alguna parte? Es muy tarde y todavía estoy asustada aunque no me gusta sentirme así- dice como si le costara reconocerlo.

Te noto tensa así que antes de llevarte a alguna parte nos tomaremos el té y hablaremos un poco así sabré donde acompañarte, por cierto me llamo Emmet- y le tiendo mi mano, no quiero asustarla.

Yo soy Rosalie, encantada Emmet- y se acerca y me besa a la mejilla, realmente no lo esperaba pero me ha gustado y por fin veo su sonrisa, ahora sin duda sé que es mi chica. Y no la voy a dejar escapar.


	13. Capítulo 12: El aroma de mi piel

**Aquí os dejo un capítulo de Edward y Bella espero que os guste y lo disfruteis.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El aroma de mi piel**

Creí que estaba en un sueño porque podía oler el aroma de Edward, no sabría definir este hermoso aroma pero lo reconocería en cualquier parte, para mí era mi perfume favorito desde anoche.

Los recuerdos de la noche más perfecta del mundo vuelven a mi mente y no puedo evitar sonreír ante esto. Fue una noche mágica. No era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre pero creo que realmente sí que era la primera vez que hacía el amor con alguien, pero no con un alguien cualquiera sino con Edward, mi Edward. Fue algo maravilloso y solo quiero acariciar su torso perfecto y besar sus labios llenos de amor y promesas.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras estiraba mi brazo para poder tocarle, pero no le encontré. Así que abrí mis ojos y estaba un poco desorientada aunque la luz del sol asomaba por la ventana, miré hacia la luz y allí le encontré. Estaba perfecto, todavía con el pelo mojado y despeinado como era habitual en él.

Estaba desnudo, bueno no exactamente aunque reconozco que abrir los ojos y ver a ese dios desnudo tiene que ser algo increíble, pero estaba cubierto por una toalla atada a su cintura. Todavía podía ver gotitas de agua resbalando por su espalda perfecta. No pude resistirme y creo que ninguna mujer del planeta podría resistirse a acariciar a Edward. Quería dar besos por donde pasaban las gotitas de agua y abrazarle fuerte para no soltarle jamás.

Me levanté despacio y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono. No quería interrumpirle pero cuando me di cuenta ya le había rodeado la cintura con mis brazos y empecé a dar besos por su espalda. Despertar así es lo que quiero para el resto de mi vida. No puedo mentirme a mí misma, y tampoco quiero mentirme, estoy total e incondicionalmente enamorada de mi príncipe.

Noto como se paraliza ante mi demostración de afecto, espero que no le haya sentado mal, no tengo mala intención, solo estar cerca de él, tocarle, besarle, ser suya para siempre aunque realmente él ya lo tiene todo de mí. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, para siempre.

-Buenos días- le dijo con todo mi corazón, deseando verle la cara y poder besar sus labios perfectos.

-Buenos días- me responde dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

Cuando por fin le veo la cara, su boca traza su sonrisa torcida que tanto adoro, que necesito como el aire para respirar y veo como sin despedirse cuelga el teléfono y lo tira encima del sofá que hay al lado de la ventana. No me había fijado en la habitación la noche anterior, tenía cosas más importantes entre mis manos.

-Estas preciosa cuando duermes- me dice con su sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Y despierta no?- le digo sin poder evitar sonreír, me encanta este hombre.

-Rectifico, siempre estas preciosa- y me coge la cara con ambas manos y acerca lentamente su bona a la mía, amo a este hombre.

Y por fin, nuestros labios se juntan, me pasaría la vida besando sus labios, su cara, su pecho, su espalda… mejor dejo de pensar eso que mis pensamientos están yendo por un camino muy de adultos.

-¿Te apetece desayunar algo? Así te demuestro que no solo soy una cara bonita- me dice con cara de travieso, me encanta su sonrisa torcida.

-De acuerdo, demuéstrame lo que ese cuerpo perfecto sabe hacer- y no puedo evitar azotarle el culo de forma graciosa.- voy a ducharme, ¿te parece bien?- le pregunto porque no quiero meterme en su vida sin que él me lo permita.

-Adelante, mi casa es tu casa y así será siempre, creo que sabes que siento algo muy profundo por ti pero te lo voy a demostrar- y me da otro beso y se dirige hacia el armario para vestirse.

Yo me meto en el baño para darme una ducha. Realmente la necesitaba, ahora estaba totalmente relajada y todo el baño y yo misma olíamos a Edward. Con su aroma inconfundible.

Ya estaba lista para ir a ver que había preparado Edward para desayunar, pero no encontraba mi ropa, así que sin pensarlo me acerco al armario de mi Edward y cogí una camisa de Edward que me cubre hasta mi culo, debo reconocer que me queda muy sexy y provocativa pero lo mejor es que huele a Edward.

Salgo en dirección a la cocina y le veo peleándose con la tostadora, es realmente gracioso, parecía un niño intentando hacer algo que solo puede hacer un adulto, eso me hace pensar que para hacer la cena lo tuvo que pasar mal. Sin pensarlo mucho me acerco y le doy un beso.

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme? Tengo miedo de quemar toda la cocina- me dice como un niño, no puedo evitar que se me encoja el corazón de ternura y le vuelvo a besar ayudándole, sino no desayunaríamos.

-Me gusta que seas tan atento, pero la cocina no es lo tuyo ¿verdad?- le digo sin poder evitar que una sonrisa asome en mi cara.

-La verdad es que no, pero se tocar el piano, eso compensa ¿no?- dice con su sonrisa torcida, me encanta este hombre.

-Tú eres perfecto- y enredo mis manos en su pelo y le beso como si le necesitara para vivir aunque creo que realmente ya le necesito, sin él me será difícil vivir.

- Y tu estas hermosa, me pasaría el día entero mirándote y no me cansaría jamás- dice con la sinceridad presente en sus ojos, me mira con devoción y juraría que también hay amor en su mirada, mi corazón no puede latir más rápido. Yo también le amo.

Amo sus besos y sus labios, también sus manos sobre mi cintura y sobre mi nuca. Es el hombre que siempre quise encontrar para compartir mi vida para siempre.

-¿Desayunamos?, no es la gran cosa pero es lo único que puedo hacer sin incendiar nada- me dice a modo de disculpa. Pero después de ese maravilloso beso se lo perdono todo a este hombre.

- Venga a desayunar, podríamos pasar el día juntos si no tienes inconveniente- le digo esperando que la respuesta sea que él también quiere pasar el día conmigo.

- Me parece perfecto, vamos a pasar un día maravilloso, de eso me encargo yo, siempre debo tener contenta a mi princesa y realmente creo que te voy a dejar todas mis camisas, te quedan mucho mejor a ti que a mí- me dice con su imborrable sonrisa, le adoro.

Voy a sentarme a su lado en la mesa que hay en la cocina pero me sorprende cogiéndome por la cintura y sentándome en su regazo. Y sin previo aviso me da un beso en los labios, el más maravilloso de todos los besos, despertar así es mucho mejor que un sueño. Espero que este sueño nunca se termine y por lo visto me espera uno de los mejores días de mi vida junto a el hombre de mi vida.


	14. Capítulo 13: El amor la mejor emoción fu

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, espero lo disfruteis y ya me contareis que os a parecido, gracias por vuestros comentarios me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia.**

**Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El amor la mejor emoción fuerte**

Sin duda era el mejor desayuno de mi vida, realmente no es que hubiera mejorado en mis artes culinarias ni nada parecido, sigo siendo un desastre. Por suerte Bella tiene paciencia conmigo y no me exigió demasiado, creo que realmente me quiere de una forma incondicional. Sin pedir nada a cambio, solamente estando a mi lado. Por eso mismo cuando tuve la oportunidad, antes de que se alejara de mí, la senté en mi regazo. Me resulta difícil separarme de mi Bella, mi princesa ahora mismo lo es todo para mí. Aunque quizás este volviéndome loco porque apenas la conozco, pero miro sus ojos y sé que es la mujer de mi vida. Por nada del mundo la voy a dejar que se aleje de mí.

Tal vez debería hablar con mi hermana, ella siempre sabe que aconsejarme aunque nunca me he sentido así de enamorado.

De repente y sin esperarlo sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

-Vuelve de donde estés Edward- dijo mi ángel, y tiene razón, sin darme cuenta me había dejado arrastrar por mi mente. No podía hacer eso, deseo disfrutar totalmente de ella y en eso mismo estaba pensando.

-Lo siento, ¿en que estábamos?- no puedo evitar que una sonrisa de idiota aparezca en mi cara y se expanda cuando ella me acaricia la cara.

-Creo que conociendo más a fondo nuestros labios- no puede evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario que ella misma ha hecho. Me encanta esta mujer.

-Entonces tenemos que seguir con eso y luego desayunamos- no me dio tiempo a decir nada más.

Bella me cogió por la nuca y acercó sus labios a los míos, mis manos estaban en su espalda y las fui dejando caer hasta llegar a su trasero. Me encanta esta mujer, creo que siempre pienso lo mismo pero es la realidad. La amo y la adoro a partes iguales. Desde que la vi, se ha convertido en mi diosa, mi musa, la razón por la que me levanto todos los días. Si alguien me escuchara diría que estoy totalmente loco porque solo la conozco de hace unos días y siento como si la conociera de toda la vida y la estuviera esperando.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura. Sin separar nuestros labios ni nuestros cuerpos, la llevé hacia el sofá. Y entonces sus manos dejaron mi cuello para bajar por mi pecho y mi abdomen y sentí como Bella suspiró. Dios no creo que haya nada mejor en el mundo que los labios de mi princesa. La adoro y no voy a consentir que nada ni nadie me separe de ella. Aunque el mundo se terminara y me enterara de la más cruel de las verdades jamás la dejaría ir. También estoy seguro que Bella jamás me engañara y no me oculta nada porque es tan sincera y pura como un ángel. Es transparente incluso más que el agua clara de un manantial. Es mi ángel particular.

Mis manos actuaban por sí solas y recorrían todo su cuerpo intentando quedarse en todos los sitios de su perfecta anatomía. Nos dejamos llevar completamente por nuestros corazones y así fue como nuestros cuerpos al unísono con nuestras lenguas y nuestros corazones se fueron fundiendo hasta quedar en uno solo.

Había pasado más o menos una hora desde que interrumpimos nuestro desayuno para dar rienda suelta a nuestros corazones y poder hacer de nosotros uno solo.

De mutuo acuerdo retomamos el desayuno un poco frío pero por suerte no había cocinado demasiado.

Empecé a devorar todo lo que había delante de mí. Pero noté como Bella me miraba. Así que levante la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos achocolatados y su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué resulta tan gracioso?- le pregunté sonriéndole como un tonto enamorado.

-Tu, eres muy gracioso, me gusta mirarte.- creí que me moría al escuchar eso.

-Espero que estés preparada para emociones fuertes- le dije con un tono misterioso, me encanta cuando me mira de esa forma que solo ella sabe hacerlo. Como si pudiera leer en mi interior.

-Si son contigo estoy más que preparada- dijo haciendo más grande su sonrisa brillante y mostrando un brillo especial en su mirada.

-¿Ya has terminado?- pregunté mirando su plato casi vacío.

-Sí, estoy lista para emociones fuertes. Pero dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- realmente estaba muy curiosa y me gustaba verla así, era como una niña pequeña la noche antes de navidad.

-Vamos – dije levantándome- iremos a dar un paseo para empezar y después te llevaré a un sitio increíble a comer-

-¿Los dos solos?- pregunto muy emocionada.

-Sí, solo tú y yo- decir eso me gustó mucho, muchísimo la verdad. Me sentía pleno y completo cuando su nombre salía por mi boca.

La cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el enorme garaje del edificio, esperaba sinceramente que Bella no tuviera miedo a la velocidad porque lo íbamos a pasar realmente bien. Me pare delante de mi magnifica moto. Hacía tiempo que no la conducía pero ahora me sentía vivo y quería compartir este sentimiento de libertad que me brindaba ir en moto con mi Bella.

La miré directamente a los ojos, quería ver su expresión ante mi moto. Su cara era un poema, había una mezcla entre emoción, sorpresa y pánico. Supuse por su cara que nunca había montado en moto. Una primera vez y sería conmigo.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en eso?- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y asombro en sus maravillosos ojos achocolatados.

-Sí, ese era el plan. ¿Tienes miedo?- dije preocupado porque no quería que pasara un mal rato.

-Un poco, pero sé que contigo no va a pasarme nada malo, eres mi héroe.- dijo apretando mi mano que seguía cogida de la suya, tal y como habíamos salido de mi apartamento.

Le di un casco y monté en mi moto, luego la ayudé a montar a ella y arranqué. El motor rugió con fuerza y Bella dio un salto pegada a mi espalda.

-Agárrate fuerte nena, aunque no te voy a dejar caer- dije con total sinceridad y la escuche reírse. El sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Salimos del aparcamiento y nos dirigimos rumbo a ninguna parte solamente pretendía que nos alejáramos de la ciudad, estar un rato asolas, los dos. Sin preocupaciones ni más ruidos que el del motor de mi moto. El viento acariciaba nuestro cuerpo, la velocidad me dejaba liberar todas las tensiones acumuladas. Podía oír a Bella reír, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que había arrancado la moto. Me gustaba verla así, libre, feliz.

Cuando por fin estábamos llegando a el destino que tenía pensado, mi lugar favorito del mundo que poca gente conocía, un pequeño lago en medio de la naturaleza escondida en las afueras de Nueva York, aunque la gente no ve más allá de esa ciudad enorme que te absorbe por completo.

Aparqué la moto en un pequeño restaurante al que no iba mucha gente por estar tan alejado de la gran ciudad. Después iríamos ahí a comer, sabía que a Bella le encantaría. Es una mujer sencilla aunque a simple vista no lo parezca, por eso la amo. Es la mujer perfecta para llevar el apellido Cullen, esa idea llevaba algunas horas rondando por mi cabeza. Y me gustaba.

Bajamos de la moto y Bella se quedó mirando el restaurante.

-¿No vamos ahí?- preguntó curiosa

-No, bueno después sí iremos, pero ahora quiero enseñarte algo. Espero que te guste.- dije sinceramente y la tomé de la mano dirigiéndonos hacia el sendero para llegar al lago. Sus vistas eran maravillosas.

Después de caminar un rato cogidos de la mano por el sendero, al fin llegamos donde se encontraba el lago con una pequeña cascada. La cara de mi niña no tenia precio. Se había quedado alucinada y no era para menos, estábamos solos en la puerta del paraíso. Porque con mi ángel a mi lado, ese lugar parecía el paraíso. Me miró a los ojos cuando hubo visto bien todo el paisaje.

-Edward, es increíble, es precioso, el lugar más tranquilo del mundo- dijo encandilada por las vistas.

-Ahora será nuestro paraíso, vengo aquí para pensar, estar asolas aunque ahora vendré para estar contigo. Me gusta alejarme un poco del mundo y respirar tranquilo. Ser normal- me miró extrañada

-No entiendo eso de normal Edward- realmente se la veía perdida con mis palabras

-Ya lo sabrás Bella, confía en mí- y le di un dulce beso en sus tiernos labios.

Después de algunas horas acostados en la hierba, observando el cielo abrazados y relajándonos con el sonido del agua. Decidimos ir a comer. Deshicimos el camino que habíamos hecho y regresamos donde estaba la moto. Solté la mano de Bella y la tomé de la cintura para entrar. Mi amigo Josh, el camarero del restaurante, enseguida me reconoció y vino de inmediato a atendernos.

-Cullen, cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí.- dijo Josh con su peculiar sonrisa sincera.

-La verdad es que sí, pero hoy vengo bien acompañado.- dije mirando a Bella que se había quedado estática y paralizada mirándome como si no me hubiera visto nunca.

-¿Cullen?- dijo con un tono casi ahogado, por su cara no se podía creer lo que había oído, y yo había olvidado que no sabía quién era yo realmente.

-Sí, soy Edward Cullen, ese es mi nombre completo, estas pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?- acaricié su cara preocupado.

-Cullen- dijo en un susurro.

* * *

Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? ¿Que se le estará pasando a Bella por la cabeza? Ahora sabe quién es en realidad Edward, ese hombre del que tanto hablaba su padre y no precisamente para decir cosas buenas de él.

Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, el jueves actualizo.

Besos


	15. Capítulo 14: Cabeza vs Corazón

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me ha sido imposible**

**pero actualizaré pronto.**

**espero disfruteis besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Cabeza vs. Corazón**

-¿Cullen?- dije con un tono casi ahogado, sentí como toda la sangre huía de mi cuerpo y mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar. No podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado. Era imposible.

-Sí, soy Edward Cullen, ese es mi nombre completo, estas pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?- acarició mi cara y en su rostro pude ver verdadera y sincera preocupación.

-Cullen- dije en un susurro.

Sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos, no podría estar con él, no debía estar con él, pero mi corazón ya no quería dejarle ir y yo tampoco.

-Bella dime que ocurre, me estás preocupando enserio, ¿He hecho algo mal?- dijo realmente triste y preocupado

-Sí, tranquilo es solo que no pensaba que fueras alguien tan… conocido- dije sinceramente, no le estaba mintiendo, al menos no del todo.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, es que siempre se acercan a mí para buscar algún beneficio económico, y realmente sabía que tú eras diferente. Eso es lo que me tiene tan loco por ti.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Me sentí muy mal pero no me veía capaz de decirle quien era yo. Le perdería y no estaba dispuesta a perderle.

Aun preocupado, Edward me tomó de la mano y nos dirigió a ambos a una mesa apartada solo para los dos, supuse que él expresamente pidió la intimidad.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, sentía que mi mundo acababa de derrumbarse por completo y sola no iba a poder soportarlo. Cuando Edward supiera quién soy yo me odiaría, le perdería para siempre y yo me moriría de tristeza.

Yo todavía estaba un poco impactada y en shock por todo lo ocurrido, debía pensar muy bien las cosas y plantearme mi vida nuevamente. Solo tenía dos caminos. O decirle la verdad a Edward y dejar que el destino hiciese su papel, o no decírselo y disfrutar el momento, _Carpe diem, _esta última me parecía la peor opción, la más egoísta y la más despreciable. Pero no me podía engañar a mí misma, Edward no merecía un engaño aunque yo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él.

Comimos algo en silencio, me sentía mal por Edward, el día estaba siendo perfecto y yo en pocos minutos lo había estropeado. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así, él no tenía culpa de que yo fuera una egoísta.

Así que me decidí a romper el silencio que se había apoderado de nosotros.

-Edward, creo que me he quedado en shock, siento haber estropeado el día.- dije sinceramente, me dolía verle así, se notaba que estaba triste y arrepentido de no haberme dicho su apellido.

-No Bella, ha sido mi culpa. Yo te he mentido, entiendo que te sea difícil confiar en mí ahora mismo.- no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era él el que se sentía un mentiroso y era yo la que le estaba mintiendo, genial Bella no puedes caer más bajo.

-Vamos a olvidar todo esto Edward, solo tú y yo. La moto nos está esperando, ¿te apetece?- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, no podía verle así, se sentía mal por mi culpa y realmente era yo la mala persona.

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa y eso hizo que mi corazón que hasta hace un momento estaba en mil pedacitos, volviera a unirse y latiera con mucha fuerza.

Sin duda necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que me estaba pasando pero la pregunta era ¿con quién? Estaba Rosalie, pero ella aborrece a los Cullen, no, definitivamente con ella no podía hablar de esto. Tal vez Jasper era el más indicado, es tranquilo y mi mejor amigo. Me puede ayudar, siempre lo ha hecho. Debo llamarle y hablar con él en persona, necesito alguien que me pueda aconsejar pensando con claridad porque me dejaré llevar por mis sentimientos y sin duda esto no terminaría bien.

Sentí como Edward tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba con sus largos y perfectos dedos. Sentí como siempre que nos tocábamos esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la punta del pie hasta la punta de mí cabello.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto pensativa- dijo todavía con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

-Estoy bien, solo que voy a necesitar un momento para ir a mi casa, podría coger algo de ropa y luego nos vemos en tu casa- dije con una sonrisa, ese sería el mejor momento para hablar con Jasper.

-Está bien, pero pedimos la cena ¿verdad?- dijo con fingida preocupación, cosa que me hizo sacar una sonrisa realmente sincera.

-Mejor eso que morir intoxicados- le dije recordando como su peor pesadilla era la cocina, era realmente gracioso verle como un niño pequeño intentando hacer una gran proeza.

Montamos a la moto y le indiqué a Edward donde estaba mi casa, le dije que me dejara en las esquina y aunque me costó convencerle, al final lo conseguí.

Nos dimos un beso no muy inocente y él salió disparado para su casa. Fui a mi casa directa y por el camino llamé a Jasper. Por suerte me dijo que estaba en Central Park corriendo así que llegó en unos minutos a mi apartamento.

Yo ya me había cambiado y había cogido algunas cosas para ir a pasar la noche a casa de Edward, no sabía si sería la última noche que podría pasar con él. Jasper tenía llave de mi apartamento así que entró sin llamar a la puerta.

-Hola Bella, ¿qué sucede?- con Jasper era mejor ser directa.

-Estoy enamorada Jasper- dije sin tapujos, ante mi declaración mi amigo se alegró por mí.- Jasper, él se llama Edward Cullen- la sonrisa de mi amigo desapareció. Sabía que esto pintaba mal.

-Él no sabe que eres una Swan ¿verdad?- preguntó, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

-No sé qué hacer Jasper, le quiero pero tengo miedo de perderle- dicho esto me dejé caer abatida en el sofá.

-Bella, mi consejo y creo que es lo más sabio, es que le digas quién eres antes que otro lo haga por ti o peor aún se entere por la prensa. Si eso sucede le habrás perdido para siempre. Se lo que te digo Bella, yo estoy enamorado de Alice Cullen. Sabe quién soy, al principio la cosa no fue muy bien se enfadó muchísimo, pero un día la encontré en la puerta de mi casa y ahora mismo estamos juntos. Es duro Bella pero nos amamos. Será duro al principio pero si realmente te ama no le importará.

-Tengo miedo Jasper- dije con el corazón en un puño.

-Eres valiente Bella, dile la verdad, es mi consejo.- mi amigo me abrazó cuando me levanté del sofá. Sabía que tenía razón, debería decírselo.

Después de hablar con Jasper me fui a casa de Edward y entonces caí en la cuenta de algo, mi mejor amigo estaba saliendo con la hermana del amor de mi vida. Parece que Jasper y yo no éramos tan diferentes al fin y al cabo. Esa idea me hizo sonreír.

Llegué a casa de Edward dispuesta a contarle la verdad aunque eso significara tener que volver a casa sola y destrozada. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió Edward, con el pelo mojado aun después de su ducha y sus pantalones de chándal con su camiseta blanca que se quedaba pegada a su pecho, no había nada más sexy que Edward Cullen.

Me dio un beso y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono con un tal Emmet por lo que pude escuchar. Me senté en un taburete de la cocina y le miré durante unos minutos, se veía enfadado.

-Otra vez esos Swan, haz lo que sea Emmet pero ese negocio era nuestro, siempre se interponen en nuestro camino, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero saca a los Swan del negocio, no quiero más complicaciones. Sabes que hacer.- dijo con voz cortante, después de oír eso, mi corazón se rompió.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Él me odiaría pero se lo tenía que decir. Iba a perderle y eso me rompía y me mataba de forma lenta pero contundente.

Pero, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Lo podría soportar? De este momento dependía el resto de mi vida.

* * *

¿Que os a parecido? se que e tardado en actualizar pero ya está aquí otro capítulo.

Actualizaré pronto, espero que os haya gustado

gracias por leer este fic

besos


	16. Capítulo 15: ¿Qué es verdad y qué es men

Holaaaaa, perdon por tardar en actualizar pero espero que el capítulo os valga la pena

no tardaré en actualizar o eso espero.

Nos leemos besos

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ¿Qué es verdad y qué es mentira?**

Después del magnífico día que habíamos pasado Bella y yo me sentía completamente vivo, alegre y echándola de menos. Ya que la tuve que dejar en casa porque quería coger unas cosas, supongo que necesitaba tiempo asolas y yo tampoco quiero agobiarla.

Me metí en la ducha para relajarme y recordar plácidamente todo el día maravilloso que había vivido junto a mi ángel. Aunque reconozco que pensé que se enfadaría cuando dije que era un Cullen, se me olvidó que ella no lo sabía y metí la pata. Pero para mí sorpresa no estaba enfadada y eso me tranquilizó.

Cuando salí de la ducha me puse mi pantalón de chándal y mi camisa blanca y me dirigí a la cocina a esperar a Bella, me dijo que vendría así que no debía de tardar demasiado.

Me sobresaltó el teléfono, no esperaba ninguna llamada. Pero me decidí a cogerlo cuando vi que era Emmet.

Parecía cabreado así que me dispuse a escucharle cuando llamaron a la puerta, debía ser Bella. Abrí y efectivamente era mi ángel. Le di un beso pero no pude profundizar, lo que me estaba contando Emmet me estaba cabreando realmente. Creo que Bella notó mi estado de ánimo y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina a esperar a que terminara de hablar.

Por lo visto los Swan nos habían quitado otro negocio que teníamos casi cerrado como habían intentado en otras ocasiones. Me estaban entrando ganas de matar a alguien la verdad aunque no solía ser muy agresivo.

-Otra vez esos Swan, haz lo que sea Emmet pero ese negocio era nuestro, siempre se interponen en nuestro camino, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero saca a los Swan del negocio, no quiero más complicaciones. Sabes que hacer.- dije con voz cortante, después de decir eso mi amigo se echó a reír, eso me tranquilizó bastante.

Tras despedirme de mi amigo y sabiendo que todo iría bien me giré para ver a Bella. Estaba pálida, como si no esperara haber escuchado mi conversación. Tal vez sea que nunca me ha visto enfadado y la haya asustado, mi pobre ángel.

Me acerqué a ella y le cogí la carita con mis manos y le di un tierno beso en los labios al que ella me correspondió. Pero la notaba distante sin saber exactamente porque.

-Estás enfadado- dijo mi ángel con cara de preocupación.

-Tranquila, cosas de trabajo pero ahora es tiempo de estar contigo- le di un beso más profundo para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, al menos ahora que estaba con ella.

Por suerte para ambos Bella cocinó algo ligero y nos fuimos a la cama. Me encantaba dormir con ella, me sentía en mi hogar lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Supe que era de día cuando el sol se coló por mi ventana. Abrí los ojos y a mi lado estaba ella tan tranquila y hermosa como siempre. Su pelo con los rayos de sol adquiría un tono rojizo muy hermoso. Ella en sí era toda hermosura. No pude evitarlo y empecé a dejar besos por su cuello y sus hombros. Empezó a despertarse con una sonrisa en su cara. Me encantaba despertar a su lado. Hasta que levantó la vista y se quedó mirando el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Solo eran las 8 y media de la mañana.

-Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo- dijo sobresaltada mientras se levantaba de la cama desnuda y se dirigía hacía el baño. No pude evitar sentarme en la cama a observarla, me encanta verla recién levantada y ya tan apurada. Una sonrisa se expande por mi cara y no puedo evitar una carcajada.

No le veo la gracia Edward, si llego tarde te culpare por ello- dijo muy seria, me volvía loco sonriente, enfadada, sonrojada. Me gusta toda Bella.

Me levanté para vestirme también. Aunque no me apetecía era momento de volver a la realidad y enfrentarme a los problemas que habíamos tenido gracias a los Swan.

_**Jacob**_

Estaba más que enfadado, llevaba días planeando mi golpe maestro. No podía creer que Bella me engañara en nuestra cena para irse con otro. Suerte que me quedé enfrente de su apartamento y la vi salir. No pude evitarlo y la seguí.

Llegó a unos apartamentos de lujo, y cuando investigué quien vivía allí, resultó que la mayoría eran hombres y pude saber que fue al ático. Bella me había engañado para verse con otro. Ella era mía y no iba a permitir que fuera de otro. Por suerte tenia a Charlie de mi lado, así que no sería difícil casarme con Bella, a la empresa familiar le convenía este matrimonio tanto como a mí.

Ella iba a ser mía aunque tuviera que matar al mundo entero.

Contraté a un detective privado y no tardé en enterarme de quién era el misterioso chico por el que Bella me había cambiado.

Se me desencajó la mandíbula cuando vi de quién se trataba. Bella se estaba viendo con Edward Cullen, el enemigo de su padre. Ahora tenía en mi poder una carpeta con toda la información de Bella. Con fotos y con un informe detallado de su vida, donde se explicaba que era la hija de Charlie Swan y trabajaba para él. Este sería mi golpe de gracia y si funcionaba adiós a Edward Cullen para siempre. Mandé a Paul, mi subordinado, a que dejara el sobre en la empresa Cullen para que el estúpido de Edward lo viera de primera mano. ¿Qué pensará cuando se dé cuenta que su amada Bella es en realidad la hija de su peor enemigo?

Con la copa de whisky en la mano solté una carcajada solo de imaginarme la cara del estúpido de Cullen. Hubiera matado por verlo en vivo y en directo.

_**Edward**_

Llegué a mi oficina y mi secretaria me dio un sobre de color marrón que no llevaba ningún tipo de identificación. Lo habían llevado para mí y en persona. No sabía que podía ser.

Me senté en mi enorme sillón de cuero negro y abrí el sobre. Contenía una carpeta. Realmente no entendía nada quizás alguien se hubiera equivocado.

Abrí la carpeta y vi una foto de mi ángel. Esto era muy extraño, había sido muy cauto en no dejar que nadie nos hiciera fotos pero a ella se las habían hecho. Algunas eran recortes de periódicos, salía preciosa la verdad pero me quedé helado cuando leí el nombre debajo de la foto. Sin duda era mi Bella pero según el periódico su nombre completo era Isabella Swan.

Sentí como mi mundo se empezó a derrumbar y lancé la carpeta con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta. Con la que colisionó dejando esparcidas por todo el suelo las fotos de Bella, mi Bella o la que lo había sido.


	17. Capítulo 16: Guiándome por el corazón

**Hola, esta vez no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero esque me sabía mal dejaros con la intriga aunque creo que sigue siento intrigante.**

**Actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.**

**Ya me direis que os a parecido el capitulo, besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Guiándome por el corazón**

_Abrí la carpeta y vi una foto de mi ángel. Esto era muy extraño, había sido muy cauto en no dejar que nadie nos hiciera fotos pero a ella se las habían hecho. Algunas eran recortes de periódicos, salía preciosa la verdad pero me quedé helado cuando leí el nombre debajo de la foto. Sin duda era mi Bella pero según el periódico su nombre completo era Isabella Swan._

_Sentí como mi mundo se empezó a derrumbar y lancé la carpeta con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta. Con la que colisionó dejando esparcidas por todo el suelo las fotos de Bella, mi Bella o la que lo había sido._

No podía creerlo, era imposible, no podía ser cierto. ¿Todo había sido mentira? ¿Había estado jugando conmigo? Sentí como la rabia se apoderaba de mí. Y empecé a romper todo lo que encontraba la rabia me estaba consumiendo. Solo quería salir corriendo, buscar a Bella y que me diera una explicación. O echarle en cara el haberme utilizado y haberse burlado de mí. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sin fuerza sobre mi sillón. Y escuché como la puerta de mi oficina se habría, pero no quería ver a nadie solo quería soledad. Aquella que pensé que al encontrar a Bella desaparecería, que equivocado estaba.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?- dijo mi hermana Alice.

-No, me siento engañado, dolido, roto por dentro.- dije y noté como mi voz se fue apagando.

-Cuéntame que ocurre Edward- noté como recogía todo lo que se había salido de la carpeta y se sentaba a mi lado.-¿Es ella? La chica de la que me hablaste.- dijo leyendo toda la información que alguien me había mandado para abrirme los ojos.

-Si, ella es mi Bella o al menos lo era- dije sintiendo como el corazón se me partía en mil pedacitos.

-La conozco- dijo convencida, como si todo lo que le estaba contando no fuera importante.

-¿la conoces?- dije sorprendido por lo que había dicho mi hermana.

-Bueno en persona no pero mi novio es su amigo, es un Hale. Sabes que trabajan para los Swan y él me ha hablado mucho de ella. Edward ella te lo iba a decir estoy segura. La asustarías o algo no lo sé, pero no te des por vencido sin haber dejado que ella te dé una explicación.

-Alice no creo que pueda escucharla, ni mirarla, me siento muy dolido.

-¿la quieres?- preguntó mi hermana mirándome con cara de desaprobación.

-Aunque me gustaría no quererla, la amo con todo mi corazón- dije sinceramente cayendo en la cuenta de que jamás sería capaz de olvidar a Bella ni de sacarla de mi corazón y de mi vida.

-Entonces no veo el problema Edward. Tú la quieres y ella a ti también, lo se créeme, te ama con locura. Edward si la dejas escapar te romperé la cara te lo juro. Eres mi hermano y te quiero pero no destroces tu vida por una guerra entre empresas que nada tiene que ver con tu vida privada, ni contigo, la empresa es de nuestro padre. Edward piénsalo, Jasper me dejó prestado esto- vi como mi hermana dejó un papel perfectamente doblado encima de la mesa.

-¿un papel?- dije sin entender muy bien a donde quería llegar mi hermana.

Es la dirección de casa de Bella, realmente Jasper no sabe que la tengo pero quería saber donde estaba su casa, ya sabes que muchas veces mi curiosidad me lleva a hacer algunas locuras- dijo con su sonrisa malévola, sabía que algo estaba tramando.

-Alice, ¿Qué pretendes entregándome la dirección de su casa?-dije mirándola fijamente intentando saber que estaba planeando.

-Edward, ¿te tengo que hacer un mapa?- dijo empezando a enfadarse.- quiero que vayas a su casa, hables con ella y aclaréis los malos entendidos o la perderás y tú serás infeliz y ella también y yo te voy a tener que soportar, así que mueve tu culo sexy hacía su casa ahora mismo- dijo en tono mandón, uno muy característico de ella, todo lo que tenía de pequeña tenía de malvada cuando se cabreaba de verdad. Si estaba enfadada, mejor tenerla lejos y obedecer.

La puerta de mi despacho se abrió y apareció Emmet.

-Edward tenemos una reunión muy importante en 2 minutos- dijo bastante agobiado.

-Edward se iba a un sitio Emm, es importante- dijo Alice intentando sacarme de la oficina.

-Luego iré Alice, lo prometo- me acerqué a ella y le dije al oído- no quiero ni pienso perderla, mi amor por ella es más grande que cualquier otra cosa, gracias por abrirme los ojos antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui con Emmet, luego iría a ver a Bella sin duda.

Tomé el papel que me dio Alice y lo guardé en mi bolsillo dirigiéndome a la sala de juntas, con la esperanza de que no durara mucho la reunión.

_**Bella**_

Sin darme cuenta ya era de noche, solo tenía ganas de ver a Edward pero no me había mandado ningún mensaje durante toda la mañana, supuse que estaría muy ocupado. Nada más entrar por la puerta a la oficina vi la cara de Jasper, que me contó la jugada que mi padre le hizo a la empresa Cullen. Estaba muy enfadado y yo ahora entendía el enfado de Edward. Yo en su lugar también estaría muy cabreada.

Me fui a casa con la intención de darme una ducha y llamarle para saber cómo estaba, sin duda debería decirle la verdad y de esta noche no pasaba. Sabía que lo podía perder pero no podía consentir que se enterara de otra forma que no fuera por mí, sino se lo confesaba no podría pedir perdón más tarde y necesitaba que me perdonara. Que no me dejara porque yo jamás podría dejar de amarle.

Llegué a casa y me metí en la ducha. Me relajé y cuando salí, me senté en el sofá dispuesta a llamar a Edward. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando su voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola- dije tímidamente.

- Hola, necesito hablar contigo- le noté serio y me preocupé

- Claro, ven a mi casa te espero y podemos cenar algo, te he echado de menos- dije sinceramente. En ese momento sentí como alguien respiraba a mis espaldas, contra mi cuello. Me di la vuelta lentamente y sentí que mi corazón se paraba mientras esos ojos oscuros me miraban con total desaprobación.

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, Jacob Black estaba en mi casa, la puerta estaba abierta y una sonrisa siniestra empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

-¿Hablando con el estúpido de Cullen?- me quitó el teléfono y lo arrojó contra la pared haciendo que se partiera en dos. Sentí un miedo terrible cuando agarró mi cabello y tiró de él hasta ponerme a su altura.

-Suéltame! – intenté que me soltara pero fue imposible, por el contrario me echo en el sofá y se puso encima mío, me daba asco.

-Eres mía y si no eres para mí tampoco serás para ese imbécil de Cullen- empezó a besarme y yo empecé a sentir unas arcadas casi incontrolables, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solo podía pensar en una cosa, Edward.


	18. Capítulo 17: No puedo perder al amor de

**Siento la tardanza de esta actualización pero aquí está,**

**espero vuestros comentarios para decirme que os está pareciendo la historia y muchas gracias por los que me habéis dejado os lo agradezco enormemente. Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: No puedo perder al amor de mi vida**

_**Edward**_

Mi teléfono sonó, era Bella.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente.

- Hola, necesito hablar contigo- le dije en tono serio y realmente estaba ansioso, necesitaba hablar sobre todo esto pero no quería perderla.

- Claro, ven a mi casa te espero y podemos cenar algo, te he echado de menos- dijo sinceramente. Juraría que sentí como su respiración se detenía. Eso no me gustaba me estaba poniendo ansioso. Algo no iba bien.

-¿Hablando con el estúpido de Cullen?- fue lo último que escuché antes de un fuerte ruido y entonces ya no escuché nada. Esa voz me resultaba asquerosamente familiar y estaba en casa de Bella, de mi Bella, porque seguía siendo mía y no la iba a dejar escapar.

Salí corriendo del coche como si el mismísimo diablo viniera tras de mí. Pulsé el botón del ascensor pero tardaba demasiado, no podía esperar, Bella estaba en peligro. Subí las escaleras corriendo lo más rápido posible. Pensar en que mi ángel pudiese correr serio peligro hacia que mi corazón enloqueciera y mi sangre hirviera por todo mi cuerpo. Como si un veneno lleno de rabia y ganas de golpear a alguien se hubiese adueñado de mi ser lo empecé a ver todo rojo a causa de la rabia y del millón de ideas que estaban pasando por mi cabeza.

Por fin estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Bella, no fue necesario sacar la llave de mi bolsillo, la puerta estaba entreabierta. La abrí lentamente y lo que vi izo que la sangre de mi cuerpo hirviera de forma descomunal. Jamás había tenido estas ganas de golpear a alguien. Pero sin duda a Jacob Black le mataría sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Bella cuando el estúpido de Black la tenía agarrada apretando su cuerpo con el de ella. En ese momento no me detuve a pensar.

- suéltala o te arrancaré la mano como vuelvas a tocar a mi novia- dije como si esas palabras estuvieran esperando en mi garganta por salir y me sentí realmente bien cuando lo dije, mi novia, sonaba realmente bien y lo mejor de todo fue la cara de sorpresa de Black cuando escuchó esas palabras.

-¿Qué has dicho Cullen?- digo el estúpido de Jacob con rabia en sus ojos, vi como soltó a Bella con violencia y la dejó caer en el suelo sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-Edward…- susuró mi Bella realmente asustada con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no iba a consentir que nadie le hiciese daño a mi chica y mucho menos este imbécil que siempre termina metiéndose en mi camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces estampé mi puño en su cara haciéndolo golpearse fuertemente contra la pared.

-Lárgate y no vuelvas a acercarte a MI Bella- puse especial énfasis en dejar claro de quien era esa preciosa mujer que nos miraba asustada temiendo lo peor.

Me quedé mirando a Bella cuando la escuche sollozar. Mi ángel tenía miedo, no me gustaba verla angustiada de ese modo. Necesitaba sacarla de allí, llevarla a mi casa que estaba dispuesto a que a partir de ese momento fuese también su casa. Las cosas se estaban precipitando pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que jamás me alejaría de ella.

De pronto sentí como un puño se estampó contra mi cara haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre el suelo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba dándome golpes con Black sin importar que Bella estuviera presente.

-Basta! Por favor Edward estas sangrando.- mi chica estaba preocupada, no me gustaba verla así. Le propiné un último puñetazo en el estomago al idiota de Black y cogí a mi chica para sacarla de allí. Una vez en el ascensor le puse mi chaqueta porque era de noche y hacía frio.

-Lo siento mi amor perdóname- dije acariciándole la cara a mi princesa.

-Edward- y me abrazó fuerte y empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila mi amor, no te pasara nada, ahora estás conmigo y no pienso dejarte sola. Aunque ahora se muchas cosas sobre ti que no sabía no pienso alejarme nunca de ti.- bese su frente con amor incondicional que era lo que yo sentía por ella.

Ella me miró extrañada como asustada por lo que le acababa de decir.

Subimos al coche y no solté su mano en todo el camino. Necesitaba sentir que ella estaba bien y que la tenia conmigo.

Llegamos a mi casa rápidamente, solo tenía ganas de estar con ella a salvo y saber que no se alejará de mí nunca o eso esperaba.

Cuando entramos en mí apartamento ella estaba muy rígida.

-Amor estás conmigo nada malo te pasará te lo prometo- dije besando sus labios dulcemente.

-Edward, tengo algo que contarte que llevo días intentando hacer pero no me atrevo, después de que lo sepas no querrás estar más conmigo- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía verla así, se me partía el corazón. La tomé entre mis brazos y la senté en el sofá sobre mi regazo donde se acomodó y la sentí suspirar.

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede?- le dije dulcemente mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Soy una Swan Edward ahora seguro me odias y no quieres saber nada de mí. – dijo en un susurro.

Sin pensarlo la cogí de la nuca para poder alcanzar sus besos sin dificultad y le di un beso lleno de amor y con la intención de que entendiera que la amaba y nada ni nadie la alejarían de mí.

_**Jacob**_

No iba a permitir que esto quedara así, el estúpido de Cullen no se iba a quedar con mí Bella, porque así sería, ella terminaría siendo mía aunque para eso tuviese que remover cielo y tierra. Estaba dispuesto a todo y una idea rondaba mi cabeza. Por suerte para mí Charlie Swan estaba de mi parte y no permitiría que un Cullen fuese novio de su hija. Con él de mi lado, Bella no se podía negar, ella sería mía y lo sería para siempre.

También me encargaría de destrozar con mis propias manos al "maravilloso" Edward Cullen. Me marché del apartamento de Bella, no soportaba pensar que había estado tan cerca de ser mía y por culpa del entrometido de Cullen había perdido la gran oportunidad.

La gran idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza me estaba gustando muchísimo, dentro de poco la pondría en práctica, primero dejaría que la parejita se relajara y confiara y luego daría la estocada final.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? espero vuestros comentarios con ansia, son los que me inspiran para seguir la historia que se va formando poco a poco en mi cabeza.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic muchos besos y nos leemos pronto.


	19. Capítulo 18: Despertar del sueño para en

**Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ultimamente no he tenido demasiada inspiración. espero que os guste este capítulo y muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Nos leemos pronto besos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Despertar del sueño para encontrarte con la pesadilla**

El sol empezaba a asomar por la ventana y no podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía a mi lado. Mi Bella que había pasado la gran parte de la noche llorando sobre mi pecho ahora dormía plácidamente. No podía separar mis ojos de su rostro, aunque al fin me decidí a tomar una ducha dejándola descansar, ella lo necesitaba. Bese su frente y me dirigí al baño.

Mientras me daba mi ducha estuve pensando en presentársela a Alice, ella quería conocerla y sin duda Bella necesitaba una amiga, conociéndolas a ambas sabía que se iban a llevar genial. Esa idea me sacó una enorme sonrisa, había hablado con mi madre sobre Bella aunque no le había comentado mi último descubrimiento sobre ella, que era una Swan. Pero también conocía a mi madre y tenía claro que nada malo iba a pasar entre ellas. Como si mi madre pudiera leerme la mente, al salir del baño mi teléfono sonó y vi como en la pantalla aparecía la foto de la mujer con la cara en forma de corazón y esos ojos que te miran con tanto amor que a veces resulta de locos, esa mujer que me había amado incondicionalmente desde que nací. Cogí el teléfono y salí de la habitación para dejar a Bella descansar.

-Hola mama ¿Qué tal estas?- dije contento de poder escuchar su voz.

-Hola cariño, yo estoy bien pero llamaba para invitarte a comer mañana en casa. Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos y Alice también vendrá. ¿Puedo contar contigo cariño?- dijo esperanzada, yo no quería hacerla sentir mal pero no podía dejar a Bella sola.

-Te llamo luego mama y te lo confirmo, si asisto seguramente iré acompañado, ¿te molesta?- dije aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

-Sabes que no me importa cariño, me gusta tener la casa llena de gente. Espero ansiosa tu llamada Edward, cuídate cielo- y colgó emocionada dando por sentado que iría a casa.

Su entusiasmo me contagió porque de repente me apetecía mucho ir a casa y poder dar un beso a mi madre pero en ese momento sentí unos brazos deslizarse alrededor de mi cintura y en ese momento puedo jurar que no tendría la suficiente cara para que la sonrisa que tenia me cupiera en ella.

-¿Has dormido bien princesa?- dije dándome la vuelta y abrazando a mi ángel con amor.

-Si, aunque te he echado de menos en la cama, ¿te has dado una ducha?- digo besando mi pecho, me encantaba cuando hacia eso.

-Siento haberte dejado sola 10 minutos- no pude evitar sonreírle cuando vi como se ruborizaba cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había sido mucho tiempo y me había echado de menos.

-Bueno te perdono, ¿ con quién hablabas?- dijo curiosa, me hizo gracia su expresión en ese momento pero no le iba a mentir había aprendido que mentiras en una relación no sirven para nada.

-Estaba hablando con mi madre que me ha invitado a comer mañana pero no te puedo dejar sola así que había pensado que quizás te apetecería venir conmigo- dije esperando no asustarla y que le hiciera ilusión.

-¿A tu casa? ¿ con tu familia? No sé si es una buena idea Edward, yo no encajo con tu familia- dijo bajando su mirada hasta el suelo, vi que se sentía avergonzada pero no entendía porque.

-No sabes si encajaras si no lo intentas, se que tienes miedo pero mi madre quiere conocerte le he hablado mucho de ti y para mi tu eres parte de mi familia. Mi hermana quiere conocerte creo que sale con un amigo tuyo Jasper creo que se llama- le dije eso con la intención de que se animara y por suerte para mi, parece que funcionó porque me miró de repente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, me encantaba verla así.

-¿De verdad? Entonces si quiero ir, sé que no me ocurrirá nada malo y se nota que es algo importante para ti así que cuenta conmigo.- no pude evitarlo y estampé mis labios en los suyos.

-Te quiero- dije sinceramente aun con mis labios encima de los suyos.

Después de eso llamé a mi madre y le dije que seríamos dos más para comer y casi pierdo mi oído cuando se puso a gritar de contenta.

Pasamos un día tranquilo Bella y yo, ella cocinó algo para comer y luego nos dedicamos a leer sus libros favoritos que coincidían con los míos, me encantaba escucharla leer y ver su expresión llena de paz y tranquilidad. En esos momentos tuve más claro que nunca que podría pasar mi vida junto a ella sin importar nada ni nadie y ese sería mi objetivo. Tenerla a mi lado para siempre.

La mañana siguiente Bella estaba muy nerviosa y también ansiosa por conocer a mi familia.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá perfecto- besé su frente para tranquilizarla y subimos al coche, y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis padres.

Después de un rato de viaje por fin llegamos y mi madre ya estaba fuera esperando por nosotros. Bella apretó fuerte mi mano, la notaba inquieta y con la respiración acelerada.

-Te quiero, respira princesa- y besé su mejilla.

Esme se lanzó a mis brazos aunque yo no solté a Bella en ningún momento y luego para sorpresa de ambos abrazó a Bella como si fuera una hija más, sabía que mi madre la trataría bien pero jamás imaginé que lo hiciese tan bien.

Entramos en casa y Bella se estaba relajando gracias a mi madre, parecía que con ella también se iba a llevar genial. Nos sentamos a la mesa y esperamos a mi padre, cuando Carlisle apareció por la puerta Bella se puso rígida y pálida, toda la tranquilidad que había tenido con mi madre se había esfumado. Y yo me estaba empezando a preocupar. Les presenté y mi padre fue muy amable con Bella.

-Es un placer conocerte por fin Bella, Edward no deja de hablar de ti- dijo mi padre avergonzándome y haciendo que Bella sonriera y se relajase.

-Es un placer conoceros me estoy sintiendo muy bien y la casa es preciosa- dijo mirando a mi madre

-Gracias Bella, no sé donde se ha metido Alice, ya debería estar aquí- dijo mi madre preocupada.

De repente apareció Alice con una expresión que no supe descifrar y que jamás había visto en ella.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estáis familia?- dijo mirando de una forma que no me gustó nada a Bella.

-Bien, mira Alice ella es Bella, mi novia, Bella ella es Alice, mi hermana- le dije presentándolas.

Bella le tendió la mano y Alice se la miró con desprecio.

-Tu novia ¿no? No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte Bella o mejor dicho Isabella Swan- dijo Alice con repulsión, cuando mencionó su apellido Bella se puso pálida y escuche a mi padre resoplar.

-Alice no se a que viene todo esto pero no te voy a permitir…- no me dejó terminar, me echó una revista en cara.

-Tu adorada Bella está prometida con Jacob Black y se van a casar, ¡te está engañando Edward!- Tuve que sujetar a Bella que casi cae y entonces en ese momento miré la revista.

En la portada estaba la cara de ese estúpido de Black y en letras grandes las palabras que rompieron mi corazón: LA BODA MÁS ESPERADA DEL AÑO POR FIN JACOB BLACK SE CASA CON LA JOVEN ISABELLA SWAN EN UNA BODA POR TODO LO ALTO EL PRÓXIMO MES.

* * *

¿Que os a parecido este capítulo? espero vuestros comentarios.

nos leemos pronto y muchos besos

p.d: gracias por todos vuestros comentarios


	20. Capítulo 19: El causante de mi pesadilla

**Capítulo 19: El causante de mi pesadilla tiene nombre y apellido**

_Bella_

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Sentí que las piernas me flaqueaban y perdía toda la energía de mi cuerpo. Por suerte, Edward me cogió antes de que me cayera al suelo. Mi mente, al igual que mi cuerpo estaba paralizada ante el titular de la revista.** "**LA BODA MÁS ESPERADA DEL AÑO POR FIN JACOB BLACK SE CASA CON LA JOVEN ISABELLA SWAN EN UNA BODA POR TODO LO ALTO EL PRÓXIMO MES", esas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, ¿cómo había llegado esa noticia hay? Era falsa, yo jamás he estado con Jacob Black y mucho menos en una relación amorosa.

Sentí pánico al pensar en donde estaba y con quién. Todo estaba en silencio y la hermana de Edward me miraba con desprecio. No me atrevía a mirar a Edward a la cara tenía miedo, si él me dejaba mi corazón se rompería en mil pedazos y jamás volvería a recuperarme.

Será mejor que os vayáis Edward- dijo su padre con voz seria antes de salir de la sala.

Lo siento hijo, estoy de acuerdo con tu padre- dijo la señora Cullen apenada, saliendo tras su esposo.

Yo espero que rompáis y no te vuelva a ver nunca más- la hermana de Edward quedó claro que me adoraba, no pude evitar sentir frio y tristeza, ¿qué habíamos hecho nosotros para merecer esto?

Saque fuerzas de algún lugar y me atreví a levantar la vista para ver el rostro de Edward, tuve un mal presentimiento cuando vi su mirada clavada en la fotografía de la revista, una fotografía de el día que no tuve otra alternativa que salir a cenar con ese monstruo de Jacob Black, el día que hicimos el amor Edward y yo, esa noche fue la mejor. Pero ahora los malos momentos se agolpaban en mi cabeza sin poder hacer nada por sacarlos de allí.

Con mi mano acaricie su rostro de ángel.

Edward…- no supe que más decir me sentía a morir.

Vámonos, será lo mejor- soltó la revista y salió de su casa sin mirarme a la cara, le seguí corriendo porque no me esperó y subí a su coche. El trayecto fue incomodo y ese silencio que nos envolvía solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Y esa tormenta era mi pesadilla, lo que me atormentaba todas las noches, que Edward me dejara en ese momento yo moriría.

Paró el coche cuando habíamos llegado a la entrada de mi edificio.

¿quieres subir?- dije para romper el silencio, en el momento que miré su cara supe que había sido un error decir eso.

No Bella, no quiero subir. Ahora mismo es mejor que esté solo o diré cosas de las que más tarde me voy a arrepentir, no quiero hacerte daño así que cuando me tranquilice hablaremos- dijo frio, sin mirarme a los ojos, con la mirada puesta en algún punto de la calle que no conseguía ver.

Está bien, llámame por favor. Te quiero- cuando dije esas palabras sentí que sería la última vez que se las podría decir y ese sentimiento de desesperación se apoderó de mi al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin poder detenerlas.

Bajé del coche esperando que dijera algo pero no dijo nada, subí a mi apartamento y solamente tenía ganas de entrar en mi casa y dejar que las lágrimas se derramaran por mi cara para calmar el dolor pero cuando abrí la puerta sentí como las lágrimas eran sustituidas por nauseas y ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil que estaba sentado en mi sofá, esperándome, como si esa fuera su casa. Solo pensar su nombre, el nombre del causante de mi peor pesadilla, JACOB BLACK, sentía una repulsión y unas ganas de golpearle inmensas. Sentí como las palabras sonaban como insultos cuando salieron de mi boca.

¿Qué quieres? Ya me has estropeado bastante la vida, lárgate de mi casa- no sabía cómo había entrado aquí, pero me daba igual en estos momentos solo quería que se largase y se olvidara de mi.

Bella cariño no me trates así, teniendo en cuenta que dentro de un mes nos casamos deberíamos convivir un poco juntos. ¿No crees?- dijo con burla en su voz, no podía soportar esto mucho tiempo más le odiaba con todo mi ser.

Que te quede claro que no nos vamos a casar, que no somos novios ni nada por el estilo y que quiero que hagas desaparecer esas noticias de las revistas- dije con toda la furia que tenia acumulada dentro.

Me parece que no nos entendemos Bella- dijo mientas se levantó del sofá y se acercaba a mí. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar en respuesta, nunca había sido una miedica pero lo poco que conocía a Black, él nunca jugaba limpio.- He hablado con tu padre, está de acuerdo con la boda, es más voy a ser su socio mayoritario en el proyecto que quiere robarle a la empresa de los Cullen, así podre destrozar a Edward, aunque también puedo destrozar el resto de sus negocios, es bueno pero yo soy mejor- no pude evitar la rabia acumulada y dejarla salir, le abofetee como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho y no me arrepentí aunque mi mano dolió, pero más dolía mi corazón.

No puedes destrozar los negocios de Edward y su familia, él es mejor que tu y no tienes tanto poder- dije destilando veneno por todos mis poros. Me empujó contra la pared haciendo que me doliera toda la espalda y se escapara de mi boca un gemido de dolor.

Tu padre me ayudará y si no te casas conmigo me encargaré de que Cullen no vuelva a hacer negocios en este planeta nunca más aparte de hundir a tu querido Edward hasta dejarlo en la más profunda de las miserias, te juro que lo cumpliré si no te casas conmigo en un mes- no lo podía creer, me estaba chantajeando y mi padre seguro había tenido la idea, o tal vez no pero era su cómplice, las lagrimas se volvieron a acumular en mis ojos y el nudo de mi garganta aumentó hasta hacer difícil que pudiera respirar con normalidad. Sabía que no podía jugar con Black, él tenía buenos contactos y aunque no era tan poderoso como Edward sí que podía hacerle daño.

Voy a ser más claro Bella, o te casas conmigo o mando matar a Cullen tú eliges y sabes que no tengo piedad y cumpliré mi amenaza- cuando eso salió por su boca supe que no tenía elección, para mí Edward lo era todo en el mundo.

Mi corazón se rompió y supe que no volvería a juntarlo jamás y había llegado el momento de dejar ir a Edward y desearle lo mejor, yo solo podía aspirar a que mi vida no fuera muy larga al lado de ese demonio que me había llevado a vivir en la pesadilla en la que estaba metida.

Está bien, pero júrame y prométeme que no vas a hacerle daño ni a Edward ni a su familia o no hay trato- dije intentando negociar aunque ambos sabíamos que él había ganado.

Lo juro, cumpliré mi palabra Bella, ahora me tengo que ir a darle la buena noticia a tu padre, seguro estará orgulloso de ti, nos vemos cariño- intentó besarme y aparté mi cara. Oyendo como se reía mientras salía por mi puerta, lo odio más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo y en ese momento que me quedé sola las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y los sollozos nos los pude contener. Me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan débil pero no iba a dejar que Edward o su familia sufrieran.

Decidí mandarle un mensaje porque no podía escuchar su voz sin derrumbarme y que se diera cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando.

Fue el mensaje más triste y más lleno de sentimiento que jamás había escrito y en él iban mis sentimientos y los pedacitos de mi corazón. Adiós amor mío, siempre te amare.

_**Edward, será mejor que no pensemos más en esto, no quiero estar contigo y lo de las revistas es cierto. En un mes me caso y no quiero tirarlo todo por la borda espero lo entiendas y no me busques. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos pasados juntos, lo siento. Adiós, Bella.**_


	21. Capítulo 20: Según dicen, la esperanza e

**Capítulo 20: Según dicen, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde**

_Edward _

No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos tenían delante, Bella se iba a casar; nada más y nada menos que con mi peor enemigo, Jacob capullo Black. Bella me quería, ella me lo había dicho tantas veces que ahora no puedo creer que esto que estoy leyendo sea cierto. Pero ella no me mira a la cara, estoy hecho un lio, no sé qué decir o que pensar, necesito alejarme y poner en claro mi mente.

Después de escuchar claramente como mis padres nos echan de su casa decido que lo mejor es llevarla a su apartamento, aunque ahora mismo no podría decirle nada bueno, soy consciente de que debo dejarla segura.

El trayecto hasta su casa fue en silencio, un silencio incomodo que no me gustaba, parecía el presagio de algo malo y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Pare el coche justo delante de su apartamento, sabía que tenía que decir algo pero no sabía el que ni como decirlo. Por fin, ella rompió el silencio.

¿quieres subir?- dijo ella y pude sentir la tensión en su voz, tenía tanta rabia acumulada en mi interior que no era capaz ni de mirarla a la cara.

No Bella, no quiero subir. Ahora mismo es mejor que esté solo o diré cosas de las que más tarde me voy a arrepentir, no quiero hacerte daño así que cuando me tranquilice hablaremos- dije en un tono frio, sin mirarla a los ojos, intentando no pensar en esas imágenes de la revista de Bella con el capullo de Black.

Está bien, llámame por favor. Te quiero- juro que quería decirle que yo también la quería, pero las palabras se quedaron pegadas en mi garganta y no las pude dejar salir. Me sentí un mierda con ella por no haberle respondido.

Cuando se bajó del coche, esperé a que entrara en su edificio y me fui directo al mío. Solo tenía ganas de romper cosas, todo lo que se cruzara en mi camino sin excepción.

¿Por qué Bella me había engañado? ¿O solo era un rumor sin fundamentos?

Genial Edward, lo hubieses sabido si hubieses hablado con Bella en lugar de quedarte callado como un completo idiota. Reconozco que debí haber hablado con ella, mi conciencia tenía razón. Estaba siendo un completo imbécil y por esta actitud idiota podría perder a Bella. Y eso era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

Decidí darme una ducha y pensar en todo lo que había pasado, mi mundo perfecto de esta mañana cuando me había levantado con mi Bella se estaba derrumbando y debía saber porque para poder evitar que se terminara de derrumbar. Tendría que hablar con Bella y si eso solamente era una mentira de estúpido Black le arrancaría la cabeza y disfrutaría con ello. Desde que tuve la mala suerte de conocerle cuando iba a la universidad, aunque no puedo decir conocerle más bien verle porque nunca hablé más de dos palabras con él, solamente verle supe que no tenía buen fondo y que no le importaría pasar por encima de nadie para obtener lo que quería. Yo no tenía intención de ser amigo de una persona de esa calaña. Desde entonces se ha dado entre nosotros una carrera/batalla por ver quién de los dos es el que tiene más poder y más riquezas; eso nunca me ha interesado pero no me gusta que se metan en mis proyectos así que si le puedo ganar en el terreno laboral lo haré. La mayor parte de mis beneficios los dono a obras benéficas así que seguramente él es más rico que yo pero no me importa yo tengo algo que él nunca tendrá, la conciencia tranquila.

Solo pensar en él se me revuelven las tripas, por eso se que las fotografías esas tenían que ser falsas, no era posible que fueran ciertas. Bella no me mentiría, ella me ama lo ha admitido hace 1 hora. Cuando la he dejado en su apartamento.

Me seco y me pongo mi pantalón vaquero, debo llamar a Bella y hablar con ella, saber como esta. Cuando me dispongo a marcar su número recibo una llamada de un teléfono que no conozco.

Edward Cullen- dijo con la voz de empresario profesional que siempre asusta a todo el mundo.

Cullen ¿Cómo estás? No piensas felicitarme por mi boda con Bella ¿verdad?- cuando oí esa voy tuve claro que hoy terminaría golpeando a alguien, era estúpido Black.

¿Qué quieres? Sé que eso de la boda es mentira y sabes perfectamente que Bella está conmigo ¿Por qué me llamas?- dije cabreado y sintiendo como mi paciencia se estaba agotando. Le partiría la cara a ese chucho ahora mismo sin remordimientos.

No es mentira Cullen, seguro que Bella no tarda en darte la buena noticia y decirte que ha estado jugando contigo Cullen, solo has sido un juego más para ella. Es mi mujer, te reservare un asiento en la boda Cullen- y colgó riéndose, mis ganas de matarle me estaban consumiendo y no podía creer ni una palabra cuando mi teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje. Y era de Bella.

Decidí abrir el mensaje y lo que leí me partió el corazón.

_**Edward, será mejor que no pensemos más en esto, no quiero estar contigo y lo de las revistas es cierto. En un mes me caso y no quiero tirarlo todo por la borda espero lo entiendas y no me busques. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos pasados juntos, lo siento. Adiós, Bella.**_

No puede ser, Mi Bella no puede dejarme, no puede ser todo mentira.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cojo una camisa y las llaves de mi coche para ir a casa de Bella. En menos de 5 minutos estoy en el ascensor, soy consciente que he conducido como un loco y no me importa, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es una explicación y me la merezco. Si la tengo que convencer de que deje a Black lo hare, no la voy a perder, no puedo perderla.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta llamé, de forma bastante violenta debo admitir, la habré asustado pensé. Hasta que escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Bella amor soy yo ábreme, necesitamos hablar no puedes decirlo todo en ese mensaje, si ha sucedido algo déjame que te ayude por favor mi ángel confía en mí, no me dejes te lo suplico. Te amo.- no pude evitar que esas últimas palabras sonaran como un sollozo, nunca en mi vida había llorado y ahora sentía mis ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Mi vida se venía abajo, mi amor también no podía perder a Bella no me podía dejar vencer.

Lo siento Edward pero se acabó, ya no hay más un nosotros. Sigue con tu vida porque yo voy a hacer la mía- intentaba sonar convincente pero podía escuchar como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y ahogaba sus sollozos con sus manos.

Bella te amo- dije como último recurso

Yo ya no siento lo mismo Edward- mis mejillas empezaron a humedecerse y mi cuerpo a temblar. Mis rodillas no lo soportaron y me dejé caer apoyando mi frente en su puerta. No podía ser cierto, ella no podía dejar de amarme, nosotros íbamos a estar juntos para siempre.


	22. Capítulo 21: Haciendo hasta lo imposible

**Capítulo 21: Haciendo hasta lo imposible**

_Edward_

Llevaba dos días sin dormir, no podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel día en el que Bella me dejó, sin darme ninguna explicación convincente, sin dejarme hablar con ella cara a cara, sin despedirme de sus labios que ya no iban a ser míos. Estos dos días tampoco había ido a la oficina, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacer nada, solo acostarme en la cama y dejarme hundir. Aunque ya no podía estar más jodido. Toda mi vida estaba hecha una mierda y no quería seguir viviéndola. Para colmo alguien no dejaba de tocar a mi puerta y me estaba cansando de oír sonar el timbre. Así que dispuesto a echar de mi casa a quien fuese que no me dejara hundirme tranquilo en mi propia mierda. Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue _genial, lo que me faltaba._

Era Emmet, es mi amigo y entiendo que se preocupe pero quiero estar solo.

¿Qué quieres Emmet? Lárgate, quiero estar solo- dije sin esconder el desagrado que sentía por no poder estar solo en estos momentos que más lo necesitaba.

Mira Edward, no sé qué demonios te ha pasado pero ya está bien, eres el hombre más poderoso que conozco y tienes que volver a la oficina, eso es un caos igual que tú casa. Madre mía Edward, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó mientras entró en mi casa sin mi permiso pero al fin y al cabo así era Emmet.

Lárgate Emmet, no quiero ser más desagradable contigo y sabes que lo puedo ser, eres mi mejor amigo pero ahora mismo si no te largas te convertirás en mi enemigo.- escupí las palabras sin sentir el menor remordimiento aunque Emmet es mi amigo y debería entenderme.

¿Tu enemigo? ¿Lo dices enserio Edward? Seré tu peor enemigo, de eso se acaba de librar Black ¿cierto?- cuando escuché el nombre de ese que había destrozado mi vida la rabia se apoderó de mí y golpee a Emmet con todas mis fuerzas. Y este terminó en el suelo, para la sorpresa de ambos pues él era mucho más fuerte y muchos más grande que yo. Pero al parecer mi rabia era mayor que toda la fuerza de Emmet.

Oye Edward no se dé que va todo esto pero me huele que algo no anda bien y soy tu amigo, confía en mí, te puedo ayudar solamente cuéntame que ocurre.- dijo preocupado por mi actitud y lo entiendo, lo entendí cuando miré mi reflejo en la ventana, el gran Edward Cullen convertido en alguien mediocre y devastado, con barba y sin arreglar, parecía más un mendigo que el dueño de medio mundo. En ese momento me rendí y me dejé caer en el suelo enfrente de mi gran amigo.

Emmet, mi vida es una mierda- dije sinceramente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

No me jodas Edward, eres el rey de medio mundo, si no tuvieras ni donde vivir estarías jodido lo reconozco pero tienes todo lo que deseas y necesitas no entiendo tu actitud últimamente.

Lo que más deseo ya no lo puedo tener Emmet- empecé a contarle lo que había sucedido con ella, no podía ni nombrarla en mi cabeza sin que doliera de una forma insoportable.

Recordé como hacía dos noches había ido a su casa a hablar con ella, recuperarla después de aquel mensaje que me dejó con el corazón roto y la vida pendiendo de un hilo. Como pasé toda la noche arrodillado frente a su puerta esperando y suplicando por un poco de piedad. Solo necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, que me mirara a los ojos y me dijera que no sentía nada y que todo se había terminado, pero no lo hizo. Ella nunca abrió la puerta, así que volví a casa con el corazón hecho trizas y la cara empapada en lágrimas.

No recuerdo nunca haber bebido tanto como esa noche, ni en mis años de universidad había bebido tanto alcohol hasta quedarme casi inconsciente en el sofá. Esa noche bebí hasta casi reventar intentando olvidar el dolor pero al contrario, ese no desaparecía. Su cara sigue en mi cabeza cada vez que cierro los ojos y su nombre solo quiere salir por mi boca.

Vi como Emmet me miraba con pena, genial lo que me faltaba, dar pena; cada vez mejoras Cullen ahora tu mejor amigo te tiene pena, lástima. Soy un asco.

Edward no te ofendas pero no te reconozco ahora mismo, te has rendido ¿y ya está? No lo vas ni a intentar, ese no es el Edward Cullen que yo conozco.- me quedé sorprendido por las palabras de mi mejor amigo, era algo que no esperaba.

¿Qué puedo hacer Emmet? Va a casarse y me dijo que la dejara en paz, que se había acabado- dije sintiendo como el nudo volvía a formarse en mi garganta.

No me jodas Edward, aun no está casada, por lo tanto sigue siendo libre, insiste amigo como en los negocios. Lucha hasta que la consigas, ese es mi amigo del que estoy orgulloso.- como un balde de agua fría esas palabras penetraron en mí sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

Tienes razón Emmet, tengo que luchar, si me rindo será como si yo tampoco la quisiera lo suficiente como para morir por ella, no la voy a dejar escapar, es la mujer de mi vida y tiene que ser para mí, aunque el mundo se desmorone a mis pies Bella volverá a mi lado- dije convencido y dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mí, no iba a ser débil ni a dudar, lo iba a conseguir aunque tuviese que pasar por encima del cadáver de Black, cosa que me llenaría de satisfacción.

Pues tío, necesitas una ducha para poder librar una batalla limpia- y una vez dicho esto rompió a reír haciendo que me uniera a sus risas. Si esto terminaba bien, yo le debería mi vida a mi mejor amigo y le devolvería el favor encantado en cualquier momento que lo necesitase.

Me duché y me afeite volviendo a ser el poderoso Edward Cullen, dispuesto a todo por recuperar a Bella, Mi Bella. Su nombre ya no dolía tanto, ahora era fuerte para enfrentarme a todo y deshacerme de lo que se interponga entra ella y yo.

Me miré al espejo y después de haber desayunado llamé a Bella, no me cogió el teléfono así que opté por llamar desde el de Emmet y entonces sí respondió.

Bella, soy Edward solo quería que supieras que voy a ir a por ti que no me voy a rendir y que volverás conmigo aunque digas que ya no sientes nada, hasta que no me lo digas mirándome a los ojos no lo voy a creer y no te voy a dejar escapar.- dije convencido de que iba a colgarme pero me sorprendí cuando escuché su voz.

Edward… no lo hagas- dijo como una súplica.

Aunque me lo digas así no voy a rendirme Bella, no dejaré de luchar hasta que vuelvas a mi lado y…- no me dejó terminar, habló antes de que pudiera terminar de decir todo lo que quería decirle.

No Edward, no pares de luchar por esto, sálvame por favor, te necesito cuando escuché esas palabras mi corazón se hinchó y aunque no tenía sentido lo que no tenía sentido lo que me acababa de decir con lo que me dijo hacía dos días no me importaba, esas palabras me darían fuerza y confianza de que aún había un nosotros.

Bella te quiero- cuando iba a responderme se cortó la llamada y vi como Emmet me miraba sabiendo que había despertado Edward Cullen, el ganado.


	23. Capitulo 22: ¡Sálvame!

**Capitulo 22: ¡Sálvame!**

_Bella_

Después de tres días sin dormir las últimas palabras de Edward seguían en mi cabeza, no podía olvidarlas y el sonido se sus sollozos me desgarraban el corazón. Decirle que no le amaba era la más dura de las mentiras y aunque necesitaba que él la creyera deseaba que no lo hiciese.

Me metí en la ducha y dejé que los recuerdos de la peor noche de mi vida, la noche que más mentiras dije y que intenté mentirme a mí misma primero con un mensaje y luego con mis propias palabras.

_Cuando escuché que alguien estaba llamando a mí puerta creí que Black había vuelto y me sobresalté, me acerqué a la puerta sin intención alguna de abrir y mi corazón se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su voz. Esa voz que lo es todo para mí._

_Bella amor soy yo ábreme, necesitamos hablar no puedes decirlo todo en ese mensaje, si ha sucedido algo déjame que te ayude por favor mi ángel confía en mí, no me dejes te lo suplico. Te amo.- no pude evitar que esas palabras que mi Edward dijo con todo su corazón me hicieran romper a llorar, tuve que cubrir mi boca con mis manos para que no me escuchara llorar, pero el hecho de que hubiera venido hasta mi casa a buscarme, a verme, a recuperarme; amo a este hombre y eso nunca jamás cambiará. _

_Lo siento Edward pero se acabó, ya no hay más un nosotros. Sigue con tu vida porque yo voy a hacer la mía- intentaba sonar convincente pero las lágrimas ya no cesaban y tenía que terminar con esto por su bien, no podía ser egoísta con él, no con Edward, él merecía ser feliz y puede serlo sin mí. Debía serlo._

_Bella te amo- dijo en un susurro y en ese momento mi corazón se rompió sabiendo lo que él sentía por mí y que yo no podría estar con él nunca más. _

_Yo ya no siento lo mismo Edward- me dejé caer en el suelo, frente a la puerta de mi casa, no lo podía soportar más quería morirme. Esperé toda la noche y él no se fue hasta que se dio cuenta que no iba a abrir esa puerta que nos separaba, sentía que nuestros cuerpos estaban separados pero nuestros corazones estaban juntos._

Cuando salí de la ducha me vestí y me senté en el sofá, no tenía intención de ir a trabajar con Charlie, ese padre que me había vendido a ese monstruo de Jacob Black.

No esperaba la visita de nadie así que me sorprendí cuando llamaron a mi puerta. No tenía intención de abrir pero quien había llamado tenia llave cosa extraña porque solamente dos personas aparte de mí tenían la llave de mi casa y esos eran mis amigos Jasper y Rosalie, ella me había estado llamando pero yo simplemente había ignorado mi teléfono durante estos días, no quería ni quiero saber nada de nadie.

Bella, no sé qué es exactamente lo que está pasando pero si te rindes se acaba.- era la voz de Jasper, realmente me alegraba de verle, es mi mejor amigo y siempre sabe cómo me siento.

Jasper, ¿qué haces aquí? No soy buena compañía y no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie pero gracias por tu visita- era consciente de que estaba siendo egoísta y estaba pagando mi mal humor con mi mejor amigo pero solo quería estar sola.

Bella, he visto lo de las revistas lo de Black- perfecto, ahora mi mejor amigo me tenia lástima.

Jasper, no tengo alternativa, sabes que tengo que hacerlo- dije sin pensar que realmente no sabía los motivos que me impulsaban a casarme con el ser más despreciable del mundo.

No Bella, no lo sé pero agradecería que me lo explicaras- dijo como si estuviera explicando a una niña de cinco años.

Jasper, yo…- no pude terminar sin que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por mis mejillas otra vez, no había parado de llorar durante estos días y creí que las lágrimas se me habían terminado pero no es así. Mi amigo me abrazó con fuerza estrujándome contra su pecho, realmente era lo que necesitaba, alguien que me apoyara y escuchara. Después de un largo rato llorando, logré tranquilizarme. Era el momento de hablar con Jasper.

Jasper, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen y si no me caso con Jacob Black este hará hasta lo imposible por arruinarle y mi padre también está metido en los negocios de Black. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Solo renunciar a mi amor y resignarme a la vida que me ha tocado vivir.-

Bella, escúchame, aunque te cases con Black, tu padre y él planean hundir a empresas Cullen de todas formas. Yo acabo de renunciar formalmente en empresas Swan, así que mi consejo amiga mía es que sigas a tu corazón, Bella estaré contigo siempre así que no te preocupes por nada, si algo pasa estaré aquí.- no lo podía creer, Jasper había renunciado por sus convicciones, sin duda esa es la mayor cualidad de mi amigo, el sentido de justicia que posee. Sabe cuando algo está bien o mal y sobretodo que lo mejor es seguir a nuestro corazón. Esas palabras me llenaron de energía y me animaron de una forma que no creí capaz.

Tienes razón Jasper, ¿qué harás ahora sin trabajo?- realmente eso me preocupaba, mi amigo no tenía ahorros, decía que se debía disfrutar el momento pero ahora no tenía nada.

No te preocupes por mí Bella, sobreviviré pero la que necesita que la salven eres tú. No esperes a que nadie decida por ti, hazlo tú. – me abrazó y se fue sin decir nada más. Realmente mi amigo me dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar, debía salir adelante por mí misma.

Me vestí dispuesta a salir a la calle, a enfrentar a mi padre y al mismísimo Jacob Black si era necesario. No me iba a casar con nadie a no ser que ese alguien se llamara Edward Cullen.

Cuando ya estaba arreglada para salir de casa mi móvil sonó pero no le presté atención, ahora solo tenía en mente lo que iba a hacer, como le iba a dar a mi padre una patada en el culo y le iba a demostrar que su Isabella no existía y que era Bella, la chica que no iba a poder pisotear ni él ni nadie.

Cogí mi coche y en unos minutos estuve frente a empresas Swan, con mi carta de renuncia, tomando ejemplo de Jasper, y las ganas de decir todo lo que sentía. Salí del coche y de repente mi móvil volvió a sonar. Decidí cogerlo para que parara de sonar y me quedé helada al escuchar la voz del otro lado. Sentí como mi corazón se volvía a recomponer y latía de manera desbocada.

Bella, soy Edward solo quería que supieras que voy a ir a por ti que no me voy a rendir y que volverás conmigo aunque digas que ya no sientes nada, hasta que no me lo digas mirándome a los ojos no lo voy a creer y no te voy a dejar escapar.- dijo con toda su alma, en ese momento mis barreras se desplomaron y mis ganas de alejarle de mí se fueron al infierno.

Edward… no lo hagas- dije a modo de súplica.

Aunque me lo digas así no voy a rendirme Bella, no dejaré de luchar hasta que vuelvas a mi lado y…- no le dejé terminar, hablé antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quiera que quisiera decirme.

No Edward, no pares de luchar por esto, sálvame por favor, te necesito- esas palabras salieron de mí con fuerza, era lo que tanto ansiaba decirle, lo que mi corazón anhelaba oír. Y lo que quería que él supiera.

Bella te quiero- iba a responder a esa sincera declaración cuando sentí a alguien a mi espalda, me giré y vi al imbécil de Jacob Black que por su cara había escuchado la conversación y no iba a negar que estaba feliz porque se diera cuenta de cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora. Colgué por miedo a que Edward se enfadara e hiciese alguna estupidez aunque claramente Black merecía una paliza.

Vas a ver a mi padre supongo- dije con tono frío intentando disimular mi sonrisa burlona.

Hablando con Cullen ¿no?- dijo como si hubiese sido un insulto. En ese momento ya no me esforcé por disimular mi sonrisa.

La verdad es que sí, estaba hablando con Edward, el hombre del que estoy enamorada y al que tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- dio dos pasos hacia mí y me asusté por su cara pero no se lo hice saber, que se pudriera en el infierno.

Si vuelves a decir eso te mataré, ¿entiendes? Y tú eres mía- escupió las palabras pero me dio igual.

Sigue soñando Black- me di media vuelta y salí disparada hacia mi coche, no le di tiempo a reaccionar y me dirigí hacia el único lugar donde quería estar, junto a Edward.


	24. Capitulo 23: Volviendo a tus brazos

**Hola, ¿como estáis? he quería decir que este fic lo actualizaré domingos pero como mañana me será imposible he decidido adelantar el día en esta ocasión. Espero disfrutéis de este nuevo capitulo y gracias por los comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 23: Volviendo a tus brazos**

Subí al coche rápidamente y podía escuchar como Jacob Black me llamaba y venía a intentar frenarme. Casi lo atropello cuando se puso delante de mi coche cuando me dirigía a irme de allí.

-Apártate Jacob, o te juro que te atropellare- le dije sonando convincente aunque ni yo misma me lo creía.

-No pienso dejarte ir para que corras a los brazos de ese imbécil de Cullen- dijo gritando, entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos llamando la atención y eso no era bueno para nadie. Muy a mi pesar salí de mi coche y en ese momento tuve una idea brillante _genial Bella, se va a poner morado cuando se lo digas, _me gritaba mi subconsciente y me moría de ganas por ver que hacía Black ante esto.

-No es necesario que grites, todo el mundo nos está mirando- dije en susurros para que solo él me escuchara cuando lo tuve bastante cerca.

-Pues si no quieres que grite vuelve conmigo a las oficinas de tu padre, tenemos que poner fecha exacta para la boda querida- dice con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, se va a enterar de quién es Bella.

-Está bien, volvamos a las oficinas, necesito darle algo a mi padre- dijo dándome por vencida. Así que por fin se aparta de delante de mi coche y yo me detengo en la puerta del conductor.

-Jacob, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?- le dijo con el tono más dulce del que soy posible con ese ser que me produce arcadas y le dedico una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Bueno, vamos a ser marido y mujer, claro que puedo hacer algo por ti preciosa- me dice intentando cogerme por la cintura, eso ni loca, abrazarme y tocarme solo lo hace mi hombre, mi Edward Cullen, no el estúpido de Jacob. Retrocedo un poco intentando que no note que detesto solo el hecho de pensar en tener sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-Dame tu mano, por favor Jacob- dijo con voz cursi que hasta me dan ganas de reírme de mí misma. Él me tiende su mano, y luego la inocente soy yo. Cojo de mi bolsillo el sobre con la carta de renuncia dirigida a mi padre y lo pongo en su mano. Él parece no haber entendido el significado de lo que acabo de hacer.

-Dásela a mi padre, es mi carta de renuncia, gracias por todo Jacob y espero que hasta nunca. Me voy a buscar al amor de mi vida Cullen- dijo con ganas de reírme en su cara pero me aguanto y subo rápidamente al coche y sin dejarle reaccionar demasiado me alejo hacia la casa de Edward mientras le escucho gritar como un loco en mitad de la calle.

-¡Esto no termina aquí Bella! Volverás conmigo y suplicaras para que te perdone, acuérdate de mis palabras- dice tan alto que seguramente toda la ciudad se habrá enterado.

Estoy realmente impaciente por ver a Edward, y en mi cabeza empiezan a merodear montones de preguntas y dudas; ¿y si ha cambiado de idea? ¿Y si ya no quiere verme? ¿Y si soy un estorbo? ¿Y si ha dado lo nuestro por finalizado?

No puedo dejarme ganar por mi cabeza o me volveré loca, hace un momento él ha dicho que iba a luchar por nosotros, que no se iba a rendir yo por mi parte haré lo mismo, Edward es mi todo y luchare contra el mundo si es necesario para estar siempre a su lado, cueste lo que cueste se que lo que siento por él es para siempre.

Por fin llego a la zona donde está el apartamento de Edward, mi corazón empieza a latir con más velocidad y me empiezo a poner nerviosa, no sé lo que puede suceder pero estoy decidida y sé lo que quiero. Solo tengo que ver a Edward, estar en sus brazos y toda esta angustia habrá valido la pena, todas las lágrimas que he derramado serán recompensadas y jamás volveré a pasar por algo así.

Llego delante del bloque de apartamentos y dejo el coche en el primer sitio que veo. Salgo corriendo hacia el edificio sin importarme que piensen que estoy loca, realmente creo que lo estoy, estoy loca de amor y no me importa admitirlo.

_**Edward**_

Después de hablar con Bella supe que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? Tienes cara de alucine- dice Emmet burlándose de mí, realmente no me importa que se ría, yo haría lo mismo.

-No estoy seguro Emmet, pero creo que algo anda mal. Bella quiere que luche por ella- veo la cara de mi amigo y debe ser algo similar a la mía en estos momentos. Estoy hecho un lío y siento que hay algo que se me escapa de las manos pero no sé que es.

-Vamos Edward, necesitas un poco de aire. Sinceramente amigo conseguirás a Bella pero ahora necesitas meter oxigeno en tu cerebro para pensar con claridad- creo que mi amigo tiene toda la razón así que como estoy preparado para salir acepto la invitación de un poco de aire fresco porque es lo que necesito.

-Vamos Emmet- cojo las llaves del volvo y salimos de mi apartamento para irnos a algún sitio a tomar unas cervezas.

Cuando vamos a salir del edificio creo estar sufriendo una mala pasada de mi imaginación, mis ojos ven a Bella, a mi Bella, corriendo hacia nosotros. Pero esto es imposible, no puede ser que ella esté aquí ¿o sí?

-¿No me digas que esa es la famosa Bella?- pregunta Emmet curioso.

-Sí, es ella- dijo sin poder esconder la sonrisa que acaba de aparecer en mi boca.

-¡Edward!- grita mi ángel mientras salta a mis brazos, por fin había vuelto a mis brazos.

-Bella, te he echado tanto de menos- dijo sin intentar esconder todo el amor y la tranquilidad que siento en estos momentos. Se suelta un poco de mi abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Te amo- dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía, no puedo soportar más esta corta distancia y la beso. Junto nuestros labios como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez es diferente. Después de tantos días ahora realmente estoy vivo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber. Gracias por leer este y mi otro fic "Con solo una mirada despertarse mi corazón". Me encantan vuestros comentarios, nos vemos pronto, besos.


	25. Capítulo 24: Vuelvo a estar completo

**Hola, ¿que tal? espero que estéis muy bien y disfrutéis de este capítulo, también espero que os guste y vuestros comentarios. Agradeceros por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios, disfrutad de este capítulo lleno de amor y ya me diréis si os ha gustado. Besos**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Vuelvo a estar completo**

_**Edward **_

_Cuando vamos a salir del edificio creo estar sufriendo una mala pasada de mi imaginación, mis ojos ven a Bella, a mi Bella, corriendo hacia nosotros. Pero esto es imposible, no puede ser que ella esté aquí ¿o sí?_

_-¿No me digas que esa es la famosa Bella?- pregunta Emmet curioso._

_-Sí, es ella- dijo sin poder esconder la sonrisa que acaba de aparecer en mi boca. _

_-¡Edward!- grita mi ángel mientras salta a mis brazos, por fin había vuelto a mis brazos._

_-Bella, te he echado tanto de menos- digo sin intentar esconder todo el amor y la tranquilidad que siento en estos momentos. Se suelta un poco de mi abrazo y nos miramos a los ojos._

_-Te amo- dice sin apartar su mirada de la mía, no puedo soportar más esta corta distancia y la beso. Junto nuestros labios como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez es diferente. Después de tantos días ahora realmente estoy vivo._

Me siento completo de nuevo teniendo a mi Bella en mis brazos, nos miramos a los ojos como si hiciese años, siglos que no nos vemos. Me siento tan bien ahora mismo que el resto del mundo no me importa, hasta que Emmett se aclara la garganta a mi lado. Y entonces recupero el sentido.

-Hola, lamento interrumpir este reencuentro tan emotivo, soy Emmett el amigo más guapo que tiene Eddy- dice haciéndose notar, y haciendo que me irrite por llamarme Eddy, sabe que detesto que me llame así.

-¿Eddy?- pregunta mi chica mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su precioso rostro.

-Solo Emmett me llama así, bueno Bella él es Emmett que ya se ha presentado por él mismo, ella es Bella, el amor de mi vida- digo con total sinceridad mirando a mi Bella a la cara y puedo ver como sus ojos se ponen brillantes, no puedo evitar sonreírle, está hermosa.

-Oh venga, eres un tonto Edward, encantado de conocerte Bellita- le dice mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la levantaba del suelo, le está dando un gran abrazo estilo Emmett o como mi hermana decía, estilo oso Emmett.

-Ya basta Emmett, la vas a dejar sin respiración- digo bastante molesto, celoso realmente y eso que Emmett es mi mejor amigo, nunca he sentido celos de él pero no soporto ver como otro coge a mi chica en brazos aunque ese sea mi mejor amigo.

-Vale, vale, no te pongas celoso Eddy- dice mi amigo burlándose de mí en mi propia cara, pero no me importa, hoy no. Ahora que tengo a Bella conmigo me da igual lo que digan o hagan el resto del mundo. Por fin mi amigo suelta a Bella y yo abro mis brazos para volver a tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo. Y ella, por suerte para mí, parece encantada con estar entre mis brazos.

-Te he echado de menos- digo apretándola fuerte contra mí y siento como ella suspira. Adoro a esta mujer.

-Bueno, creo que yo aquí empiezo a sobrar. Voy a ver a mi chica y llamadme si necesitáis alguna cosa tortolitos- dice mi buen amigo mientras se aleja y se sube a su coche.

Me separo un poco de mi ángel para poder mirarla a los ojos. Es hermosa y siento como se ruboriza cuando se da cuenta que la estoy mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- dice mi ángel preocupada por mi silencio. Es adorable, no puedo ni imaginar que sería de mi vida sin ella, solo unos días lejos de ella y pensé que estaba en el mismísimo infierno, definitivamente no me cabe ninguna duda, la amo. Veo como la ansiedad porque no le digo nada se incrementa en su cara y decido decir lo único que me muero por decirle.

-Te amo- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero no la quiero ver llorar así que antes de que derrame alguna lágrima cojo su cara con mis manos sabiendo que es mi mayor tesoro y la beso. Un beso que pretendía ser dulce y cariñoso pero ahora mismo se vuelve más pasional y agresivo, ambos sentimos la urgencia de unirnos al otro.

Después de besarnos, nos tenemos que separar para poder respirar.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer princesa?- digo mirando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y la veo como me sonríe.

-Contigo lo que sea, te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, no voy a soltarte- dice mientas me abraza fuertemente, no puedo evitar que se me escape una risita por su actitud, realmente yo sentía lo mismo pero jamás la había visto tan libre. Y me encanta verla así, es un ángel y es mía.

-Escapémonos, donde sea vayámonos lejos solos tu y yo, olvidémonos del mundo y disfrutemos de nuestro amor. Hagamos locuras- digo esperando no asustarla y veo por su enorme sonrisa que le gusta lo que ha oído. Pasar el día entero con mi amada los dos solos y libres de todo me resulta de lo más tentador.

-Escapemos entonces- dice poniéndose de puntillas y besándome.

En este mismo momento se me acababa de ocurrir una idea, jamás había hecho algo tan aventurero y desde que Emmett me había regalado esa moto que yo tanto había querido y Alice me prohibió usarla porque no quería que a su hermano le pasara nada malo, que había tenido mi moto plateada en el garaje junto a mi volvo, era el momento de estrenarla y divertirme con mi Bella.

-Vamos tengo una moto que nos está esperando- digo tirando de Bella con suavidad hacia el garaje.

-¿moto?- dice con la voz ahogada, me doy la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos y veo que está emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Es algo extraño pero así es Bella.

-Amor, se conducirla, no te preocupes todo irá bien, ¿has subido alguna vez a una moto?- pregunto esperando que no me cuente alguna historia con algún ex novio suyo, eso me pondrá celoso.

-No, nunca. Pero he oído que son peligrosas- mi niña inocente. Me giró totalmente hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y tomo su cara entre mis manos.

-Jamás voy a dejar que te suceda nada, confía en mí. Lo vamos a pasar en grande, será nuestro día.- y la beso para calmarla, puedo ver como su rostro se va relajando.

-Vamos a disfrutar de nuestro día-dice con total entusiasmo.

Así que la vuelvo a tomar de la mano y por fin legamos al garaje y ahí está. Mi gran moto plateada, nueva, limpia y con dos cascos esperándonos. Nos acercamos y le doy un casco a Bella, su seguridad ante todo. Me pongo el mío y subo a la moto ayudándola a subir también.

-Agárrate fuerte nena- digo con una enorme sonrisa y siento como sus pequeños brazos se agarran fuerte a mi cintura.

-¿Dónde vamos?- puedo notar la sonrisa en su voz y eso me encanta, la estoy haciendo feliz.

-Donde nos lleven nuestros corazones- arranco la moto y salimos del garaje rumbo hacía nuestro destino.

* * *

¿os ha gustado? espero con ansia vuestros comentarios y gracias por leer mi historia, ahora la cosa parece que va a ser más de dos y ya era hora jejeje.

Os invito también a leer mi nuevo fic "Con solo una mirada despertaste mi corazón".

Gracias de nuevo por leer la historia y apoyarme, besos, nos leemos pronto


	26. Capítulo 25: Sin miedo a nada

**Hola, aquí os dejo otro capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfrutéis, y viváis como yo el viaje de esta pareja que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Nos leemos bajo y gracias por leer este fic. Besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Sin miedo a nada**

_**Bella**_

Debo admitir que cuando vi la moto de Edward sentí miedo pero sabía lo que hacía y confío en él completamente. No sabemos dónde llegaremos ni donde nos llevará la vida pero ahora no me preocupa eso. Siento el viento golpeando nuestros cuerpos y mi pecho pegado a su espalda. Le amo y eso nunca cambiará aunque todo el mundo se empeñe en que estemos separados, he tomado una decisión y no voy a volver a separarme de Edward jamás.

Solo puedo escuchar el sonido del motor y ya empiezo a necesitar estirar las piernas. Llevamos tres horas de camino hacía ningún destino cuando noto que la Edward va reduciendo la velocidad y veo un cartel a nuestra derecha que pone con letras grandes "Bienvenidos a Pennsylvania". Guau, nunca he visto Pennsylvania y no esperaba que viniéramos aquí.

Paramos en una calle que estaba concurrida pero solo me importaba ver a Edward después de tres horas pegada a su espalda. Me bajo de la moto con su ayuda y nos quitamos el casco. Y puedo ver esos ojos verdes

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?- pregunta Edward de forma juguetona mientras me toma por la cintura y me acerca a él. Le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y nos besamos dulcemente. Como echaba de menos sus labios y a este hombre, es mi chico.

-Con las piernas un poco engarrotadas pero sobreviviré, no sabía que veníamos a Pennsylvania- digo sinceramente porque aun estoy sorprendida por estar aquí, no está lejos de Nueva York pero nunca había estado. Me entusiasma estar con Edward aquí.

-Realmente no nos vamos a quedar, por el camino se me ha ocurrido dónde quiero que vayamos y no te lo voy a decir, quiero que sea sorpresa- dice sabiendo que soy la persona más curiosa del mundo, este hombre quiere matarme, pero si es él quien me mata no me importa la verdad.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué hemos parado aquí?-pregunto con verdadera curiosidad y sin entender lo que pretende.

-Necesitamos gasolina para la moto y comer algo, es hora de comer y no te voy a matar de hambre- dice con su particular sonrisa que me deja sin respiración.

-De acuerdo, vamos a comer algo- digo cogiendo su mano y sintiendo como esa corriente que siempre me recorre todo el cuerpo cuando le toco vuelve a aparecer.

-¿Qué te apetece comer?- dice mirándome a los ojos

-Sorpréndeme- siempre termina haciéndolo aunque no se lo proponga y sonrío ante este hecho. Es perfecto este hombre que va normalmente con traje y ahora lleva unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustan a sus piernas y sus caderas de infarto y una camisa negra pegada a su pecho dejando que me deleite con sus increíbles músculos, me va a volver loca y no puedo dejar de mirarle.

-Salgamos un poco de la rutina, creo que esto te va a gustar- nos dirige a ambos hacia un sitio llamado "Pat's King of Steales" y no puedo creerlo cuando entramos. Siempre consigue sorprenderme y no puedo evitar mirarle y sonreír como si fuera una niña con zapatos nuevos.

-¿Emocionada Bella?-pregunta besándome, adoro a este hombre

-Claro que sí, hace años que no como perritos calientes y estos son los mejores. Oh Edward te quiero, ¿te lo he dicho hoy?- veo como una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-Me gusta que me lo digas cada cinco minutos cariño- y me besa y compramos nuestros perritos y nuestra bebida.

Nos dirigimos hacia un parque donde nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin decir nada simplemente dejándonos llevar. Siento como Edward coge mi mano y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Tengo que ir a llenar la moto, vuelvo en un momento. ¿Te molesta quedarte sola aquí un momento?-pregunta mirándome a los ojos y entonces soy consciente que quiere dejarme un respiro y se lo agradezco, siempre sabe lo que necesito y me entiende.

-No me importa, te esperaré aquí- y le beso dulcemente mientras él se va.

Tengo que pensar en todo, en cómo le deje y como he vuelto con él y Edward me ha acogido con los brazos abiertos como si nada hubiese pasado. Me siento fatal por eso y sé que necesito contarle todo lo sucedido, ambos necesitamos ser sinceros y aclarar las cosas si quiero que esto funcione y sinceramente si lo quiero. Para mí Edward es lo más importante, por eso me he ido con él aunque esto no será para siempre y no me importaría no volver a Nueva York nunca más siempre que pueda estar con Edward.

Así que he tomado una decisión, necesito hablar con Edward sobre todo esto y aclarar las cosas, si ambos estamos dispuestos a tener algo enserio necesito ser sincera con él.

Siento como unos labios en mi mejilla me devuelven a la realidad y me alejan de mis pensamientos y ahí está él con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda mirándome fijamente.

-¿pensando en mí?- pregunta de forma juguetona

-Siempre pienso en ti, no lo puedo evitar- digo la verdad, no voy a ocultarle nada más a Edward.

-¿Nos vamos?- dice cogiendo mi mano y guiándome hacia la moto. Me ayuda a subir y yo vuelvo a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo y le escucho decir algo aunque no estoy segura de si lo ha dicho realmente.

-Agárrate de mi nena, nunca te soltaré- y arranca la moto y nos dirigimos hacia algún lugar que solo Edward sabia.

El sol era cálido y se sentía increíble sobre nuestros cuerpos. Este empezaba a ponerse y volví a sentir como después de unas cuatro horas sobre la moto, esta volvía a reducir la velocidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- grité para que Edward me pudiera escuchar.

-Bienvenida a Cleveland princesa- grita lo bastante fuerte que soy capaz de escucharle. Cleveland, no sé lo que se propone este hombre pero estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo.

-¿Este es nuestro destino?- la curiosidad me está matando y muero de ganas por saber que se propone

-No, pero como está oscureciendo pasaremos aquí la noche, mañana seguiremos y llegaremos hasta donde tengo pensado- dice sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y entonces veo que nos hemos detenido delante de un hotel.

Aunque sea de noche puedo ver que es un lugar precioso, rodeado de césped e iluminado tenuemente. Parece una gran mansión y aunque no es de cinco estrellas es increíble, me encanta.

-Voy a recepción, tal vez deberías llamar a alguien para avisar que no estarás por ahí en unos días-dice besándome y dirigiéndose hacia la recepción del hotel. Es el hombre más hermoso de la tierra. Miro mi teléfono y veo que Jasper me ha llamado como unas diez veces y decido que debo llamarlo, estará preocupado. Marco su número y enseguida responde.

-Bella, ¿Dónde estás?. Aquí hay montado un buen revuelo por lo que sé, en las empresas de tu padre se ha vuelto loco aunque no sé muy bien el motivo y Jacob Black también parece tener algo que ver con esto. ¿Qué pasa?- le noto alterado debe estar muy preocupado.

-Jasper tranquilo, yo estoy con el hombre de mi vida y he renunciado así que supongo que mi padre estará cabreado por eso pero yo ahora estoy feliz seguí tu consejo- digo con total sinceridad, abriendo mi corazón a mi amigo.

-Bella, disfruta esto y vívelo intensamente no pienses en nada y cuídate, te quiero amiga- siento como su voz suena más relajada y veo que Edward ya tiene la llave de nuestra habitación. Así que me despido rápidamente de Jasper y me dirijo hacía mi hombre.

Subimos a nuestra habitación y realmente quedé impactada no era una gran habitación pero era perfecta para nosotros. Con colores cálidos en las paredes y una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación. Edward me abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Te apetece un baño?- dice dándome besos por el cuello y los hombros, conoce mi cuerpo a la perfección.

-Me encantaría- nos dirigimos hacia el baño y llenamos el bañera mientras lentamente nos desnudamos uno al otro. Edward se mete primero dentro y yo me acomodo entre sus piernas. Esto es tan agradable. Entonces respiro profundamente y me decido a hablar.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- dijo en un susurro.

-Lo sé Bella, pero estoy tan feliz de estar contigo de nuevo. Aunque necesito respuestas, ¿Por qué me dejaste?- vale esperaba esa pregunta aunque no era fácil pero tenía que contarle la verdad.

-Me obligaron, debí ser más fuerte pero no pude en ese momento. Mi padre y Jacob Black acordaron nuestra boda que por cierto nunca se va a llevar a cabo, yo me iba a negar rotundamente pero me dijo que te haría daño yo no soportaba la idea de que alguien te dañara y tampoco la soporto ahora pero no puedo vivir sin ti Edward, sé que fui cobarde y que no tengo derecho a ponerte en peligro pero…- no pedo terminar porque sus labios sin previo aviso se encuentran sobre los míos.

-Bella, no temas por mí jamás, soy más poderoso y fuerte de lo que crees y Black no va a poder hacerme nada y tampoco voy a dejar que te haga nada a ti. Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir dímelo, lo arreglaremos juntos Bella, pero no me apartes. Mi intención es estar contigo para siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? y eso que el viaje solo acaba de empezar, todos los lugares que aparecen son reales por eso este capítulo me ha costado un poco más de escribir aunque he disfrutado el proceso. Espero vuestras opiniones y creí necesario que Bella y Edward hablarán sobre lo que había sucedido y me dí cuenta por algunos comentarios que también pensabais igual así que decidí poner esta charla aunque creo que se ha quedado corta pero reservo más para el siguiente capítulo. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por comentar me hace muy feliz leer lo que opinais. Besos**


	27. Capitulo 26: La cárcel de mis brazos

**Hola, aquí estoy antes de lo previsto con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste aunque lo mejor todavía está por venir y sin duda espero impresionaros o al menos hacer pasar un gran rato.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, como agradecimiento al final del capítulo dejaré un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

**Nos leemos bajo, besos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: La cárcel de mis brazos**

_**Edward**_

Acabamos de llegar a Cleveland y yo ya tengo claro cuál va a ser nuestro destino y una idea lleva rondándome la cabeza desde que la tuve en mis brazos y nos montamos en mi moto. Creo que es la mejor idea que he tenido en mi vida pero por primera vez siento miedo. Y eso no es típico en mí, nunca me he sentido así y no sé cómo lidiar con ello.

En la entrada del hotel Comfort Inn decido que es mejor que Bella llame a alguien para que sepan que está bien y no manden a la policía en su búsqueda, eso sería un estorbo sin lugar a dudas y una gran complicación. La dejo fuera mientras me dirijo a la recepción, no se puede decir que sea el más lujoso del mundo pero es cómodo y confortable, y eso es lo que Bella y yo necesitamos. Todas las paredes recubiertas de madera y una alfombra con el logo del hotel es lo que más llama la atención de este hall. Me dirijo hacia la recepcionista que me mira como si fuese algo comestible, pobre ingenua.

-Quiero una habitación- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa resistiendo el impulso de girarme para ver a mi chica.

-¿individual?- la pobre intenta ligar conmigo.

-No, me gustaría si tiene disponible una suite, para mi esposa y para mí- cuando he dicho que Bella es mi esposa se me ha hinchado el pecho de una forma que jamás creí que ocurriría y la idea no me disgustaba la verdad.

-De acuerdo, aquí tiene la llave señor- me encantan las recepcionistas que se dejan seducir con facilidad, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar mi nombre cuando le tendí la tarjeta para los gastos de la suite. Ese es el encanto Cullen y me beneficia en estos momentos.

Bella vuelve a mi lado y cogidos de la mano subimos a nuestra habitación cruzando el largo pasillo negro con puertas del mismo color hasta llegar a la que esta noche será nuestra habitación. Abro la puerta y veo como se queda impactada, sin duda esperaba algo más ostentosos viniendo de mí, y no la culpaba pero esto sería sencillo solo Edward y Bella. Con colores cálidos en las paredes y una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación. No puedo evitar el estrecharla entre mis brazos y como ella ha dado un paso más que yo, le rodeo la cintura con mis brazos desde atrás y le susurro al oído.

-¿Te apetece un baño?- digo sin poder evitar besar su cuello, sabe y huele deliciosamente, esta mujer me enloquecerá.

-Me encantaría- me responde con una sonrisa, y sin más nos dirigimos hacia el baño y llenamos el bañera mientras lentamente nos desnudamos uno al otro. Decido meterme primero dentro y dejo que mi chica se acomode entre mis piernas. Esto es tan agradable. Entonces la siento respirar profundamente, parece que va a decir algo y entonces empieza a hablar en susurros, como temiendo mi reacción o sintiéndose mal por lo que va a decir.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- dice con su voz casi audible

-Lo sé Bella, pero estoy tan feliz de estar contigo de nuevo. Aunque necesito respuestas, ¿Por qué me dejaste?- no lo puedo negar, necesito esa respuesta, saber si me ama tanto como yo a ella y que ella sepa que yo daré mi vida para estar con ella si es necesario.

-Me obligaron, debí ser más fuerte pero no pude en ese momento. Mi padre y Jacob Black acordaron nuestra boda que por cierto nunca se va a llevar a cabo, yo me iba a negar rotundamente pero me dijo que te haría daño yo no soportaba la idea de que alguien te dañara y tampoco la soporto ahora pero no puedo vivir sin ti Edward, sé que fui cobarde y que no tengo derecho a ponerte en peligro pero…- no quiero escuchar nada más, para mí es suficiente. No la dejo terminar y la beso suavemente aunque el beso se está volviendo más pasional de lo que esperaba. La miro a los ojos y sé que ella está preocupada, necesita escuchar de mis labios que nada pasará.

-Bella, no temas por mí jamás, soy más poderoso y fuerte de lo que crees y Black no va a poder hacerme nada y tampoco voy a dejar que te haga nada a ti. Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir dímelo, lo arreglaremos juntos Bella, pero no me apartes. Mi intención es estar contigo para siempre-cuando digo eso mirando sus cálidos ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas solo puedo confirmar mis sospechas, ella es y será siempre la mujer que tenga mi corazón y mi alma e incluso mi vida entera. Y no voy a consentir que nadie, ni el maldito Black me aleje de ella jamás.

-Te amo Edward, siempre te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez y siempre te amaré, eres lo único realmente importante para mí- y me abraza fuerte hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que ya no está su espalda pegada a mi pecho sino que ella se ha puesto frente a mí para poder abrazarme y besarme. Esta mujer me vuelve loco y no puedo evitar que mis manos la acaricien y mis brazos la aprieten contra mi cuerpo. Como si fuesen una prisión, una jaula de la que no voy a dejarla salir para que no le hagan daño a mi pequeña princesa.

Siento como un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y tiembla entre mis brazos. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que el agua está fría. Me levanto despacio para no asustarla ni hacerle daño y la ayudo a salir de la bañera cubriéndola con una toalla blanca mientras dejo besos en sus hombros.

Su olor, su color y la forma en que me mira harán que me derrita a sus pies aunque ciertamente estoy completamente a su merced. Entonces veo que una idea ha cruzado su cabeza porque sus ojos chocolate tienen un brillo que me sugiere que la bombilla de su cabecita se acaba de encender. Espero impaciente para saber que dice mi chica mientras me envuelvo una toalla a la cintura.

-No tenemos ropa, hemos salido de tu casa con lo que llevábamos puesto- tiene razón, como la mayoría de las veces, ni tan solo se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero siempre que estoy con ella me olvido del mundo, de que tengo que comer, dormir o cualquier cosa que haga normalmente, definitivamente Isabella Swan me vuelve loco. Salgo hacia el dormitorio y cojo mi camisa consciente de que ella me está esperando y no sabe para qué he salido del baño. Cojo mi camiseta y se la pongo dejando caer la toalla en el suelo y me mira sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Ya tiene ropa señorita, sus deseos son órdenes para mí- digo con mi mejor sonrisa, esa que solo me sale cuando estoy con ella. Y veo como el chocolate de sus ojos se derrite y mi corazón se derrite al mismo tiempo viendo a esa increíble mujer que ha dicho que me ama.

-Sin duda es la mejor ropa que jamás he querido tener, huele a ti y me siento protegida- me abraza con sus suaves brazos por la cintura y pega su cuerpo al mío sin importar que todavía estoy algo mojado por el baño. Cojo su barbilla y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, cuando nuestros ojos conectan y podemos ver en el alma del otro, no hay palabras para expresar lo que sentimos. Pero necesito decirlo y que ella lo escuche alto y claro.

-Te he amado, te amo y siempre te amare- y en ese mismo momento nos fundimos en un beso impregnado de nuestro gran amor que algunos desearían que fuese odio.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? me encantaría leer vuestros comentarios y como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo un pequeño adelanto.

_Debo darme prisa antes de que Bella despierte y se de cuenta de qué no estoy en el dormitorio con ella, si Emmett me viese me diría que estoy loco y que no lo he pensado bien pero lo tengo claro. Ahora no es momento para dudar y yo nunca en mi vida he dudado y menos en estos momentos._

_Por fin he llegado, estoy en frente de Cartier, la joyería más importante que existe o al menos para mí en estos momentos. Respiro profundamente y entro sabiendo exactamente lo que quiero y con que fin lo voy a utilizar..._

Besitos, nos leemos pronto.


	28. Capitulo 27: Bajo un cielo estrellado

**Hola! siento la espera, sé que ha sido larga pero os aseguro que ha valido la pena. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste muchisimo tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Espero vuestros comentarios y en las fotos que puedo subir en mi perfil he subido la foto de el anillo que Edward ha escogido para Bella, espero que lo podais ver. Nos leemos bajo. Besos**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 27: Bajo un cielo estrellado**

_**Bella **_

_Te he amado, te amo y siempre te amaré._

Esas palabras no han dejado de resonar en mi cabeza desde que anoche Edward las dijo. Sigo en sus brazos después de una noche llena de amor y prefiero no moverme y seguir disfrutando de lo nuestro, de nosotros. Sin preocuparme por lo que dejé en Nueva York. Ahora mismo lo importante somos nosotros. Si me propusiera no volver a Nueva York no creo que me negara, es más, aceptaría encantada sin dudarlo. Al fin y al cabo la única familia que tengo es él, porque es de los pocos que se preocupa por mí y me cuida como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Le amo.

Siento como empieza a repartir besos por mi nuca y mi espalda, despertaría así todos los días de mi vida sin dudarlo. Me doy la vuelta lentamente para quedar cara a cara con mi chico. Y vuelvo a quedarme sin respiración cada vez que veo esos ojos verdes mirándome con verdadera adoración. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo a darle un beso que él recibe gustoso y encantado. Quiero despertar entre sus brazos todos los días de mí vida.

-Vamos dormilona, todavía no hemos llegado a nuestro destino- dice mientras se levanta y tira de mí para meternos en la ducha.

-¿Y donde se supone que es nuestro destino?-digo llena de curiosidad. Y entonces me azota el culo para que me dé prisa en entrar a la ducha. Ha sido un azote juguetón y me encanta este Edward.

-Es una sorpresa, espero que ese culito tuyo esté listo para unas cuantas horas en moto- dice enjabonándome la espalda, me encanta ducharme con él, es algo tan íntimo como cariñoso y adoro a este hombre.

-¿Cuántas hora estará mi culo en tu moto?- pregunto sin disimular mi sonrisa por lo fáciles que son estos momentos entre nosotros y la esperanza de que no se terminen nunca.

-Unas cuatro horas, son las nueve de la mañana, nos toca madrugar un poco cielo, pero a la hora de comer habremos llegado y sé que te encantará- después de decir eso no volvemos a hablar. Nos han traído el desayuno a la habitación, supongo que Edward ya lo tenía todo previsto. Y me gusta eso, solo tengo que dejarme llevar que él hará que el resto sea maravilloso.

Unos minutos después de desayunar nos ponemos el casco y salimos de ese maravilloso hotel de Cleveland para ir a algún lugar que todavía desconozco.

Es increíble la sensación de libertad que se siente estando en una moto, es algo que nunca había hecho y que sin duda quería repetir. Con la misma moto y el mismo hombre. Paramos a las dos horas de haber empezado nuestro camino para repostar y poder estirar las piernas, comimos algo rápido cuando paramos en la gasolinera y seguimos nuestro camino.

Tal como había predicho Edward, era la hora de comer y acabábamos de entrar a Chicago. Sin duda este es nuestro destino porque Edward sabe perfectamente hacia donde se dirige, yo no lo hubiera imaginado nunca. Miro encantada la maravillosa ciudad, es increíble. No puedo dejar de mirar por todas partes, hemos reducido la velocidad y me encanta. Es una ciudad nueva para mí pero llena de vida y de gente. Me parece una ciudad perfecta.

Edward detiene la moto y ante mis ojos aparece uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad, El Drake, me deja sin respiración. Es increíblemente alto y grande con una gran elegancia y soy consciente de que este hotel no es como el de Cleveland que tenía dos estrellas, este hotel es un completo hotel con cuatro estrellas.

Nos dirigimos hacia recepción donde un hombre bastante serio se dispone a atendernos mientras nos mira descaradamente a ambos y hace un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

-Lo siento no creo que tengamos habitaciones- sin duda este hombre no sabe quién es el hombre que me acompaña y se ha dejado llevar por las pintas que llevamos, ninguno de los dos lleva ropa de trabajo así que Edward sin traje parece irreconocible. Veo como Edward le lanza una sonrisa que me deja sin aliento.

-Me parece que no me ha reconocido- dice mi chico sacando su tarjeta dorada, entonces la actitud del hombre cambia radicalmente cuando al pasar la tarjeta comprueba que tiene ante él a Edward Cullen.

-Lo siento señor Cullen, eso ha sido un mal entendido- dice muy nervioso, ahora Edward vuelve a tener el control de la situación. Hay pocas cosas que el dinero no pueda hacer.

-Preferiría que me llamara Edward y fuera totalmente discreto con nuestra presencia aquí- dice a modo de petición pero tanto el hombre de recepción como yo sabemos que es una amenaza en toda regla. Ese es mi hombre.

-Por supuesto señor, ¿Cuánto durara su estancia?- dice nervioso mientras teclea en su ordenador supongo la reserva de la habitación.

-Todavía no lo hemos decidido, ¿algún problema?- esta intimidándole con intención para que no nos moleste y es un método muy efectivo. Muy del estilo Edward.

-No señor, aquí tiene la tarjeta- dice todavía con los nervios de punta.

-Llamé esta mañana temprano y ya debe haber una reserva a nombre de Anthony así que deme la tarjeta de la habitación que he reservado- miro como Edward parece ser que se está irritando y lo entiendo, este hombre habla mucho pero trabaja poco. Tampoco sabía que había llamado esta mañana con el nombre de Anthony, sin duda tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle. Le miro y me sonríe mientras se acerca y junta nuestros labios. Dejándome con el corazón desbocado.

-Aquí tiene señor, la Gold Coast suite, como solicitó- dice entregándole la tarjeta para poder entrar a nuestra suite. Este hombre no deja de sorprenderme.

Entramos en el ascensor y se lo tengo que preguntar.

-¿Anthony?- me mira curioso mientras levanta una ceja.

-Sí amor, soy Edward Anthony Cullen, he decidido utilizar mi segundo nombre para no armar un escándalo- me abrazo a él amándole cada día más, es algo inevitable. Si me faltara algún día me moriría.

No era consciente de que habíamos llegado a la puerta de la suite que había pedido Edward hasta que este se detuvo. Abre la puerta con la llave y pone su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda empujándome ligeramente para que entrara y me quedé sin palabras. Todas las paredes son de un tono dorado único que jamás he visto antes. La gran cama con sabanas blancas y doradas. Una sala de estar completa con su televisión, sus sillones, un escritorio y unas increíbles vistas al lago.

Edward apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me besa el cuello para después susurrarme.

-Investiga ángel, voy a pedir algo para comer, necesitamos descansar.-se dirige hacia el teléfono y llama al servicio de habitaciones, mientras tanto yo voy dando vueltas por la suite y madre mía, es una casa completa. Menos cocina, tiene de todo y todo es dorado y blanco. Parece una habitación perfecta para una noche de bodas y no puedo creer que yo esté pensando en boda. Eso es algo nuevo para mí, jamás me imaginé casada y con hijos. Eso no me interesaba mucho hasta que conocí al hombre con el que no me importaría ligarme de por vida.

Al poco rato volví al salón y vi a Edward mirando por la ventana hacía el mar, era una vista hermosa. Me acerco a él y le abrazo por detrás antes de que él me dé la vuelta entre sus brazos para dejarme delante de su cuerpo y rodeada por sus fornidos brazos.

-Es precioso-digo admirando las increíbles vistas.

-Nada es más precioso para mí que tu- me doy la vuelta porque no puedo soportar las ganas de besarle y cuando intento profundizar el beso se aleja hacia la puerta.

-La comida cariño- y se ríe de forma pícara tan típica en él.

Después de comer y hablar mucho disfrutando el uno del otro siento que me estoy quedando dormida y Edward me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta la enorme cama en la que me quedo profundamente dormida.

_**Edward**_

Este era el momento que estaba esperando, compruebo que Bella esté totalmente dormida y decido salir de la habitación para poder completar lo que tenía en mente desde que regresó a mis brazos.

Debo darme prisa antes de que Bella despierte y se dé cuenta de qué no estoy en el dormitorio con ella, si Emmett me viese me diría que estoy loco y que no lo he pensado bien pero lo tengo claro. Ahora no es momento para dudar y yo nunca en mi vida he dudado y menos en estos momentos.

Por fin he llegado, estoy en frente de Cartier, la joyería más importante que existe o al menos para mí en estos momentos. Por suerte para mí solo se encuentra a cinco minutos del hotel. Respiro profundamente y entro sabiendo exactamente lo que quiero y con qué fin lo voy a utilizar.

Nada más entrar una chica rubia se dirige hacia mí y me pregunta que estoy buscando.

-Un anillo de compromiso, pero quiero algo especial y único- ella empieza a sacar todos los anillos de todas las colecciones que poseen. Pero mis ojos ya han visto lo que estoy buscando. Cojo el anillo que ha llamado mi atención, es un anillo que a simple vista parece algo sencillo de oro blanco, pero mirándolo de cerca se puede apreciar su belleza, todo el anillo está recubierto de pequeños diamantes que hacen que brille sin que parezca ostentoso y justo en el centro hay un diamante un poco más grande en forma de corazón.

-Tiene buen ojo, este anillo es bastante único y si lo desea podemos poner una inscripción-dice la mujer satisfecha porque sabe que me lo voy a llevar.

-Quiero que graben en él "Somos un mismo corazón"- no sé cómo se me ha ocurrido esa frase pero creo que nos describe a ambos y a Bella la emocionará. El anillo es como ella, de lejos parece una chica fácil a la que se le puede engañar e ingenua pero al igual que nuestro anillo es un diamante por todo lo que hay dentro de ella es preciosa por dentro y por fuera y soy un maldito afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

A los quince minutos la mujer me da el anillo dentro de una caja inconfundible de Cartier y nervioso vuelvo al hotel. Por suerte para mí Bella todavía descansa así que encargo la cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Chicago y me pongo en contacto con la gente del hotel para que a la hora indicada alguien recoja mi pedido para cenar.

Después de unas llamadas ya lo tengo todo preparado y siento como Bella se acerca a mí aunque me hago el loco. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello por detrás y dejo que me bese dulcemente antes de tomarla por los brazos y con un giro bastante brusco que la hace soltar un grito, la siento sobre mi regazo.

-Deberías haberme despertado, ya está atardeciendo- dice mi chica con un puchero de lo más hermoso.

-Vamos a ver el atardecer- la tomo de la mano y plantándole un sonoro beso en los labios nos dirijo a ambos fuera de la habitación.

En recepción ya está la cena que alguien ha ido a recoger por mí, tomo la cesta y andando salimos del hotel.

-Edward, ¿más sorpresas?- me mira con una ceja levantada y sé que se está muriendo de curiosidad.

-Si amor, pero no te preocupes te gustará- digo mientras seguimos andando y llegamos a la increíble playa de Chicago, bañada por el lago Michigan con unas vistas increíbles, mezcla lo mejor de la naturaleza y libertad de la playa con una vista de edificios y ciudad. Siento como a Bella se le corta la respiración a mi lado y eso me encanta. Pongo un mantel que había dentro de la cesta de picnic, que es lo bastante grande como para poder sentarnos sobre él, y hago que Bella se siente. Estamos casi tocando el agua y las estrellas empiezan a aparecer y mi nerviosismo a acrecentarse. Intento respirar y tranquilizarme poniendo algunas velas para poder ver su rostro mejor cuando siento que se levanta y la miro. Sus ojos chocolate me miran y me sonríe.

-Voy a tocar el agua- y caminando sobre la arena acaricia el agua con sus manos y sus pies. Con solo la luz de la luna bañando su piel y decido que ha llegado el momento. Me acerco a ella y me mira sin saber muy bien cuál es mi intención.

Me arrodillo en la arena sin apartar mi mirada de su hermoso rostro, bañado por la luz de la luna y con las estrellas como únicas testigos de nuestro amor decido que es el momento de comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me concederías el honor de despertar a tu lado, reír y llorar contigo, llenarte de amor y felicidad y aun así sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y aceptarías casarte conmigo?- de repente todo quedó en silencio solo se escuchaba el mar y nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? por favor dejadme vuestros comentarios e intentare actualizar más seguido. Esta historia se está poniendo interesante. Os dejo un pequeño adelanto, besos.**

_No lo puedo creer, no quiero llorar un día tan importante pero pensar en todo lo que Edward ha hecho por mí, por nosotros y que estaremos juntos para siempre me parece el mejor sueño de toda mi vida. Espero no despertar nunca. Miro al hombre que tengo al lado y sus ojos esmeralda me miran con tanta devoción como los mios le miran a él. En este momento siento lo que mi anillo confirma, somos un mismo corazón._


	29. Capítulo 28: Atardecer

**Hola, primero que nada pedir perdón por no haber subido un nuevo capitulo hasta ahora, me ha sido completamente imposible poder terminar de escribirlo hasta hoy. Espero que os guste, os agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios y me encanta leerlos. Nos leemos bajo, besos.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Atardecer**

_**Bella**_

Edward se arrodilla en la arena sin apartar su mirada de mí. Bajo este cielo estrellado siento que mi vida va a cambiar. Y las lágrimas empiezan a llenar mis ojos. Y mi corazón late de un modo desenfrenado. Nunca pensé en este momento y menos en que encontraría a este hombre tan perfecto. Pero ahora quiero que este momento dure para siempre.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me concederías el honor de despertar a tu lado, reír y llorar contigo, llenarte de amor y felicidad y aun así sentirme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, y aceptarías casarte conmigo?- de repente todo quedó en silencio solo se escuchaba el mar y nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas intento aclarar mi garganta para dar la respuesta que él merece.

-Sí, quiero casarme contigo y hacerte el hombre ms feliz del mundo- digo llorando sin parar, debo parecer ridícula pero he soñado tanto con este momento que creo estar en un maravilloso sueño del que voy a despertar dentro de poco y quiero disfrutarlo.

Desliza el anillo por el dedo anular de mi mano derecha, ahora soy su prometida y pronto seré su esposa. La esposa del hombre más bello sobre la tierra y el más bueno, cariñoso, inteligente… realmente la afortunada soy yo. Se levanta para besar mis labios y yo salto sobre él enredando mis piernas en sus caderas y profundizo el beso. Le amo y eso jamás cambiará.

Los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a bañar nuestros cuerpos y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara al recordar los maravillosos momentos de una noche estrellada tan especial para mí. Recuerdo como Edward me pidió que fuera su esposa, como después de eso nos besamos y fundimos nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, haciendo el amor toda la noche con la luna como testigo de nuestro gran amor.

Levanto la cabeza del pecho de mi prometido y miro su rostro, está profundamente dormido y es hermoso. No puedo evitar darle besos por todo su maravilloso rostro y su cuello. Me aprieta más contra él y le miro mientras abre sus ojos color esmeralda. Soy una afortunada.

-Buenos días preciosa- dice con su voz aterciopelada antes de darme un tierno beso.

-Buenos días, creo que deberíamos volver al hotel, después de pasar la noche en la playa me gustaría una ducha de agua caliente- digo mientras me levanto para poder mirarle mejor.

-Bueno pues vamos al hotel, me gusta la idea de la ducha- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me corta la respiración.

Una vez en nuestra suite, que parece una casa y me encanta por sus increíbles vistas, me dirijo hacia el baño y miro a Edward cuando me doy cuenta de que no me está siguiendo.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto con mi mejor tono seductor

-Ahora voy, tengo que hacer unas llamadas-me da un beso rápido y se va a la sala a hablar por teléfono.

Yo me meto en la ducha y siento como el agua caliente recorre mi cuerpo y recuerdo todo lo sucedido, desde el primer momento en que vi a Edward en aquel lugar donde Rosalie me obligó a ir hasta esta noche maravillosa en la que me ha pedido matrimonio.

Sé que en algunos momentos he sido débil y debería haber confiado en Edward, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Ahora yo seré suya y él será mío para siempre.

Siento como las manos de Edward acarician mi espalda, no le he oído entrar en el baño y mucho menos en la ducha conmigo pero me gusta que me dé estas sorpresas.

-Bella- susurra en mí oído con el mentón apoyado en mi hombro.

-Edward- susurro sin poder evitar estremecerme al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

-Casémonos hoy- siento que dejo de respirar y no estoy segura de haber escuchado bien.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confusa y siento como sonríe contra mi espalda mientras deposita un tierno beso.

-Vamos de compras, y esta tarde nos casamos, nos amamos y no creo que sea necesario esperar aunque si quieres otra cosa yo lo entenderé y haré lo que sea para cumplir tus sueños, para eso eres mi princesa- susurra dándome besos tiernos por toda la espalda. Realmente jamás me había visto a mí misma casada, ni con un vestido blanco en una iglesia llena de flores. La idea de una boda con el hombre de mi vida me hace darme cuenta que solo le necesito a él. No necesito parafernalia ni nada de teatros y espectáculos. Solo nosotros y nuestro amor.

-Casémonos esta tarde Edward- dijo dándome la vuelta para poder besarle los labios con todo el amor de mi corazón.

-Duchémonos, comamos algo rápido y vámonos de compras, necesitaras un vestido blanco y yo voy a necesitar una cámara para inmortalizar el momento más feliz de mi vida- me pasa sus manos llenas de jabón por el cuerpo y me encanta. Cuando termina imito sus movimientos, paso mis manos enjabonadas por todo su cuerpo y le siento relajarse bajo mi tacto.

Salimos del hotel dirección a Chicago Place, el centro comercial que se encuentra a unos cinco minutos del hotel. Edward conoce Chicago como la palma de su mano y según me ha contado mientras almorzábamos, tiene varios negocios aquí y viene muy a menudo. Me encanta Chicago.

Cuando entramos en el centro comercial, atestado de tiendas y de gente, suelto la mano de Edward y este me mira extraño.

-Voy a ir a comprar el vestido para nuestra boda, no lo puedes ver. Deberías comprarte algo tú también, no es que no me gusten esos vaqueros pero creo que no sería elegante-digo con tono burlón y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada por la cara de mi futuro esposo. Mi corazón se desboca cuando pienso en él de ese modo. Edward acepta que será lo mejor pero quedamos en vernos en la puerta en un par de horas.

He encontrado en poco tiempo el vestido perfecto, no es largo, es por encima de las rodillas, blanco con un pequeño toque de azul cielo porque me recuerda el mar junto al que Edward me pidió que fuera su esposa. No dejo de mirar el anillo y recordar la inscripción que hay en él "Somos un mismo corazón" refleja lo que ambos sentimos y lo que necesitamos saber. Que somos uno solo, eso me reconforta y sé que a él también.

Compro un poco de maquillaje porque Edward ha dicho que iba a comprar una cámara de fotos. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que no tenemos padrinos, tal vez debería haber llamado a Jasper o Rosalie para que supieran que estoy bien pero me he dejado el móvil en el hotel. Soy un desastre.

Ya han pasado unas horas desde que nos fuimos del hotel y ahora estamos otra vez en nuestra suite. Edward se ha encerrado en el baño y sé que se está duchando, me asomo por la puerta y veo que está intentando dominar su cabello rebelde y sonrío, si su pelo no fuera un desastre dejaría de ser Edward Cullen. Me mira a través del espejo y me sonríe, siento que el mundo se puede hundir bajo mis pies y yo no me daría cuenta.

-Voy a cambiarme en la habitación cuando entres a arreglarte- dice dando por imposible su cabello. Me da un beso y sale del baño. Cojo todo lo necesario, me doy una ducha rápida para calmar mis nervios y me tomo mi tiempo para arreglarme. Al fin y al cabo es el día más importante de mi vida.

Me miro al espejo y no parezco la misma que ha entrado hace una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para arreglarse, debe ser tarde. Pero cuando salgo del baño no hay nadie en la suite. ¿Y si Edward se ha arrepentido? No puedo dejar que mi pánico se apodere de mí. Alguien llama a la puerta y veo que es un chófer del hotel.

-Señorita, vengo a por usted, me manda el señor Cullen- dice con todo el respeto y la educación posible, típico de Edward, o lo hace a lo grande o no lo hace.

Sigo al chófer y me subo en la limusina blanca que hay en la puerta, me parece que Edward se ha pasado esta vez. Y se me acelera el corazón cuando el coche se detiene.

Bajo del coche con la ayuda del conductor y siento la arena en mis pies. Estoy en la playa, no me había dado cuenta. Levanto la mirada para ver el mar y se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas al ver un pequeño altar improvisado con flores blancas y rosas junto a lazos de un color azul claro muy similar al que tiene mí vestido blanco. Pero lo que realmente me emociona es ver de pie a ambos lados del altar a las personas que siempre han estado a mi lado. A la izquierda veo a Jasper junto con Alice, la cual me saluda como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada vergonzoso entre nosotras y yo que pensaba que me odiaba. Veo como ambos van cogidos de la mano y se me ensancha el corazón. A la derecha veo a la rubia de mi amiga Rosalie del brazo de Emmett, el amigo que acababa de conocer de Edward. Y veo con claridad que los cuatro van vestidos del mismo modo, sus ropas coinciden con los colores de las flores. Mi mirada se detiene en el hombre que está en el medio del altar, esperando por mí. Con sus ojos verdes, su pelo revuelto, su camisa azul cielo y sus pantalones blancos. Íbamos iguales sin saberlo. No lo puedo creer, no quiero llorar un día tan importante pero pensar en todo lo que Edward ha hecho por mí, por nosotros y que estaremos juntos para siempre me parece el mejor sueño de toda mi vida. Espero no despertar nunca. Miro al hombre que tengo al lado y sus ojos esmeraldas me miran con tanta devoción como los míos le miran a él. En este momento siento lo que mi anillo confirma, somos un mismo corazón.

Me acerco hacia mi hombre sin separar mis ojos de los suyos. Le adoro y sé que él también me adora a mí.

-Te estaba esperando, te amo- dice cerca de mis labios.

-Te amo- repito e intento darle un beso pero alguien me lo impide. Veo que es Alice.

-Sonreíd- dice mientras nos hace una fotografía.

Emmett se acerca y se sitúa delante de nosotros.

-Tengo los papeles que teneis que firmar para ser marido y mujer, me han costado un poco de conseguir en tan poco tiempo pero nunca fallo a un amigo y sin duda Edward es mi mejor amigo- nos regala una de sus preciosas sonrisas y nos acerca un bolígrafo. Lo cojo y firmo sin dudar donde él me ha señalado luego Edward imita mi gesto y firma sin apartar su mirada de mí.

-Los padrinos- y veo a Jasper ponerse a mi lado y firmar para luego dejar que Alice haga lo mismo. Y no me había dado cuenta de que Rosalie nos estaba haciendo un gran reportaje fotográfico.

Emmett se disponía a decir algo como sois marido y mujer pero Edward le detiene.

-Me gustaría decir algo- dice Edward, sin mirar a Emmett pero sé que se lo está diciendo a él. Sin apartar la vista de mí, vuelve a hablar.- mi vida estaba vacía, solo era en blanco y negro hasta que me encontré con el chocolate de tus ojos. Mi vida cambió el mismo momento en que vi, cuando te besé dejé de pertenecerme a mí mismo para pertenecerte a ti, cuando me entregué supe que mi vida estaba a tu lado. Ahora que te tengo sé que no voy a dejar que nos separemos jamás. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiarán jamás.

-Venga besaos, ¿a qué esperáis?- dice Emmett recogiendo los papeles en una carpeta y guardándolos en un maletín del que no me había dado cuenta que los había sacado. Y sacándonos a ambos de la burbuja en la que nos habíamos encerrado. Siento que empieza a atardecer, el sol se esconde por el horizonte y este atardecer será inolvidable para mí.

Edward, mi marido, me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él lentamente.

-Te amo

-Te amo

Y juntamos nuestros labios en un beso que sellará nuestro destino.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? las cosas ahora estan tranquilas pero no os puedo asegurar que duren mucho así. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Y aquí va un pequeño adelanto.**

_Algo estaba ocurriendo y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Alice me llama y decido responder, mi hermana sabrá explicarme porqué mis tarjetas han dejado de funcionar._

_-Alice, ¿que ocurre?- digo intentando calmarme, no quiero que note mi frustración y por suerte Bella está dormida._

_-Edward, papa lo sabe, sabe dónde estas y que te has casado con Bella, ha dado ordenes para que no puedas utilizar nada que sea de la empresa. Está muy enfadado- dice con angustia en su voz._

_-No te preocupes, sabes la combinación de mi caja fuerte privada, mándame dinero y un coche Alice, parece que las cosas se están poniendo feas- no voy a dejar que hagan daño a Bella ni nos separen si mi propio padre quiere guerra, debe saber contra quién se está enfrentando._


	30. capitulo 29: Empieza la batalla

**Hola, lamento la espera pero aquí está este capítulo, la cosa se va a poner tensa y tal vez estos capítulos os parezcan un poco lentos pero os pido un poco de paciencia, son necesarios para poder entender el desarrollo de la historia. Aún así espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Empieza la batalla**

_**Edward**_

Despierto con una sonrisa en mi cara, y dejando que mi mente recupere todos los momentos maravillosos del día anterior. El día de mí boda con la mujer que amo. Ahora Bella y yo somos solo uno. Y siempre será así. La noche de bodas fue increíble, no encuentro palabras para describir todo el amor que sentí y que di, cuanto más tiempo estoy con mi mujer más la amo.

Acaricio su espalda y siento su respiración en mi pecho. Ella está tranquila y yo también debería estarlo pero algo me dice que esta tranquilidad es la que precede a la gran tormenta. Y no quiero arruinar esto tan pronto.

Reparto besos por sus hombros y su cabeza, ella empieza a despertar y me encanta que despierte en mis brazos. Levanta su cabeza y me mira con esos ojos de chocolate recién hecho que me encanta.

-Buenos días esposa, ¿has descansado bien?- pregunto mientras la beso en los labios.

-Siempre se duerme bien en el pecho de un marido- dice con una sonrisa radiante y sé que me está tomando el pelo. Podría pasar toda mi vida aquí con ella y de repente la idea no me parece tan mala.

Ella se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia el baño, no puedo dejar de mirarla.

-¿Me dejas solo?- dijo fingiendo tristeza. No puedo evitar la gran sonrisa de mi cara al ver la suya.

-Sí, necesito una ducho y a primeras horas de la mañana, prefiero hacerlo sola- dice guiñándome un ojo. Mi mujer me vuelve loco. Se mete en el baño y yo decido levantarme de la cama cuando recibo una llamada de recepción diciendo que están teniendo problemas con mi tarjeta. No me acordaba que la había dejado ayer para cancelar los gastos de estos días. El mal presentimiento que tenía se apodera de mí. Les pido tiempo para poderlo solucionar y aceptan encantados. Me dejo caer sobre el sillón que hay en frente de la ventana. Mirando hacia el mar. Algo estaba ocurriendo y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Alice me llama y decido responder, mi hermana sabrá explicarme porque mis tarjetas han dejado de funcionar.

-Alice, ¿qué ocurre?- digo intentando calmarme, no quiero que note mi frustración y por suerte Bella está dormida.

-Edward, papa lo sabe, sabe dónde estás y que te has casado con Bella, ha dado órdenes para que no puedas utilizar nada que sea de la empresa. Está muy enfadado- dice con angustia en la voz.

-No te preocupes, sabes la combinación de mi caja fuerte privada, mándame dinero y un coche Alice, parece que las cosas se están poniendo feas- no voy a dejar que hagan daño a Bella ni nos separen, si mi propio padre quiere guerra, debe saber contra quién se está enfrentando.

Enciendo el ordenador que hay en la suite y confirmo que mis tarjetas no van s servirme para nada. Llamo a Emmett, él debe estar preparado para lo que se nos viene encima. Desde que conocí a Bella supe que esto pasaría cuando me enteré que era una Swan. No la culpo, todo esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, el amor no es algo por lo que debamos sentirnos culpables y hice lo correcto casándome con ella, así la puedo proteger. Emmett responde al instante.

-Edward, me he enterado de lo de tu padre, ¿crees que es un buen momento?- dice un poco dudoso, sabe que estoy enfadado pero es ahora o nunca.

-Lo es Emmett, pon todo lo que tenemos listo en marcha, iré a Nueva York para firmar los documentos y hacerme cargo de todo, Alice y Jasper estarán con Bella, no quiero que se preocupe. Esto puede salir bien y saldrá bien, mi padre no sospecha que tenemos esto a nuestro favor.- siento como unas manos me acarician el pecho desde mi espalda y sé que es Bella, no quería que se preocupara y espero que no haya escuchado la conversación con Emmett- Nos vemos pronto Emmett, gracias.- cuelgo y cojo la mano de Bella para sentarla en mi regazo. Ella me mira con sus enormes ojos chocolate preguntando silenciosamente que ocurre.

-Edward, ¿qué va mal? He oído que no quieres que me preocupe pero si algo va mal necesito saberlo, somos un matrimonio- dice intentando convencerme de que confíe en ella. Debo hacerlo, ella tiene razón, somos uno solo.

-Tengo problemas en la empresa de mi padre, sabe lo nuestro y prácticamente me está desheredando- su cara muestra su angustia al saber que mi padre nos ha descubierto y veo el temor en su rostro- cariño, lo tengo todo controlado pero necesito ir a Nueva York un par de días, Alice y Jasper te harán compañía y te llamaré lo prometo- digo dando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Edward, quiero ir contigo. Necesito hacer algo, esto también es mi culpa- dice bajando la mirada, por esto no quería que se enterase porque empezará a echarse la culpa de todo.

-No Bella, amarnos no es nada de lo que debamos sentirnos culpables, necesito que te quedes aquí y hagas algo por mí aquí. Busca una casa, algo que pueda ser nuestro hogar al menos por el momento. ¿Te importaría que nos quedáramos en Chicago aunque sea por un tiempo?- pregunto sabiendo que la decisión la debemos tomar entre los dos y que si no quiere vivir en Chicago yo puedo viajar y que ella elija donde viviremos.

-Me gusta Chicago, creo que podremos vivir aquí, pero ¿y todo lo que tenemos en Nueva York?- pregunta sabiendo que yo no había pensado en eso y tiene razón, no lo he pensado.

-Lo trasladaremos todo lo que desees, mientras yo esté allí y tú aquí puedes organizarlo todo con Alice- beso sus labios y sé que todo está bien. Llaman a la puerta en ese momento y me levanto para abrir.

Alice entra en la habitación como una bala y abraza a Bella sin tan solo mirarme. Mi hermana ante todo me ama aunque empiezo a pensar que ama más a mi esposa.

-Hola Bella, vamos a pasar unos días de chicas y eso me entusiasma- dice besando a mi esposa que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante tanto cariño por parte de Alice, así que le devuelve el abrazo y le sonríe. Sabía que se llevarían bien aunque en primer momento no fue así.

-Alice- digo para llamar su atención.

-No te preocupes mira aquí tienes esto- y me entrega un maletín con algo de dinero de mi caja fuerte, digo algo porque durante todos los años que he trabajado para mi padre he podido guardar mucho dinero y tengo un buen capital. Abro el maletín y cojo una cantidad que sé voy a necesitar, no es mucho pero cuando llegue a Nueva York me llevaré conmigo todo lo que tengo.

-Quedaos el resto, lo vais a necesitar para encontrar nuestro nuevo hogar- sonrío a Bella y Alice se pone eufórica ante la noticia. Me visto con el traje gris que ha traído Alice, por suerte mi hermana piensa en todo, por eso confío en ella. Salgo y veo a las dos mujeres más importantes para mí sentadas tranquilamente y charlando sobre qué tipo de casa queremos. Sé que Bella hará la elección acertada.

-Me tengo que ir, cuando llegue te llamaré, te amo y no te preocupes por nada, disfruta de Chicago con Alice ¿y Jasper?- pregunto al no verle por aquí.

-Ha ido a por tu coche, está bajo esperándote, cuando tú te marches él nos acompañará a buscar casas- dice Alice dándome un abrazo y dejándome solo con Bella para poder despedirnos como es debido.

-Siento esto cielo, es nuestro primer día de casados y me tengo que ir, lo siento de verdad- digo apenado por ella porque se merece algo mejor.

-No te preocupes, pero si en dos días no estás aquí iré a buscarte Edward y juro que te traeré de vuelta a mi lado- dice dándome un beso. La amo con todo mí ser.

-Volveré, no puedo estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo, te amo- nos besamos llenos de tensión, pero conscientes de que pronto volveremos a estar en los brazos del otro.

Salgo del hotel dejando pagado todo para que las chicas no tengan que preocuparse y veo a Jasper.

-Cuida de ellas- digo cogiendo las llaves que me entrega.

-Lo haré, las quiero a ambas- sé que dice la verdad, le agradezco todo lo que está haciendo, le doy una palmada en el hombro y me marcho.

Conduzco durante doce horas, hablo por teléfono con Emmett que me informa que todo está listo y la noticia está a punto de estallar. También hablo con Eleazar, mi fiel abogado y de quién mi padre no sabe nada. Cuando llego a Nueva York la noche acaba de caer, me dirijo hacía la casa de mis padres directamente. Cuando entro es como si ya no fuera la casa donde crecí, todo el mundo me mira como si fuera un extraño o peor aún, un traidor. Veo a mi madre y sé que ha estado llorando, no me gusta verla así pero he de hacer mi vida.

-Edward, soluciona esto cariño, yo no me opongo, si os amáis merecéis ser felices, dale tiempo a tu padre- de pronto mi padre irrumpe en la sala donde mi madre está intentando de suavizar esto.

-Eres un traidor, casarte con una Swan ¿en qué estás pensando?- no soporto que me hable así, y menos el asco que muestra cuando habla de Bella.

-Siento que no te agrade mi esposa Carlisle- llamarlo por su nombre es un golpe bajo, está acostumbrado a que le llame papá, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos.

-No te quiero cerca de mi empresa, devuélveme todo lo que te he dado y búscate otro sitio de trabajo y por si no estaba claro olvídate de la herencia Edward- dice con todo el odio del que es capaz, no creí capaz a mi padre de ser cegado por el odio que provoca el dinero, ni que su empresa fuera más importante que su familia, pero le había costado sudar sangre para obtener el imperio que tenía y no lo iba a perder.

-He venido a devolvértelo todo, no lo voy a necesitar y quiero que tengas en cuenta que a partir de hoy vas a tener un nuevo competidor en el mercado, te aviso para que no te sorprendas- los ojos de mi padre se ensombrecen y se abren como platos, no sabe de qué le estoy hablando, aún.

-He oído sobre una nueva empresa pero- entonces se calla y veo como su cabeza empieza a encajar y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando se da cuenta de que no me ha derrotado, al contrario, ha creado de mí un fuerte adversario.

-Traidor- grita con todas sus fuerzas, mi madre no sabe lo que está pasando pero sabe que esto no terminará bien. – Has creado una empresa con mí dinero y ahora pretendes ser mi competencia- mi padre escupe las palabras y mi madre se cubre la boca con las manos.

-No te he traicionado, desde que me enteré que Bella era una Swan supe que esto pasaría, sí he creado una empresa con tu dinero que en ese entonces era mío, la empresa se llama "EB" y tiene su centro en Chicago, ahora mismo no dependo de ti y Bella ya no depende de su familia, si quieres hacerme frente y pelear contra mí, adelante. Pero no soy un cobarde y defenderé a mi familia por encima de todo- digo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Acabas de declararme la guerra Edward- dice y siento como mi sangre hierve sabiendo que no va a dejarme hacer mi vida en paz con mi esposa.

-Tú me estás viendo como tu enemigo Carlisle, yo sigo viéndote como a un padre perdido que no sabe aceptar lo que su hijo quiere- doy media vuelta y me dirijo por última vez a mi apartamento. Realmente sí soy un traidor, he utilizado su dinero, aunque me lo haya ganado es suyo. He arrastrado a Emmett a ser socio de esta nueva empresa que no sabemos si va a funcionar pero así es mi amigo, incondicional hasta las últimas consecuencias. Una nueva vida empieza, una nueva empresa de la que hacerse cargo, mi vida se va a complicar pero tengo a Bella, esto será menos duro con ella a su lado. Aún cuando nuestras familias se echen encima de nosotros para eliminarnos. Sé que estaremos juntos hasta el final.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero os haya gustado, y me dejéis algún comentario, lo agradecería muchísimo. Nos leemos pronto, besos y aquí va un adelanto.**

_¿Qué? no lo podía creer, según estos papeles yo era la propietaria de la mitad de acciones de una empresa llamada EB que no sabia que existía. No puedo creer esto, debe ser un error. Miro a Alice que está tan asombrada como yo pero sonríe y no entiendo porqué._

_-Creo que este es el as bajo la manga de Edward, quiere tenerte protegida de nuestras familias y ser la socia mayoritaria de esta empresa te protege de verdad._

_-¿Edward ha creado una empresa?- pregunto atonita sin saber que decir, no tenía ni idea de esto pero sé que Edward todo lo hace para protegerme._

_-Eso parece, y te ha dado la mayoría del capital, según dice aquí, él posee un 25% y Emmett otro 25% mientras que tú posees el 50% y la empresa se llama EdwardBella por eso EB, simplemente él te ama._

_Y yo no puedo evitar pensar en cómo Edward ha arriesgado todo por estar conmigo, ha dejado a un lado su familia para quedarse conmigo y me cuida económicamente de esta forma, ahora sé que él daría todo por mí y yo estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por él._

_Él ha decidido luchar y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, miro mi teléfono y no puedo evitar que se me detenga el corazón al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla del móvil "Charlie"_


	31. Capitulo 30: Un hogar

**Hola, siento muchísimo el retraso espero que el capitulo valga la pena y os guste. Gracias por los comentarios que me habeis dejado y por leer este fic.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 30: Un hogar**

_**Bella**_

Edward se acaba de marchar y ya le echo de menos. No lo puedo remediar, es mi marido y le adoro. Estoy preocupada pero confío en él. Todo saldrá bien y no dejará que nada malo nos pase. Sumida en mis pensamientos no he notado que Alice está hablando por teléfono. Y se acerca a mí.

-Vamos Bella, recuerda que tenemos que buscar una casa, ¿no estás emocionada?- pregunta Alice, pero realmente no le presto demasiada atención, estoy más pendiente de saber algo de Edward, solo quiero que estos días pasen rápido y vuelva a estar entre sus brazos. –¡Bella!- el grito de Alice me devuelve a la realidad.

-Perdona, no te estaba escuchando- digo sinceramente

-Lo sé, lo he notado. Venga Bella vístete, y vamos a buscar una casa. Recuerda que es lo que Edward quería- sonríe sabiendo que con esas palabras conseguirá activarme y realmente lo consigo, voy a la habitación y veo una bolsa con ropa nueva.

-He pensado que ibas a necesitar algo más de ropa, me he asegurado de que sea de tu talla, Jasper y yo te esperamos en recepción- dice mi nueva hermana dándome un abrazo y cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta, no puedo callar las palabras que en mi cabeza están constantemente.

-¿Todo irá bien Alice?- mi voz es apenas un susurro, veo una enorme sonrisa en su cara

-Bella, confía en Edward, te ama y por ti hará lo que sea necesario y yo os voy a ayudar y Jasper y Rose y Emm también. Todos juntos lo conseguiremos y os ayudaremos con la mudanza- no lo puedo evitar y acercándome rápidamente a ella la vuelvo a abrazar.

-Gracias Alice, por todo- beso su mejilla y me dirijo al baño. Me pongo la ropa que ella me ha traído y no me sorprende que todo sea de la talla acertada, es Alice, simplemente.

En recepción Alice y Jasper me esperan, subimos al coche que Jasper ha conseguido y nos dirigimos a algunas inmobiliarias para poder ver las casas que hay en Chicago. Intento sonreír para que Alice y Jasper no se sientan mal. Y sé que debo esperar al menos doce horas hasta saber algo de Edward, así que cumpliré lo que él me ha pedido y cuando regrese le enseñaré nuestra nueva casa.

Después de todo el día en una inmobiliaria viendo casa y casa, no me he decidido, a Alice todas le parecen preciosas y estoy de acuerdo con ella pero no las veo como nuestro hogar. Por suerte para mí, Jasper le dice a Alice que se tranquilice y me deje elegir a mí porque si fuera por ella se las quedaría todas.

Entro a la suite y siento unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar, estoy sola, Edward no está allí esperándome y no estará esta noche conmigo. Soy tonta, sabía que no iba a estar esta noche pero no puedo evitar echarle de menos. Está noche será muy larga.

Me meto en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente me relaje intentado no pensar demasiado en esta noche y en como echo de menos las manos de Edward alrededor de mi cuerpo. Sin poder soportarlo más, dejo que las lagrimas empiecen a salir de mis ojos y resbalen por mis mejillas, quiero besarle, quiero estar con él. Dejo mi cuerpo caer hasta quedarme sentada debajo del agua que cae en modo de cascada sobre mí.

Después de una hora, he conseguido calmarme y envolviéndome con el albornoz me dirijo hacia donde esta nuestra ropa y me pongo su camisa. Todavía huele a él y eso me hace sentir mejor. Mi teléfono suena y corriendo llego hasta la mesita de noche respondo sabiendo quién es.

-Hola amor, ¿cómo está la esposa más hermosa del mundo?- incapaz de responder a causa de las lágrimas que se han vuelto a reunir en mis ojos después de oír su aterciopelada voz, respiro profundamente sabiendo que se preocupara si no digo nada.

-¿Bella? ¿ estás bien?- ahora está angustiado, debo decir algo.

-Edward, te amo- suspira y siento como se tranquiliza un poco después de escucharme.

-¿Has llorado?- pregunta exigiendo una respuesta sincera.

-Te echo de menos.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también a ti, volveré lo más pronto que pueda, ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí- dice de forma pausada, pero antes de que siga le interrumpo.

-Todavía no he encontrado una casa para nosotros Edward- digo apenada por mi pequeño fracaso.

-No te preocupes cielo, sé que lo harás, pero ahora quiero pedirte otra cosa, ve a recepción y allí he dejado un sobre marrón diciendo que Isabella Cullen lo recogería, ve a por él cuando hayamos terminado de hablar por favor- dice aunque le noto nervioso pero intenta aparentar serenidad.

-Está bien, ¿Cómo va todo por allí? ¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto alargando el momento de la despedida.

Después de una charla de una hora, decidimos despedirnos porque él está cansado y yo necesito cumplir con lo que mi marido me ha pedido. Bajo a recepción y en los ascensores me encuentro a Alice que se dirigía a la habitación que tienen ella y Jasper.

-¿Dónde vas Bella?- me pregunta con su radiante sonrisa.

-A recepción, he hablado con Edward y me ha dicho que ha dejado algo para mí, y que tengo que ir a por ello- digo mientras me despido con la mano de ella pero antes de poder decir o hacer nada ya la tengo a mi lado.

-Te acompaño, así ya no estás sola. Sé que hoy será una noche dura para ti- dice tomándome de la mano y sé que con ella a mi lado me sentiré mejor.

Al llegar a recepción digo lo que Edward me había dicho por teléfono y me entregan un sobre bastante grande.

Alice está intrigada al igual que yo así que me acompaña a la suite para poder ver lo que ese sobre contiene las dos juntas.

-Venga Bella, ábrelo que me muero de curiosidad- dice Alice mientras me siento en el sillón que hay justo en frente de donde está sentada ella.

-Relájate Alice, ahora mismo lo abro- digo intentando calmarla aunque yo también estoy nerviosa por saber que contiene este sobre.

Abro el sobre que está repleto de papeles, los saco y me dispongo a leerlos.

¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que leo, según estos papeles yo soy la propietaria de la mitad de acciones de una empresa llamada EB que no tenía ni idea de su existencia. No puedo creer esto, debe ser un error.

Miro a Alice que está tan asombrada como yo pero sonríe y no entiendo porqué.

-Creo que este es el as bajo la manga de Edward, quiere tenerte protegida de nuestras familias y ser la socia mayoritaria de esta empresa te protege de verdad.

-¿Edward ha creado una empresa?- pregunto atónita sin saber que decir, no tenía ni idea de esto pero sé que Edward todo lo hace para protegerme.

-Eso parece, y te ha dado la mayoría del capital, según dice aquí, él posee un 25% y Emmett otro 25% de las acciones mientras que tú posees el 50% y la empresa se llama EdwardBella, por eso EB. Simplemente te ama.- dice Alice mirándome sin esconder su sonrisa de orgullo, sé que está orgullosa de Edward.

Y yo no puedo evitar pensar en cómo Edward ha arriesgado todo por estar conmigo, ha dejado a un lado su familia para quedarse conmigo y me cuida económicamente de esta forma, ahora sé que él daría todo por mí y yo estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por él.

Él ha decidido luchar y yo voy a hacer lo mismo, miro mi teléfono que ha comenzado a sonar y no puedo evitar que se me detenga el corazón al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla del móvil "Charlie".

-Es tu padre Bella, supongo que se habrá enterado de todo, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Alice mostrando su nerviosismo que debe ser el mismo que el mío.

-Pues voy a dejarle claro que ahora voy por mi cuenta y no me puede manipular- decidida cojo el teléfono preparada para un enfrentamiento.

-Hola Charlie- digo lo más normal que puedo.

-Isabella, has elegido de que parte estas, pero te voy a dar una última oportunidad para volver aquí y hacer lo correcto, vuelve a Nueva York y cásate con Jacob Black que es lo que te conviene y deja de hacer el idiota con Cullen, cuando se canse de ti te dejara y te quedaras sola y sin nada porque si sigues con él voy a olvidar que eres mi hija- dice con toda la rabia del mundo.

-Soy Bella Cullen papa, y me importa muy poco tu dinero o que te olvides de mí, me harás un favor si lo haces. No voy a dejar a mi marido porque nos amamos y Black es tu problema no el mío- digo intentando no gritarle.

-De acuerdo Isabella, a partir de este momento tú no existes para mí- se oye cómo le arrebatan el teléfono a mi padre y eso me deja desconcertada, de repente la voz al otro lado del móvil cambia y es una voz desagradablemente conocida.-Bella, serás mía aunque tenga que matar a Cullen ¿entiendes?, Jacob Black nunca pierde así que dile que cuide sus espaldas quizás pronto te quedes viuda- sin poder soportarlo corto la llamada, he puesto en peligro a Edward, Black está loco.

-Bella ¿estás bien? Estas pálida-dice Alice acercándose a mí rápidamente.

-Estoy bien Alice, solo necesito descansar- digo dirigiéndome a la cama, realmente estoy agotada y no quiero pensar en ese hombre que ha amenazado a mí marido, le odio.

-Está bien, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda de vuestra casa- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su habitación. Me pongo la camisa de Edward que se ha convertido en mi mejor compañera mientras él no está conmigo. Y sintiendo como su aroma me rodea y me arropa, me dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

El sol entra por la ventana y me voy a la ducha, después de la llamada que recibí anoche estoy ansiosa y necesito aire.

Así que cuando estoy lista decido ir en busca del Starbucks más cercano y cogiendo el móvil salgo del hotel dejando una nota en recepción para que Alice y Jasper no se asusten.

Ando unos diez minutos más o menos cuando me detengo delante de una casa en la que no me había fijado antes. Es una casa increíble, tiene un pequeño porche y jardín, es de color amarillo muy claro y solo verla transmite una gran tranquilidad. Oigo una voz a mis espaldas y mi corazón late a un ritmo desenfrenado.

-Me gusta, creo que sin duda será nuestra casa- me doy la vuelta lentamente y ahí está, con los ojos verdes que tanto amo, con esa sonrisa torcida que tantos suspiros me provoca, mi marido está frente a mí. Por un momento creo que estoy soñando, que no es real. Pero él se acerca a mí y me doy cuenta de que es real, que mi marido está conmigo porque puedo ver el coche que Jasper le consiguió parado frente a nosotros. Me echo a sus brazos y le abrazo sin intención de volverle a soltar.

-Te he echado tanto de menos Edward- no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos

-Yo también cariño pero ahora ya estamos juntos y no volveremos a separarnos- dicho esto nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos olvidando los malos momentos de estos días y volviendo a nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? espero que os haya gustado y pronto poder subir el siguiente. De momento os dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

**gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia, besos.**

_Vuelvo a la suite del hotel con las llaves de la casa que a ambos nos gustó el día que regresé de Nueva York, es un sorpresa para mi esposa, la amo y quiero sorprenderla. _

_Delante de la suite me doy cuenta de que la puerta está abierta y recuerdo haberla cerrado._

_-Vete de aquí, cuando venga Edward te vas a enterar- oigo a mi esposa que parece nerviosa._

_-Cullen me importa una mierda, pero tu eres mía- al escuchar la voz del maldito bastardo de Black entro rápidamente ha la suite y veo a mi esposa contra la pared y a Black arrinconarla como si fuera su presa. _

_Bella me ve y veo el miedo en sus ojos, siento la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo._


	32. Capitulo 31: Fuera de juego

**Hola, lamento la demora muchísimo pero aquí está el capítulo, realmente ha sido culpa mía porque no terminaba de completar este capítulo y todavía podría haberse quedado mejor pero de momento largo si que es. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, nos leemos bajo y gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 31: Fuera de juego**

_**Edward**_

Por fin la tengo en mis brazos, ahora soy consciente de que nunca podré irme y separarme de ella, no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui de Chicago pero para mí, estar alejado de Bella ha sido peor que ir al infierno y volver. Ha sido una verdadera tortura pero ha valido la pena, ahora sé que estará protegida y que nadie nos podrás separar porque no lo voy a permitir.

Mi pobre chica, bueno, esposa no puede dejar de llorar y aunque sea de felicidad no me gusta que llore.

-Bella, no llores por favor, hazlo por mí- digo con el tono más cariñoso que tengo y que solo utilizo con ella.

-Está bien, pero es que te he echado mucho de menos- me aprieta más fuerte y eso me gusta y me reconforta.

-Lo sé cariño ahora vamos al hotel necesito una ducha y descansar- digo cayendo en la cuenta de que aún no he dormido desde que me fui de aquí el día después de nuestra boda.

-Vamos, Edward- dice mirándome a los ojos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto bastante alterado por la forma en que me mira, no sé exactamente qué va a decirme.

-Te amo- y poniéndose de puntillas me besa en los labios, amo a mi mujer.

La tomo por la cintura y nos dirigimos al hotel, aunque debo hablar con Alice para que me consiga esta casa que pronto será nuestra casa. Y pensar eso me hace sonreír.

Llegamos a la habitación y me dejo caer sobre la cama vencido por el cansancio. Bella me mira preocupada.

-Tranquila solo necesito dormir un poco y todo estará bien, ven aquí- le sonrío y le abro mis brazos donde no duda ni un momento en saltar.

-Descansa, yo estaré aquí contigo- besa mi barbilla y se acomoda en la base de mi cuello, he echado de menos esto. Así que tranquilo y feliz me dejo llevar por el sueño. Teniendo a mi esposa entre mis brazos.

_**Bella**_

Ahora todo está bien, Edward ha vuelto y todo se solucionará. Compraremos la casa que nos ha gustado y ahí estará nuestro hogar.

Mi corazón da un vuelco al pensar en nuestro hogar, un lugar donde poder tener nuestra propia familia. Sinceramente nunca me he imaginado siendo madre, ni tampoco con niños, apenas sé ser hija ¿cómo ser madre? No hay ningún manual sobre eso y tampoco he hablado con Edward del tema de tener hijos. Creo que ahora no es el mejor momento para pensar en esas cosas, después de habernos casado tenemos que prepararnos para lo que se nos viene encima. Mi padre no nos dejará tranquilos y su familia, bueno realmente él no ha dicho nada al respecto pero estoy segura de que la noticia no les ha gustado demasiado. Incluso pondría la mano en el fuego sin miedo a quemarme afirmando que su familia ha decidido prescindir de él para los negocios por eso Edward planeó todo lo de esta nueva empresa. Sabía que necesitaríamos algo con lo que sobrevivir, él siempre pensaba en lo mejor para mí, para nosotros. Yo quiero agradecérselo de alguna forma, supongo que debe estar hecho polvo así que dejándolo descansar y teniendo que alejarme de él unos instantes, me siento en el gran sillón que está cerca de la ventana. Donde puedo ver el mar, cada día me gusta más Chicago. La idea de vivir aquí es lo único que ronda por mi cabeza desde que Edward lo dijo, y me gusta esa idea.

Cojo la lista de los alimentos que se pueden pedir al servicio de habitaciones y realmente hay muchísimas cosas, Edward estará hambriento y quiero mimarle como él hace conmigo. Cojo el teléfono y pido de casi todo, porque de repente también me siento hambrienta y pensar en el pastel de chocolate que dentro de poco inundará mis sentidos hace que mi boca se haga agua.

Siento unos labios rozando mi mejilla y mi cuello, abro los ojos desorientada, no sé en qué momento me he quedado dormida pero Edward está en cuclillas delante de mí sonriendo como si fuera su mayor tesoro. Eso me agrada.

-Te has quedado dormida y yo me he despertado cuando han llamado a la puerta- dice mientras mira detrás de mí, me giro siguiendo su mirada y veo el carrito del servicio de habitaciones lleno de comida, mi estómago ruje como si fuera un león y Edward suelta una fuerte carcajada. Me encanta verle así, relajado y tranquilo, este hombre es mi marido.

-Estoy hambrienta y seguro que tú también así que vamos a comer algo- digo levantándome y abrazando a mi marido. Lo amo.

-Empieza a devorar lo que has pedido que tenemos comida hasta navidad del próximo año- dice mi marido dándome un azote juguetón mientras se dirige a la mesa de noche donde se encuentra su teléfono móvil. Marca un número y le veo moverse por la suite como un animal enjaulado.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le pregunto nada más colgar el teléfono.

-Con Alice, después de comer algo iré a firmar los papeles y tu recogerás nuestras cosas y te prepararás para dejar este hotel- dice envolviéndome en sus musculosos brazos. Amo estos momentos y como nuestros cuerpos encajan como por arte de magia.

-Te amo- digo poniéndome de puntillas y besando a mí esposo.

-Yo también- dice devolviéndome el beso.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me dejo caer en la cama realmente cansada. Y veo como Edward se dirige hacia el baño y diez minutos después sale totalmente vestido.

-¿Volverás pronto?- pregunto echándole de menos desde el mismo momento en que las palabras salen por mi boca.

-Volveré lo antes posible, lo prometo. Pero cuando vuelva cogeremos el equipaje y nos largaremos de aquí- dice mientras me abraza y junta nuestros labios en un lento pero lleno de sentimiento de despedida. Esta separación será breve pero para mí estar separada de él es difícil.

Después de que Edward se haya ido me pongo a recoger la ropa que Alice nos ha conseguido y nuestras cosas personales que no son muchas, pero son nuestras.

Llaman a la puerta y pensando que debe ser Alice o Jasper, abro sin mirar cuando de repente unos brazos me empujan hacía la pared y me cortan la respiración momentáneamente.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a mi peor pesadilla plantado frente a mí, tocándome y mirándome. Las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de mí al ver a Jacob Black con sus manos encima de mí.

-Pensabas que podías deshacerte de mí ¿verdad Bella?- dice Black acercándose a mi rostro, siento ganas de vomitar y quiero sus manos lejos de mí inmediatamente.

-Suéltame Jacob, me haces daño, por favor- digo con apenas voz, me tiembla todo el cuerpo, su mirada me asusta, sus ojos están más oscuros que normalmente y parece querer matarme, solo puedo pensar en una cosa, Edward.

-Casarte con Cullen ha sido una táctica que no esperaba pero nunca me decepcionas por eso tienes que ser mía- acerca su boca a mi rostro e intenta posar sus asquerosos labios sobre los míos, deseo desmayarme o despertar de esta pesadilla antes que sentir como sus labios tocan los míos y su aliento golpea mi cara.

_**Edward**_

Me siento un poco mal por dejar a Bella sola, otra vez, pero necesito terminar de solucionar la adquisición de la casa aunque debo reconocer que todo ha sido más rápido gracias a la ayuda de Alice. Pero Bella no sabe ni imagina nada de esto. No sé qué ronda por su cabecita loca pero no sospecha nada de la nueva casa. Y eso es un punto para mí.

Tengo la suerte de tener a Jasper a mi lado que ya tiene todos los papeles en orden y en su poder, eso aligera el proceso y hoy mismo podremos pasar la noche en nuestro nuevo hogar.

Sé que estoy siendo un inconsciente al firmar la escritura y todos los papeles relacionados con la adquisición de la casa pero confío ciegamente en Jasper y en que debe haber leído todo antes de dármelo. Solo pienso en tener las llaves en mi poder e ir a ver a mi esposa para darle la sorpresa.

Lleno de emoción y con las llaves en mi mano vuelvo a la suite del hotel pensando en la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando le muestre las llaves de la casa que ambos nos gustó. Quiero sorprenderla.

La amo y es mi esposa, esto la hará feliz y si ella es feliz por supuesto yo también lo soy.

Delante de la suite me doy cuenta de que la puerta está abierta y recuerdo haberla cerrado.

-Vete de aquí, cuando venga Edward te vas a enterar- oigo a mi esposa que parece nerviosa.

-Cullen me importa una mierda, pero tú eres mía- al escuchar la voz del maldito bastardo de Black, entro rápidamente a la suite y veo a mi esposa contra la pared y Black arrinconándola como si fuese su presa. Acercando sus labios a los de mí esposa.

Bella me ve y veo el miedo y la repulsión en sus ojos, siento la rabia recorrer mi cuerpo y veo todo rojo. Entro en la suite cogiendo por el hombre a Black sin importarme nada. Utilizando la sorpresa que siente cuando le volteo y ve mi cara, le golpeo tan fuerte contra su maldito rostro que cae al suelo dejando en el aire un sonido sordo y un gruñido de dolor.

Me acerco a mi esposa y acaricio su rostro que está temblando, juro que mataré a este hijo de su madre por estar tan cerca de mi chica, si no hubiera llegado en este momento no sé qué le hubiera hecho a mi esposa este desgraciado.

-Edward- susurra mi ángel.

-Tranquila cielo, estoy aquí y ya estás bien- beso su frente intentando calmarla pero siento como Black se levanta del suelo y soltando a mi esposa me enfrento a él.

Cogiéndole del cuello le levanto del suelo y le empujo con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared. Siento como se le corta la respiración y sonrío sin poder evitarlo. He pensado en este momento tantas veces que ahora mismo me siento satisfecho de poder llevarlo a cabo.

-No vale la pena Edward, no quiero que esté en nuestras vidas- dice mi ángel acariciando mi brazo. Decido hacerle caso pero antes debo advertir a este imbécil que sí se acerca a mí esposa lo lamentará.

-Escúchame Black, como te acerques otra vez a mí esposa te mataré, juro por Dios que lo haré y nada me detendrá, yo que tú lo pensaría mejor antes de cruzarte en nuestro camino- antes de soltarlo del cuello le llevo hasta la puerta principal de la suite y le hecho como a un perro de allí. Cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices.

Me vuelvo hacia mi esposa y ella se lanza a mis brazos sin ningún tipo de reparo, adoro tenerla entre mis brazos.

La abrazo y sintiendo como su acelerado corazón se calma, nunca permitiré que nadie toque a mi esposa. De repente la idea de una familia pasa por mi cabeza y me sorprendo pensando en mí como padre, en este preciso momento sé, que siempre querré todo con Bella y que pronto, sin importar contra lo que tengamos que luchar, tendremos una familia, nuestra propia familia.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero con ansia vuestros comentarios aunque tengo una mala notícia que daros, hasta los primeros días de agosto no voy a poder actualizar porqué donde voy no tengo ordenador, lamento mucho haceros esperar pero os dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que será el próximo capítulo. Besos y muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Besos**

_Apenas hacía unos meses que la empresa estaba en marcha y ya tenía las mismas ganancias que la empresa de los Swan o la de los Cullen. _

_Pero sin duda, lo que más me preocupa es esta calma. Desde que Edward hechó a Jacob de la suite, nadie ha venido a buscarnos, ni a molestarnos. Nos hemos instalado en nuestra propia casa y tenemos una vida normal, sin duda esta calma debe ser la forma de saber que pronto vendrá tormenta. _

_Decido tirar el periódico y salir de la cama, donde estoy sola porque Edward ha tenido que solucionar algunos asuntos en lo referente a nuestra empresa. Hace un sol espectacular y adoro Chicago. Salgo al balcón de mi habitación y puedo ver toda la ciudad, el viento fresco y el sol bañan mi piel pero de repente, sin poder mantener mi cuerpo quieto empiezo a correr sin ser realmente consciente de nada. Cuando soy capaz de reaccionar me encuentro a mí misma de rodillas delante de la taza del baño después de vomitar todo lo que tenía en mi cuerpo. Siento que todo mi cuerpo ahora está mejor y antes de terminar de levantar mis rodillas del suelo del baño unas náuseas recorren todo mi cuerpo haciéndome vomitar todo._


	33. Capitulo 32: La calma antes de la tempes

**Hola, como siempre subo los capitulos tarde, os pido disculpas y espero poder subir capítulos más a menudo. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero disfruteis muchisimo y gracias por vuestros comentarios. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capitulo 32: La calma antes de la tempestad**

_**Edward**_

Inspiro el aroma de la mujer que duerme a mi lado y sonrío, no lo puedo evitar. Después de unos meses sigo tan enamorado como el primer día.

El sol empieza a asomar por Chicago pero no me quiero levantar de la cama. Mi esposa sigue dormida y no tengo intención de despertarla. Pensar en ella como mí esposa sigue haciendo que se me hinche el pecho como si fuera un adolescente que ha como si hubiera conseguido el más preciado tesoro, que sin duda lo he hecho.

Me acerco más a ella, cosa que parece imposible porque tengo mi pecho pegado a su espalda y me encanta sentir como respira y está tranquila entre mis brazos. Beso su cuello y con un suspiro de resignación, la dejo ir. Salgo despacio de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Hoy tengo que ir a la empresa, Emmett tiene que mostrarme unos contratos que podemos conseguir y debo proteger el patrimonio de mi familia. Pensar en mi familia, hace que me acuerde de la última vez que hablé con mi madre. Ella quería que nos viésemos pero eso la habría metido en un lío con mi padre y ella no se merece eso. Recuerdo como a escuché llorar por el teléfono y se me oprimió el corazón. Antes de cortar la comunicación sus últimas palabras han estado rondándome la cabeza, fueron simples pero muy sinceras y me sentí agradecido con ella sabiendo lo que pensaba. Sus palabras fueron, "_Te quiero Edward y espero que seas muy feliz con tu familia"._ Decir mi familia sé que a ella también le dolió.

Alejo rápidamente esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dirijo al vestidor. Me pongo un traje negro y me dirijo a la cocina comprobando que Bella sigue durmiendo. Parece que últimamente está agotada, así que prefiero que descanse y hacerme cargo de todo.

Le preparo el desayuno a mi esposa y lo cubro para que no se enfríe, me gusta mimarla y sé que ella lo aprecia. De esta forma le demuestro todos los días que la amo y la adoro cada vez más. Cuando voy a salir de nuestra casa veo el periódico y sin tiempo de leerlo lo dejo junto al desayuno de Bella en nuestra habitación.

Le doy un beso en la frente y le dejo una nota antes de marcharme, la miro y sé que soy afortunado porque aunque haya perdido algunas cosas en el camino, tengo junto a mí al amor de mi vida.

_**Bella**_

El sol empieza a golpearme el rostro, abro mis ojos e inspiro profundamente llenando mis pulmones del aroma de Edward. Me giro hacia el otro lado de la cama para verle pero solo encuentro un papel blanco con su caligrafía.

"_Aún no m_e _he ido y ya te echo de menos, piensa en mí tanto como yo pensaré en ti, te quiero, E."_

Sonrío como una tonta cuando leo la nota de mi marido y veo que me ha dejado al lado de la cama el desayuno con el periódico. Le amo y soy consciente de que él también me ama porque todos los días me lo demuestra.

Cojo la bandeja con el desayuno y me doy cuenta de que estoy hambrienta, devoro todo lo que mi esposo me ha preparado y cuando termino me dedico a leer el periódico.

Me sorprende que en economía nuestra empresa sea la que ocupa la gran parte de los titulares. Sobre todo me sorprende uno en concreto. "_**La nueva empresa, se convierte en la rival más fuerte y empieza a desplazar a las empresas Cullen y Swan".**_ Apenas hacía unos meses que nuestra empresa estaba en marcha y ya tenía las mismas ganancias que la empresa de los Swan o de los Cullen. Mi padre estará echando chispas de la rabia que le debe de dar esta noticia.

Pero sin duda, lo que más me preocupa es esta calma. Siento que es como la calma que hay antes de una gran tempestad. Desde que Edward echó a Jacob de la suite, nadie ha venido a buscarnos, ni a molestarnos. Nos hemos instalado en nuestra propia casa y tenemos una vida normal, sin duda esta calma debe ser una forma de saber que pronto vendrá la tormenta.

Decido tirar el periódico y salir de la cama, donde estoy sola porque Edward ha tenido que solucionar algunos asuntos en lo referente a nuestra empresa.

Hace un sol espectacular y adoro Chicago. Salgo al balcón de mi habitación, nuestra habitación, y puedo ver toda la ciudad, el viento fresco y el sol baña mi piel, pero de repente, sin poder mantener mi cuerpo quieto empiezo a correr sin ser realmente consciente de nada. Cuando soy capaz de reaccionar me encuentro a mí misma de rodillas delante de la taza del baño después de vomitar todo lo que tenía en mi cuerpo. Siento que todo mi cuerpo ahora está mejor y antes de terminar de levantar mis rodillas del suelo del baño, unas náuseas recorren todo mi cuerpo haciéndome vomitar todo.

Tiro de la cadena del baño y me siento encima del retrete, en ese mismo instante soy consciente de que hace más o menos un mes que no tengo el periodo, no puedo estar embarazada. Bueno realmente sí que puedo, desde que nos casamos no hemos utilizado ningún tipo de protección, así que necesito salir de dudas o me moriré de la angustia. Como no estoy muy segura de que es lo que debo hacer, decido dar un rápido vistazo a Internet. Leo páginas y páginas enteras sobre embarazos y sus síntomas. Y empiezo a darme cuenta que tengo algunos como el olfato agudizado, las nauseas y el cansancio. La única solución es conseguir un test de embarazo, eso es lo que debo hacer.

Me pongo unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla y me dirijo hacia la farmacia más cercana de casa. Está a unos veinte minutos así que llego sin problema.

Pido a la chica de la farmacia que me dé una prueba de embarazo aunque para estar más segura decido llevarme tres. Llego a casa y sin pensarlo demasiado me meto en el baño para salir de dudas.

¿Debería llamar a Alice? ¿Qué le voy a decir a Edward? ¿Cómo reaccionará?

Leo las instrucciones de la prueba e intento seguirlas al pie de la letra, al mismo tiempo decido hacer las tres así saldré de dudas antes.

Pasados los cinco minutos decido mirar la primera prueba y veo dos rallitas, leo el prospecto de la prueba y confirmo que esa prueba es positiva. Lo mismo sucede con las otras dos. Me miro en el espejo y no lo puedo creer, voy a ser madre. Siento el pánico invadirme pero al mismo tiempo la alegría de tener dentro de mí a un hijo o hija del hombre al que amo. Un hijo o hija de Edward. Una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y tengo ganas de gritar de la emoción, de llamar a Edward y contárselo, sé que le va a gustar lo que tengo que contarle. Creo que él quiere tanto una familia como yo aunque no era consciente hasta que la prueba ha dado positivo que quiero ser madre.

El sonido de la puerta me sobresalta, alguien está llamando a la puerta de mi casa y siento una alegría incontrolable al pensar en que quizá sea Edward.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, no quiero tener un accidente.

Y abro la puerta dispuesta a lanzarme a sus brazos cuando no es el rostro de mi esposo el que está detrás de la puerta. Mi corazón deja de palpitar mientras sus ojos marrones llenos de odio se clavan en los míos.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más Bella?- dice Charlie con desprecio en su voz. No sé qué decir, no encuentro mi voz y mi cuerpo no reacciona.

-¿No dices nada? Perfecto, así no me interrumpirás, mala hija. Eres una traidora, yo que todo te lo he dado y tú me lo pagas así. Casándote con el hijo de mi peor rival y dejando que él me arruine. Ese maridito tuyo es un hijo de …- eso sí que no lo voy a consentir, con mi marido no se mete nadie. No sé de donde sale mi voz pero no me reconozco.

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi esposo, tú ya no eres nadie en mi vida para darme órdenes, hago lo que quiero porque soy una mujer casada e independiente y si estás arruinado lo siento, yo no soy tu muñeca que puedes manejar, ya no. Así que vete de mi casa ahora mismo o cuando Edward vuelva- siento un golpe en mi cara, mi propio padre me ha dado una bofetada. Me mira con tanto odio que tengo miedo, verdadero miedo de lo que puede hacerme. Intento cerrar la puerta pero la empuja haciéndome retroceder y da un paso hacia mí, metiéndose en mi casa.

-Vete- digo y mi voz sale como un susurro

-¿No soy nadie Bella? Soy tu padre, y le dirás a tu marido que deje de meterse dónde no le llaman o se arrepentirá- dice apretándome fuerte el brazo del que me ha cogido, siento dolor y no puedo evitar la mueca y el quejido que se escapa por mi boca.

-Suéltame, no voy a decirle nada a Edward- decir esas palabras fueron un error.

Mi propio padre me lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared de mi casa en la que estaba colgado un espejo de cuerpo entero que se rompió en mil pedazos cuando mi cuerpo colisionó contra él. Dejándome en el suelo con los fragmentos de espejo a mi alrededor. La cabeza me da vueltas y siento como los ojos se me cierran.

-Así recordarás darle mi mensaje a tu marido- la voz de Charlie es lo último que escucho antes de dejarme llevar a un sitio oscuro donde estoy sola y el dolor que me invadía por los pedazos de espejo metidos en mi piel desaparece dejándome sumida en una paz total.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? espero que no me mateis pero de este capítulo no tengo adelanto aún, estoy intentando organizar las ideas para el siguiente que lo subiré pronto para no dejaros con la intriga durante mucho tiempo. No me odieis, nos leemos pronto, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios. Besos**


End file.
